


Another Day in Paradise

by underthedesertstars



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: Another Day in Paradise, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthedesertstars/pseuds/underthedesertstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feedback is always welcome :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)

Prologue

Staring at my computer screen, I began to think back to the interview in December, before winter break. I really hoped the professor would choose me to be a part of the studies abroad program once school was over.

“Thank you, Miss Trevino. If you are chosen to come along on this program, we will send you a notice as soon as we can,” Professor Izollo told me.

“Thank you so much, professor. I hope that the odds are in my favor,” I said as I shook his hand.

Boy was I wrong about that. It was now the beginning of February and I hadn’t heard anything. I know I wasn’t the only hospitality student fighting for a spot, but for once could I just get lucky?

I finally had enough, if I wasn’t going to get the spot, I could always try next time. I did everything I could to distract myself for the rest of the day. I went for a walk, cleaned my apartment, baked cookies, anything that would keep me busy until night and not let me check my email.

My phone alerted me throughout the day that I had two text messages and a voicemail all from Patrick. Can’t this guy get the hint that we’re through?

Ignoring his messages, I called my family back at home in California knowing that talking to them would make me feel better. It sucked being in Las Vegas for school while my home was far away, I just missed them so much. There were times when I felt good that I wasn’t living with them, but majority of the time I felt home sick.

“Hey dad,” I said in a somewhat sad voice.

“Hey Andy. What’s up?” he asked, sensing something was wrong with my tone.

“I still haven’t received anything about studying abroad. I have a feeling that they didn’t pick me,” I said.

“Aww Andy, don’t worry about it. Remember you told me that they were going to plan a trip to Cuba? You said you wanted to go. Why don’t you wait for that?”

“But dad, Panama is so beautiful and the two courses that we’ll get credit for can go under the electives that I need to take! It’s not fair, I don’t know when another opportunity like this will come again,” I explained.

“It’s your choice, Andy. We will support you in any way we can.”

We talked for a bit and I calmed down listening to them. The afternoon sky turned dark and I decided to watch the Spanish soap opera that my mom had recommended to me.

Around 11:30 p.m. I finished assignments that were due the next day. Tired from walking and cleaning, I decided to go to bed and call it a day. However, my mind couldn’t stop thinking about the trip. Taking my laptop into my room, I sat on my bed and logged on to my school email address. If I wasn’t accepted, there was always next time.

My stomach flipped when it said that I had one new message. I felt nauseous when I saw the email came from Professor Izollo. I clicked on the email with trembling hands and began to read.

Congratulations, Miss Andrea Trevino! You have been accepted into our studies abroad program to Panama! We can’t wait to share this experience with you. Attached is more information that needs to be read. Once again, congratulations and see you at the end of the semester!

All the best,  
Professor Al Izollo

Was this really happening? I must be dreaming! I read the email a second time, just to be sure. I’m going to Panama at the end of the semester and I can’t wait!


	2. Expect the Unexpected

The months seemed to drag on and by the time the week before finals came, I couldn’t contain my excitement for Panama. I found out that Lauren, a friend that I made during the semester, was also coming along. 

The day before my flight, Patrick decided to pick an argument with me right after I walked out of a final and I had enough. I told him to fuck off, usually I don’t get violent but he was testing my patience. Good thing I would be in Panama from the tenth of May until the first of June, so hopefully he would forget about me until then.

The journey to our destination took a while. The group of 28 students, along with Professor Izollo and his wife who was also a professor, had to be at the airport at 5 a.m. to board our flight to Dallas. Once we arrived at the Lone Star State, we had to wait 3 hours to board the next plane. Our estimated time to arrive was around 5p.m. The time came to board and I was glad Lauren’s seat was next to mine; maybe talking to her about what happened would make me feel better.

I began to tell her about the argument between Patrick and I, how it ended and how he still wouldn’t leave me alone.

“Maybe you should talk to someone at the school, say that he’s constantly harassing you. Or my boyfriend can beat him up if you want,” she suggested with a smile.

“Thanks. Maybe you’re right. I probably need to talk to someone about it. I wouldn’t mind to see your boyfriend kicking his ass though,” I said, giggling along.

We continued to talk for a bit until sleep hit me. In the short time that I took my nap, I had a dream about someone. I dreamt of someone who was far different from Patrick. He had a smile that made me smile, charm that could magically make any woman’s pants disappear, but most of all, his eyes. His hazel eyes were a mix of honey and green, colors that formed a beautiful and captivating combination. 

Before my dream could continue, the announcement was made that our flight was about to land. I cursed silently as I was rudely woken up from my dream. He seemed so real, yet I had to accept that it was a dream. My chances of finding him were one in a million, who knows who he was or where he is.

Going through customs was a nightmare, the line was long and security seemed to take their sweet time checking our passports and documents. That was one thing I hated about international travel.

Once we stepped outside, the heat and humidity hit us. The sun was out, but heavy clouds were coming in, and thunder seemed imminent. Despite this, the sights of the city were as beautiful as I thought they would be.

When we arrived at the hotel, the first thing that our group noticed was a few girls that looked to be around 14-16. They were giggling and had their phones and cameras out ready. From what I overheard their conversations was in Spanish, and all I could make out was “I hope he’s here” and “I can’t wait to tell my friends that we met him”. They were probably talking about some Panamanian actor or singer, but to be honest, I really had no idea. 

It took us a while to settle in our rooms, but the good thing was that we were all settled on the same floor. Lauren became my roommate and I was glad I was with her than stuck with some random person. Our room was plain and simple, but had the most amazing view of Panama. Stepping out onto the balcony, Lauren and I took everything in.

“Can you believe that we’re actually here?” she asked with the biggest smile on her face.

“I know. It seems like yesterday that I got the news that I was going,” I replied still looking at scenery with a voice that didn’t sound so convincing.

“Hey, Andy, just forget about him. We are in fucking Panama! What if you meet someone here?” She said with excitement dancing in her baby blue eyes. 

I looked at her as she said this. Thinking about any guy was the last thing I would like to think about right now.

“Lauren, it’s going to take a while. I know it’s been months, but I really want to be with someone who really wants to be with me. Someone who makes me feel like I’m actually worth it. I hate the way Patrick made me feel and I don’t want to feel that way,” I said as I tried to hold back my tears.

“Andy, it’s his loss. He’s an ass for making you feel that way, you didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t worry, when we get back, I’ll find you some guys to talk with,” she said pulling me in for a hug.

I felt good talking to Lauren about things, we had become close throughout the semester and we opened up a lot to each other. She was like a younger sister to me and I knew that if something bothered me, I could always go to her. 

A knock on the door interrupted us and we both went back inside the room. Lauren opened the door and Professor Izollo was there.

“Good evening ladies. I just wanted to drop by and hand you the syllabus. You are free to do what you would like this weekend, but Monday is the day when we all get busy,” he informed us.

“Thank you, professor. Planning on doing anything this weekend?” I asked, trying not to sound creepy at all.

“No, Miss Trevino. I’m pretty tired and so is my wife. I told her to stay home, but she insisted on coming along. She wants to explore Panama as much as I do.”

“Okay, professor. We’ll see you Monday at...nine a.m.” Lauren said looking at the papers in front of her.

Once the professor left, we began to unpack and put our clothes away in the closet and drawers. I then decided to shower to wash away the stickiness from our travels. Lauren decided to take one too, after and I asked to use her laptop so I could send an email to my parents telling them that I made it safe and I would call them in a few days. 

We began to feel hungry and thought that we should go down to the hotel’s restaurant to eat something. As if someone read our minds, the door knocked once again. I answered to find five other students, one who was standing in front of them, looking like an a Calvin Kline model

“Hey, I’m Kyle and we’re gonna go get something to eat, would you guys like to come along? We thought we’d invite you guys so we can all get to know each other a little better.” 

“Sure, we were getting hungry too,” Lauren replied as she walked to the door.

“Great, we passed this restaurant that’s walking distance from here,” Kyle responded with a smile. I knew he was starting to like Lauren just by looking at her. A tall blonde with blue eyes, who wouldn’t fall for her?

We left our room and introduced ourselves to the others. I recognized a few of them either from other classes or roaming around the college campus. 

We arrived at a restaurant two blocks away. It wasn’t crowded and they served amazing food. Once we were done, another person from the group, I think his name was Chris, made a suggestion that we go to this bar that was close by to the restaurant.

“It’s called El Sótano. We should go and check it out. I read reviews on it and they are all positive. They even have live music.”

“I could really go for a drink right now. I think I deserve it after all the hours we traveled to get here,” Kyle spoke up. Most of the group agreed and we headed off to El Sótano.

The bar wasn’t as crowded as I thought it would be, considering its size from the outside. It was dimly lit and had tables surrounding a stage. The first person I noticed as we all walked in, was a big guy who had his back turned towards us. He only caught my attention because he was making the rest of the people at his table laugh and I overheard them speaking English.

Our group grabbed a table near the stage and ordered drinks. There was a language barrier between everyone and the server, but I jumped in and ordered in Spanish for everyone. When the drinks arrived, Kyle spoke up.

“Well guys, feel like I should say something. I may not know all of you well enough, but I plan to by the end of this trip. We made it this far and I hope that Panama has a lot in store for us,” he recited. “Here’s to our adventures and all the trouble we will be getting ourselves into!”

The whole entire time we were there, I felt like someone was watching me from a distance. I always knew when someone was doing that because of the feeling of uneasiness that would overcome me. Then a feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that something was going to happen, it wasn’t a bad feeling, it was mainly pretty good. 

After two beers, Lauren needed to go to the bathroom and asked me to go with her. When we got up from the table, many pair of eyes stared at us. I hate when people did this, it was simply rude. After Lauren finished in the bathroom, she decided she wanted something stronger. I tried convincing her that she shouldn’t, but instead of listening, she ordered two, one for her and one for me. 

“Come on, Andy! We’re in Panama for crying out loud! Live it up with me please? It’s like what Kyle said earlier, we need this!” All I could do was roll my eyes and let her do as she pleased. 

We took seats at the bar because there were people waiting to get their orders. Daniel, who was sitting at the table, joined us at the bar because he too, wanted something stronger. 

One of the bartenders took our orders, three shots of tequila. If I kept this up throughout the night, I would definitely be waking up with a hangover that I would end up regretting.

I felt the presence of someone standing beside me. It was the guy that spoke English who I first saw when I walked in. I wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol that made my memory a blur, but I could have sworn I had seen him somewhere before. He came over to ask the bartender when the band was about to play. Once the bartender answered him, he turned to someone to his right, and all I heard from that person was, “Okay, I’ll see you at the table.”

I turned my attention back to Lauren and Daniel when I felt that I was being watched from behind. Slowly turning to see the person next to me, I couldn’t believe who I was seeing.

He had on a tight white t-shirt with dark denim jeans on. The look on his face was pure exhaustion. The bartender came over greeted him like he has been here before and took his order. After the bartender left, he turned to look at me and smiled.

Holy shit, this couldn’t be happening, Josh Hutcherson was sitting next to me. Stay calm, I told myself. He smiled that smile that was in my short dream on the plane. He gave a little wave and I tried to return it, but my hand wasn’t cooperating. Seeing how much I was in shock, he scooted a little closer to me. His scent filled my nostrils and I swear, if I would have been standing, I’d have fallen over. As he got closer, I could make out his beautiful eyes, pools of brown and green that danced even in the dim light. 

“Hey, I see you’re new around here,” he drawled out.

“Y-yeah, I am. I’m just here with a few friends,” I managed to stumble out. 

With perfect timing, the bartender appeared with my shot. I needed it desperately. I quickly drank it and sucked on the lime. The entire time I could feel his eyes on me. Lauren knew something was up and told me that she was going back to the table with Daniel. 

Great, alone with the one guy that had my heart beat racing fast for a good full year. Of all places, Josh Hutcherson was sitting next to me at this bar in Panama. I guess of all the things I thought this trip might bring, I wasn’t expecting the unexpected.


	3. Be Still My Beating Heart

Butterflies erupted in my stomach, my thighs clenched together. The fact that Josh was sitting next to me still hadn’t clicked. The alcohol still burned my throat and he took notice that I hadn’t even introduced myself.

“I’m Josh,” he said offering his hand to shake.

I stared at his hand for a few seconds and placed mine in his, “I know who you are. I’m Andrea, but you can call me Andy.” 

Once our skin touched, the spark ran through my hand that made all the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I honestly couldn’t tell if he felt it too or I was just buzzed. He had on that smirk that would make any woman want to throw themselves at him. 

“It’s very nice to meet you,” he answered. I was so glad that the dim lights didn’t give away how hard I was blushing. “Are you here on vacation?” he added.

“Uh, no I’m not. I’m here with my school, we’re studying abroad,” I responded as my cheeks burned up.

“That’s awesome. I think you guys are the first group of students I have seen other than the ones from spring break,” he said with a cocky smile. 

“So, what brings you to Panama? It’s only fair that you tell me something since I told you why I’m here,” I said trying to break away from the attention. 

“I’m working on a movie and I should be done by the first. I can’t wait to go home.” 

The slight shade of purple underneath his eyes gave away that he might have been working late nights. He looked tired, like he just wanted to drop everything and leave.

“Are you homesick?” I asked leaning in a bit closer since more people arrived at the bar to order.

“I was when I first got here. Now I just want to wrap up this movie so I can sleep in my own bed,” he replied with a small laugh.

We moved to the edge of the bar to talk with more privacy. We talked a little bit of our lives and what we liked about Panama so far. He even shared some embarrassing moments that he had with locals. It also turned out that we were staying at the same hotel, but he had the penthouse suit. Overall, our conversation flowed smoothly and in an instant, I felt comfortable talking with him.

A few people that recognized him asked to take a picture with him. The things I had read about how Josh was an ass with fans was not true at all. He would shake their hands or give hugs with a smile on his face. This instantly brought a smile onto mine.

When he was done with the fans, the band was taking their place and it was my queue to get back to my table.

“Oh god, here I am hogging you away from your friends. I’m so sorry,” Josh apologized.

“Don’t worry about it. You are much more fun to talk to then they are,” I assured him. 

“Well, okay. I guess this is goodbye for now? Hopefully I see you around the hotel,” he said with the slightest color rising in his cheeks.

“Um, yeah. Hopefully I see you too,” mirroring his blush. I touched the back of his hand and stood up from the stool. Yes, I still felt that electric pull.

As I got back to the table, no one even noticed that I was gone other than Lauren and Daniel. Taking my seat next to Lauren, she immediately began to question me.

“Wow, never did in a million years did I think Josh Hutcherson would be in Panama. I saw you guys totally flirting from my seat. Spill right now. What did you guys talk about?”

I went on about how we just talked about the basic things and how a few fans came over for pictures.

“From what I saw and how he talked to you, he’s totally interested,” she said taking notes from her observation.

“Lauren, it’s not true. He was just being nice,” trying to reason with her. 

The band began to play their first song. The bass and the guitar sounded all too familiar. One of my favorite songs by Carlos Santana, Maria Maria, began to fill the place. A few couples got up to dance, as did a few people from our table. 

“Oh really? Then tell me why he’s coming over right now?” 

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my skull. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I slowly turned to face him. 

“Hey, umm…would you like to dance with me?” he asked offering his hand to me.

“Y-yeah sure,” I replied taking his hand. Once again, that electric pull was there when he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

When we found a spot, the awkward feeling swept over me. He gently pulled me closer to him by my waist and rested his hand on my lower back. Our bodies were pressed up against each other and the feeling was indescribable, I just wanted to stay in that moment forever.

Josh began to move, his moves stepped out of rhythm. It made me giggle a bit and he looked at me with a shy smile.

“I know, I’m the greatest dancer in the world,” he joked. I couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

“Here, why don’t you follow my lead? I’ll make you an even better dancer,” I winked.

Following the beat, I led Josh as I tried to walk him through the steps. He stepped on my feet a few times but after a few moments, he began to move with me. 

We began to feel comfortable with each other as we danced away. He would hold me close against him and twirled me a few times. I didn’t want the dance to end; I would have been happy standing there with him and looking up into his hazel eyes. Once the song came to an end, he walked me back to the table.

I saw Lauren with a bright smile on her face, like she was secretly was telling me ‘I told you so’. 

“Lauren, this is Josh. Josh, this is Lauren, my friend and roommate during our stay,” I said as they shook hands. 

After they shook hands, Lauren stood up and pushed her chair in, “Andy, I’m getting tired. Are you going to stay or do you want to go back to the room?”

“I’m getting pretty tired too. It’s been a long and tiring day,” I responded running my fingers through my hair.

“If you want, my friend and I can walk you back. It’s not safe for two young ladies to be walking alone,” he interjected. 

In less than two minutes, Josh came back with the tall man that was at the bar with him. He introduced us to Andre, one of his best friends that came along with him while filming. Andre was the sweetest guy I had ever met, he too was getting tired and decided to go back to the hotel.

The walk wasn’t that far, yet Lauren walked ahead with Andre so she could leave me alone with Josh. I knew what she was doing, but I still didn’t want to accept her words from earlier. While Andre and Lauren were laughing and cracking jokes, I asked Josh how his movie was coming along. He spoke with such commitment and excitement, that he got me excited for him. 

“That sounds so amazing; hopefully it comes out in the United States,” I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

He licked his lips and smirked at me. That simple move made my heart skip a beats and caused me to gasp a bit. He was teasing me, and I liked it. 

“I know you just want to see me shirtless in the movie. That’s why you’re eager to see it,” he said in a husky and cocky voice.

“I like your acting, but I would be lying if I told you that weren’t true at all.” Holy shit. Did I just say that? Before I realized what I just slipped, Josh chuckled at my response.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” I apologized covering my face with my hands. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

We arrived at the hotel and lo and behold, there were a few teenage girls waiting for Josh. Lauren and I were about to walk to the elevators, when Josh stopped us to move any further. They were shrieking and a few of them even cried. He was such a sweetheart taking pictures with all of them and talking to them for a bit.

Finally as the elevator arrived, they asked us on what floor we were staying at and pressed the button.

“Have you guys ever been to a movie set?” Josh asked us both randomly.

Shaking our heads no, he asked if we would like to go and visit the set.

“Are you kidding? Yes! When can we go? We’re free on Fridays,” Lauren responded for the both of us. 

“Friday works out fine. We film during the day on Fridays and we’re given the evenings and weekends off since we work all day and night on most days,” he explained.

Once we arrived on our floor, the guys stepped out with us and told us that we can visit the set this Friday if we liked. All we needed was a pass and Josh could give them to us that same day. We exchanged numbers and confirmed what time Andre would pick us up to take us to the set.

It was time to say our goodnights and our goodbyes. Andre was a big teddy bear when it came to his hugs, he squeezed us in a tight and gentle way. When it was my time to say goodnight to Josh, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. He smelled like cologne that had melted on to his body just right, his breath gave away a faint smell of whiskey and his muscles felt hard and strong underneath my hands.

When he pulled away to look at me, I got a better look at his eyes. Boy where they beautiful. They were just as I saw them in my dream, but they were even more precious up close. 

I could hear Lauren clearing her throat and I quickly let go of Josh. “Goodnight, Josh. I’ll see you Friday.”

“Goodnight, Andy. I can’t wait to see you again,” he quietly answered as a hint of pink swiped over his cheeks. 

With one last smile and wave, I walked in and locked the door behind me. Lauren already had her smug look on her face and I knew she was going to say something.

“Well look at that! Maybe your dream about being with Peeta Mellark will come true,” she taunted.

“Shut it!” I said in a playful manner as I threw a pillow at her. “He was just being friendly, that’s all.”

“Andy, I saw the look in his eyes. It looked like it pained him to let you go and I saw the same expression on your face too. I haven’t seen you this happy in a while.”

“Okay, I admit that I like him. It’s just a phase, I’ll get over it,” I mumbled looking down at my hands.

“Please don’t doubt yourself. Do you know what Andre told me as we walked back here? He was telling me that Josh noticed you when we walked in. He wasn’t even paying attention to the conversation that was going on at his table. That’s why when he told Andre who he was looking at, he wanted help. Josh wanted to talk to you from the start.”

“I don’t know, Lauren. I really need to think about this. Maybe we are better off as friends,” I sadly admitted. He probably wasn’t looking for anything serious.

“Believe me when I say that he likes you,” she repeated as she got ready for bed.

That night, I was having a hard time falling asleep. All I could think about was my fortunate encounter with Josh. He was as sweet as I thought he would be, his looks were breath taking and he was overall the kind of guy that I would be interested in.

Everytime I closed my eyes, I would still feel his innocent touches that were imprinted on me throughout the night. How the spark ignited deep within me when he held me as we danced and our goodbyes before I walked into the room. I never wanted to let go and when I did, it hurt. I couldn’t believe that in the short time since we had met, my feelings were giving in. I needed to calm down, it was all in my head. However, the fact that I was going to see him again in a week didn’t soothe me whatsoever. I couldn’t get my hopes up, not like last time because a lesson once learned, is hard to forget.


	4. Shame on Me

The first weekend in Panama came and went. Lauren and I went down to the beach with a few people that had gone out to dinner with. We even went out clubbing and stayed out until exhaustion took over us.

On Sunday, Josh texted me to tell me that Andre would pick us up at ten to take us to the set. I thought it was a bit early to tell, but Lauren said he was eager to talk to me.

When Monday rolled around, class was officially in session. All I could think about was that I was going to see him at the end of the week. Everytime we would be out, I was constantly looking for him in the crowd.

Thursday evening was when the butterflies started to kick in. I pulled out different outfits and asked Lauren about her opinion on them. I really wanted to impress Josh, but everything that I pulled out made me feel self conscious.

“Andy, just wear shorts and a nice top,” Lauren suggested. “Just go casual, I’m sure he would like that better.”

“I can’t believe that I’m making such a big deal about this. I mean why the hell am I even trying to impress him? He probably fell head over heels for his co-star already,” I huffed out as I threw myself on my bed.

Lauren walked to the closet and pulled out a top and tossed it to me. She then sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. “He likes you, I know he does. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. I swear if you don’t do anything or even try to work something out before we go back home, you will regret it.”

Her words stung me as I tried to sleep that night. The thought of seeing Josh again after almost a week was exciting and I couldn’t contain my joy. I would once again be able to be in his arms and feel the warmth between our bodies, something I was surprised to say I missed. Needless to say, all the tossing and turning led to a sleepless night. 

I was up bright and early before Lauren woke up. I took some extra time to get ready, wanting to make a second good impression on Josh and a good first one on his co-stars. Once I was done, Lauren took one look at me and teased, “So you’re not trying to impress anyone, huh?”

The fact that her teasing hit home me made me blush. She was right, I liked Josh a lot, and I wanted to impress him but I couldn’t think of having anything serious with him. It just seemed impossible to me. I’m sure there are other women out there that would suit him better

Around ten minutes before ten, we heard a knock and saw Andre at the door. “Good morning, ladies. Ready to go?”

As we got down to the car, Lauren and I asked Andre about the movie Josh was working on since he hadn’t said much about it.

“So who is Josh exactly playing?” Lauren asked. I could feel my face get hot every time she mentioned his name and she found that funny.

“He’s playing a guy named Nick who’s visiting his brother in Columbia,” Andre explained. “He then ends up falling in love with a local girl and finds out that she’s the niece of Pablo Escobar.”

“Who’s Pablo Escobar?” Lauren questioned. Before Andre could answer her, I stepped in.

“He was a drug lord, Lauren and he was probably the most dangerous man to get involved with in South America.”

“Oh shit. That’s intense,” Lauren whispered. She and Andre continued to talk and I jumped in the conversation every once in a while. My mind was off in another direction, all I could think about was coming face to face with Josh again. 

We arrived on set about fifteen minutes later, it wasn’t a long drive. Andre gave us our passes and led us to some trailers before knocking on one. Within a few seconds, Josh opened the door, saw us and broke into a smile. He first reached out for Lauren and hugged her, and then he turned to me with open arms. I quickly went in and wrapped my own around his neck as his wrapped around my waist. Despite the heat and humidity, the warmth of our bodies together was quickly becoming addicting. I breathed in his clean scent and my skin exploded when our exposed flesh touched. We held on for a bit until I realized that it may have been a bit awkward for Lauren and Andre.

“Hey,” he said in a low voice. “How have you been? I couldn’t wait to see you today.” 

“I can say the same thing about you,” I responded as I felt the blush spread my cheeks.

I took in a minute to check out what he was wearing. He had on cutoff shorts and a tank top that had what looked like alligators on them. Everything was form fitting and the sight of him made my mouth water. His hair was a bit disheveled and he wore it well.

Snapping back into reality, Josh offered us a tour since he was on a break. Andre excused himself to make a few phone calls and that he would catch up to us. As we toured the set, Lauren and I ran into Benicio Del Toro who was playing Pablo Esocbar. Josh introduced us to him and he was very welcoming, shaking our hands and wishing us a good stay in Panama. 

“Josh!” I heard a female voice call out for him. All of us turned around to see someone running towards him, Lauren and I had to quickly move aside so she wouldn’t run us over. She threw her arms around Josh, almost knocking him down. 

“Josh, are you on your lunch break? How about we go out?” she asked excitedly, totally ignoring that fact that we were there.  
He carefully pulled her arms off of him, slightly embarrassed and slowly turned her towards us. She was about an inch shorter than him, had long, straight, dark brown hair, tan skin and a big smile. “Claudia, this is Andy and Lauren. Remember I told you I met some friends last Friday? Well, here they are.” His voice sounded strained and it was getting me a bit anxious.

“Oh, so you’re the girl that Josh keeps talking about,” she said in her Spanish accent as her eyes held my gaze. Nothing about her tone was inviting and I could already tell that it wasn’t going to go anywhere good.

Lauren jumped in seeing how there was already tension. “Yeah we’re the girls that left a good impression on Josh. Isn’t that right?”

“Well, it’s nice meeting you two. I’m Claudia Traisac, I play Maria, Josh’s love interest,” she bragged as she playfully hugged Josh. He didn’t seem comfortable with her and once again, he removed her arms from him.

“Claudia, I think we should have lunch another day. I really want to show them around,” Josh said calmly. Claudia huffed and stomped back in the direction that she came from, throwing a disgusted look over her shoulder.

“Well that was lovely,” Lauren joked and Josh and I started bursting into laughter.

“Yeah, she’s a handful. She tried coming onto me when we first started production and I told her we would be better off as friends. She didn’t take it so lightly and has been finding any opportunity to be with me. It’s kind of annoying.”

Trying to leave behind the awkward run-in, Josh took us around the set and introduced to us the director. He was very nice and welcoming, making up for Claudia’s behavior. We then walked onto the beach, not far from where the crew was set up. The sand was soft and the water was cool to the touch as we walked around the shore. Lauren’s phone rang and she excused herself leaving me with Josh. 

“So how do you like Panama so far?” he asked.

“It’s breathtaking. I’m so glad to be here, although I thought I was close to not coming.”

Looking over at me, he had a soft smile on his face. “I’m glad you came, otherwise I wouldn’t have met you.” 

When it was time for lunch we ate together, waiting until Josh had to go back to work before parting company. I was really excited to see Josh act; I loved how he was able to get into character in a matter of seconds. 

The scene was taking place on the beach and we walked over with the crew. Andre stayed behind while Lauren and I found a spot to sit on the sand as we saw Josh and Claudia in action. There was a scene where they kissed and I felt a pang of jealousy hit me. I knew they were just acting, but I had to look away before my feelings took over. 

Once they called cut, Lauren went to go find a bathroom leaving me sitting alone. When Josh was done talking with a crew member, he came over and sat down beside me, and left Claudia behind. Her mouth was left slightly open which quickly turned into a scowl. If looks could kill, I would have been dead. 

“Wow, you’re really good,” I complimented him as I drew in the sand with my finger. 

“Aww thank you. You’re too sweet,” he replied as he took a seat next to me. He cleared his throat, continuing what he had to say, “Listen Andy, um, I was wondering if you were free tonight.”

I froze my finger in the sand and looked at him, my mind went blank and it felt like my lungs gave up on pumping air. “A-are you asking me out?” I asked in disbelief.

“Y-yeah, I am. I really like you and I would like to take you out to dinner. I just want to be alone with you. Lauren likes to hog you and I’m kind of jealous,” he joked.

It felt like my heart leaped into my throat as I tried to answer. Instead, I giggled. “She’s just around because she can’t survive in a Spanish speaking country without me.”

He laughed along before asking, “So is that a yes?” hope danced in his eyes as his fingers knotted together.

“Yes, Josh, that’s a yes. Thank you.” He held out his arm, encouraging me to scoot in closer to his side. Once I had moved closer and laid my head on his shoulder, he closed his arm around my side. That moment felt so right, I felt too comfortable at his side. It scared me for a minute and then it vanished just as quickly as it had come. I never felt like that before; Patrick didn’t come close to what I was feeling at that moment with Josh. 

The crew packed and headed towards the next location. Lauren came back and we followed Josh back to his trailer, he had to change his outfit and get into hair and makeup. He told us that we could find a spot to sit among the crew and that he wouldn’t take long. 

As we were looking for a place to sit, I told Lauren what Josh asked me on the beach.

“Are you kidding me? Oh my god, I’m so happy for you! I was hoping that you would’ve listened to me and make the first move, but he beat you to it!” she shrieked.

“Oh Lauren, he’s just so sweet. I feel comfortable with him, he’s so genuine and down to earth and everything I could ask for. He makes my heart race and the butterflies flutter, but most of all, he makes me feel so much better than how Patrick ever made me feel.”

“Andy, good things come to those who wait. See what just happened? You definitely are done with your waiting,” she said.

“I guess you’re right. I’m happy, I really am,” I replied with a smile on my face.

I asked a crew member where we could sit and she told us that we could sit where they were about to film as long as we went to go find chairs. We ventured off to find chairs when we walked by a trailer whose door were wide open. I could hear people inside talking to one another in Spanish. The sound of Claudia’s voice was unmistakable. Lauren insisted on hiding behind the door and listening to her conversation.

“Come on, Andy. What’s she saying?” she whispered.

“Lauren, let’s go. We are going to get caught!”

I was about to pull her by the elbow when I heard Claudia say my name. I pushed Lauren behind me and listened from behind the door. She was talking to her friend in the trailer about how Josh brought us to the set to “visit”. She went on to say that way he talked about me all week made it sound like I was God-sent when in reality, I was just a disappointment. I wasn’t pretty or thin and I wasn’t the first girl that he brought to the set. He was just going to throw me aside after the day was over and I would never hear from him again. “Just like he’s done with all the rest,” Claudia’s voice rang out, filled with laughter. 

My stomach flipped as I heard her say those things about me. I felt tears stinging my eyes and blurring my vision. I couldn’t bear to hear anymore so I quickly walked away from Claudia’s trailer as Lauren followed. 

“Andy, why are you crying? What did she say?” she asked with genuine concern.

“Josh. He’s lying about everything. H-he’s done this before to other girls and he just throws them away like nothing,” I sobbed out. “This is all a joke. I’m part of it and he’s going to have a good laugh about it tomorrow. I want to leave now.”

“Are you sure she’s not trying to break you? What if she’s lying about everything?”

“No, the person in there with her didn’t deny it, I heard them both laughing. Just please let’s go. I don’t want to be here anymore,” I choked out.

“Maybe if you talk to Jo-,”

“No. I don’t want to see or talk to him,” I stated simply. 

She just nodded and walked with me to the entrance. She didn’t push it because she knew that I had had enough. Just as we were about to leave, we saw Andre walking back onto the set. He looked as if he was about to say something until he saw my state. 

“Andy, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not. I need to go Andre, but thank you for inviting me,” I said with a shaking voice as I handed him my pass. He stayed with us until we got a cab and I overheard Lauren telling Andre what happened. He said he was going to talk to Josh about it, but I really didn’t care. 

Our cab arrived Andre told us to text him when we got back. Once we arrived to our room, I went to lie down on my bed and cry some more. Was I really that stupid? Why was I crying about Josh? He wasn’t even mine and here I was crying over him. I hated the fact that he was breaking my heart after such a short time. I just got over being hurt and now this? 

My phone rang and I turned it to silent, I didn’t want to talk to or listen to anybody. I was tired, so tired, and all I wanted to do was sleep; and that’s what I did as my phone continued to lit up from incoming and missed calls.


	5. When I See You Smile

Josh

I was sitting down getting my hair fixed when Andre came in. He didn’t look happy about something and I had a feeling that it was bad.

“Dude, what did Claudia do now?” he asked in a clipped tone.

“What do you mean?” What the hell was going on?

Andre then told me what Andy heard Claudia say about her. She left with Lauren and was upset about the humiliating things Claudia had to say about her. I could feel anger boiling in me and I needed to calm down. I dialed Andy’s number but she didn’t answer. I called her two times before I asked Andre to get a hold of her.

I made my way to Claudia’s trailer to find her there talking with her friend. She could tell that I was not happy with the look on my face.

“Hi, Jo-,”

“I need to speak with you, alone,” I said as I looked over at her friend so she would get the hint to leave. Once she was gone, Claudia got out of her seat and made her way over me. She was about to put her arms around me when I stopped them from making any further move.

“No, Claudia. This has got to stop,” I retorted. “I know what you said about Andy.”

She looked at me and tried to act confused, “What do you mean?”

“She heard what you said about her and now I can’t reach her,” I said trying to explain in a calmly fashion. “I already told you, Claudia, we are better off as friends. I really like Andy, and I don’t want to ruin the time I have with her.”

I can see that she was about to cry. That was her way for anyone to feel bad for her, but I wasn’t falling for it. She had a reputation of being rude to women that were around me, except my mom when she came to visit. 

“But Josh, why can’t you give me a chance?” she whined.

“I’m sorry, Claudia. I just don’t see you that way. Andy is different and I want to get to know her better while she’s here,” I said turning around to walk out of the trailer. As I took a few steps outside I heard her screaming and throwing something in her trailer. I walked to my trailer to see if Andre got a hold of Andy.

“Did she answer?” I asked anxiously.

“No she didn’t, but I called Lauren. She fell asleep, that’s why she hasn’t answered you.”  
Maybe I had a chance to clear things up with her, I needed to hold her and tell her that everything was false about what Claudia said. I asked the director if I could leave the set early, he wasn’t very happy about it since we were already behind schedule, but he let me go. As I got in the car with Andre, I called Lauren to ask how Andy was.

“How is she? Is she okay?” I asked.

“I don’t know Josh, she really is hurt. I’ve never seen her cry that much and she worried me for a bit. She cried a lot when we got to the room but she eventually fell asleep,” she explained.

Guilt pooled in my stomach and all I wanted was to hear her, “Is she awake? Can I talk to her?”

“She’s actually in the shower right now and she should be done in a bit. It feels like she turned into the walking dead because she hasn’t said more than ten words since we got back.”

“Okay, well I’m on my way back to the hotel and I really would like to talk to her. Please don’t tell her that I’m on my way, she wouldn’t let me in the room if she found out,” I said hoping Lauren could give us some privacy.

“Don’t worry, when you get here, I’ll be down in the lobby with my laptop,” she said.

I hung up and looked out my window. The clouds were coming in, matching my mood. I silently prayed that I was given another chance. I didn’t want her to slip through my fingers.

As soon as we arrived, I went up to my room and took a shower to clear my head and think about what I had to say to her. I was really hoping she would hear me out, but with the things Andre told me, I had a feeling she didn’t want to listen at all. I couldn’t give up on her, not now. I quickly got dressed and found Andre watching TV in the suite’s living room.

“Do you think she’ll talk to me?” I asked as doubt washed over me.

“I don’t know, man. I mean the things that Claudia said were pretty mean. She made it sound like Andy was easy prey. I really hope she does, she seems so happy when you’re with her.” His words were consoling, but it was time to see if things would be okay between us.

I had planned a speech in the shower on what I was going to tell Andy but it all seemed to disappear when I knocked on the door and Lauren answered. She told me that she was sitting out on their balcony. I thanked Lauren as she picked up her laptop.

“Don’t thank me. She really likes you Josh, a lot. She just went through a nasty break up in December and the guy made her feel like trash. When she talks about you or sees you, she lights up and I can’t help but feel happy for her. Just please, do not make her feel like she’s worthless.”

She walked out and the thought came to my head. Who’s the asshole that made her feel worthless? I quickly put the thought aside as I walked towards the balcony. I saw her sitting on a chair through the screen door. She was dressed in loose shorts and a tank top, her hair was still wet as she stared ahead of her. The thing that hit me the most was the pained look on her face. 

I quietly opened the door and stood there a few seconds before she turned to me. Her eyes were swollen and her irises had turned into a forest green from her usual hazel ones. I never noticed how her eyes changed colors, but they were definitely beautiful. She had a blank look on her face as she tore off her ear phones.

“What are you doing here?” she asked in a raspy voice as she stood up. 

“I came here to talk about what happened today,” my nerves were hitting me, but I had to push through.

“If you’re here to talk about Claudia, I don’t want to hear it,” her voice quivering as she fiddled with her fingers, looking at anything but me. 

“Please, just let me explain,” I pleaded as I took a step towards her. She didn’t take a step back and took that as a good sign.

“I don’t know exactly she said about you, but I can tell you this: You are not like the rest. In fact, I never brought any other girls on set. I like you, a lot. Whatever Claudia said is completely false.”

She then looked at me, her face softening a bit, “Then why did she say that you were going to throw me aside after today?” she asked as her bottom lip quivered and tears fell down her face. I stepped in and took her hands in mine.

“I wasn’t, she’s just jealous that I prefer you over her. She has done whatever she could to get me to like her. I’m just not interested and she doesn’t want to accept that. I promise that I won’t let her bother you while you’re still here.” 

More tears were swimming in her eyes and I pulled her in for an embrace. I held her close and tight, not wanting to let go until she forgave me. The scent of her shampoo was intoxicating as I buried my face in her hair. “I’m so sorry, babe. Please forgive me,” I whispered and then placed a gentle kiss on her temple. She buried her face on my neck as I felt her tears wet the skin there. Her arms wrapped around my waist and held onto me tightly.

“I really like you, Andy. Please give me another chance. I want to make this work,” I told her as I pulled away and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. With just that simple move, I felt the electric current run through my veins, making the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up. 

She glanced up, gave me small smile and nodded. With that smile, I felt relief, “I really want us to work while we are here together. We can make these last two weeks memorable if you let me try.”

“Of course I want this trip to be unforgettable, but please, don’t take me back to the set, I don’t want to face Claudia,” she said as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

“Promise,” I swore. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. However, the little chat I had with Lauren has got me wondering about this last guy in her life.

“Andy, I know it’s none of my business, but it’s been bugging me since Lauren left. She told me about a relationship that you had with another guy who treated you badly. Want to talk about it?” She stared at me for a few seconds and I ended up regretting bringing it up. “I’m sorry. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.”

“N-no. I’ll tell you,” she grabbed my hand and led me back inside the room. I sat on her bed and she took a seat right next to me. It took all I had not to lay her down beside me to comfort her. 

“At the beginning of the spring semester last year, I met a guy at school. His name was Patrick. We were flirting on and off so he decided to ask me out. Then he admitted that he liked me and I felt the same way about him, so we made it official. We started to have problems around October. It was the usual fights of not being available to each other or not be in the mood to fool around. By then, I heard rumors that he was talking to another girl and they have seen him with her at random places. I was hurt, I felt like the only reason why he was with me was to get in my pants. He didn’t even try to make the relationship work. After we broke up before our winter break, he was constantly bothering me, finding me around campus and flirting with me. After my last final before school was over, he tried to make a move on me and I told him off. He then proceeded to embarrass me in front of people that were around by saying that I wasn’t woman enough for him.”

The whole time she told me the story, she kept looking down at her hands on her lap, like she was ashamed. It made me feel angry that this guy was bothering her, not even giving her the respect she deserved.

The one question however lingered in the air, “Did you love him?” The way she sounded when she talked about him made me think so.

“I thought I did. I gave everything I had in that relationship, only to get walked on because he just wanted to have fun,” she said with a hint of sadness. “I don’t care about the other girl; it angers me that he didn’t try to fight for me. I’m afraid to fall in love again because I don’t want the next guy to be like him.” 

Her confession made more tears run down her face and it pained me to see her so broken. With my hands gently cradling her neck, I wiped her tears with my thumbs. “It’s his loss, Andy. I swear if I were him, I would regret every waking minute not being with you. He couldn’t see how wonderful of a person that you are. Sure he may have known you longer, but in the short time that we met, I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. You are a beautiful person inside and out and if he didn’t see that, he definitely wasn’t worth your time.”

I rested my forehead against hers and we sat there in silence for a few seconds. “I’m starting to fall for you,” she spoke up silently. “It scares the hell out me because I never fall this fast.”

The truth came out and to say that I haven’t fallen for her would be a lie. “I’m falling for you too. The first night that we sat at that bar and talked, I felt like I could reach the sky. When we danced, it felt like no one was in the room except for us. I never had someone have that effect on me. I just want to try to make you happy, to bring back that smile that took my breath away.” 

Both of her hands were resting on my thigh and I dropped one hand on top of hers. Her cheeks were starting to flush as she looked at me in the eyes. Licking my lips, I slowly leaned in towards her as she reciprocated. I closed my eyes and let my lips gently touch hers. They were so soft and delicate, just the way I thought they would be. She slowly granted me access as her tongue caressed mine at a gentle pace. 

She was the first to pull away, making me want more. Her smile crept up on her face as she touched my cheek with care. “I’m glad I met you, Josh. And I’m glad you’re making me smile again,” she told me.

To be honest, she was the one making me smile again. I know I don’t show it a lot in photos, but she was the one who was genuinely making it come out of me. I slowly went in for another kiss, pouring everything I had into it and letting her know that I wasn’t going to give up on her easily.


	6. Far From a Dream

The moment our lips touched, I felt a spark ignite in me. His tender touch made me feel appreciated; something that I haven’t felt in such a long time. The feeling of wanting more was just too much. I wanted to consume him and to make him mine.

Josh pulled me closer to him and I took the opportunity to lay him down on the bed as I straddled his hips. His hands were running up and down my back in a soothing motion as our lips crushed against one another. We were desperate to feel more, but we wouldn’t want Lauren to catch us in the act. 

My mouth left a trail of kisses from his jaw down to his neck, finding his sweet spot. He moaned and I found it incredibly sexy. Josh guided his hands to my ass, encouraging me to grind on him. Just when I was about to give in, his phone rang. Fuck, why?

He groaned out of frustration and dug into his pocket to see who it was. It took him a few seconds to read the text before he chuckled.

“Who is it?” I asked as I sat up on his lap. Damn the person who just interrupted our special moment.

“It’s Lauren,” he answered. “She wants to know if we were done making up because she doesn’t want to walk in on us.”

I laughed along as I got off his lap and sat on the bed. Once he finished answering Lauren, he leaned up on his elbow facing me. His cheeks were slightly flushed and I must have looked the same.

“So are we still up for tonight?” he wondered.

“Yes, absolutely,” I answered with the biggest smile. I leaned in for a quick peck before we heard the door jiggle.

“Well hopefully you guys behaved while I was gone,” Lauren teased as she walked in.

“Of course we did, why wouldn’t we?” Josh replied.

It was time for Josh to go, so I walked him to the door. Before he stepped out to the hallway, he told me to be ready at six. He then gave me a quick, sweet kiss before he walked back to the elevator.

“Please tell me that you guys are okay,” Lauren pleaded as I walked back into the room.

“Yeah, we’re more than okay,” I replied sounding content.

“Lauren, I feel bad that I’m not hanging out with you. I feel like I’m always ditching you,” I said feeling immediately guilty.

“Andy, don’t worry about it. I’m seeing you happy for the first time in a long time. You really do deserve it. I’m all yours when we get back home. Besides, I’m going out with a few people from the group tonight, so I won’t get lonely,” she joked.

Six o’clock came faster than expected. I picked out a floral dress that I brought with me, hoping that it would be appropriate for the occasion. Putting on the last finishing touches, I modeled for Lauren, asking her how I looked.

“You look amazing! Good luck with Josh, he’s going to be all over you,” she winked. “Do you know where he’s taking you?”

“I honestly don’t know. Hopefully nowhere fancy, just a place where we can enjoy each other’s company.”

There was a knock on a door and I suddenly felt nervous. I knew I shouldn’t, but Josh brought that out in me. It was like starting from anew, and it felt good. 

Opening the door, I took in his appearance. He was wearing a white, short sleeved button down shirt with dark washed jeans. The top buttons were open, exposing a hint of his chest hair and necklace. I had to control myself because my mouth was watering and at any given minute, I felt like I would start drooling.

“Wow, Andy. You look beautiful,” he complimented as he looked at me. 

At this point, my cheeks felt like they began to match the tiny pink flowers on my dress. I stepped out into the hallway when Lauren was at the door. I could already see she had on her protective attitude, “Josh take care of her, keep her safe and if she stays the night, at least text me.” 

I rolled my eyes when she said the last part, “Goodbye, Lauren!” Josh laughed to himself, but promised her that he would if anything happened.

Once she shut the door, Josh held out his hand and I hesitantly took it. Oh yes, I could definitely get used to his touch. He then brought our hands up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand, making my skin feel hotter than it already was.

“You really are beautiful, Andy,” his voice sounding hoarse. It still amazed me that I had this affect on him.

“Thank you, you’re looking handsome as always,” I said breathlessly.

We arrived at a restaurant that was located close to the beach. Over dinner, we talked about almost everything. Josh talked about his upcoming projects like his basketball tournament in August, shooting Mockingjay and how he was in the talks of starring and producing a movie. The whole time when he talked, he spoke with such excitement and enthusiasm. He was a hard worker and so dedicated to what he does. It was no wonder he had so many admiring fans; he was everything and more, the whole package.

He then flipped the spotlight on me and asked about my life. I told him my plans after graduation the following May, what it’s like to live in Las Vegas and a shared a few embarrassing incidents that happened on my 21st birthday and other random moments.

After dinner, we walked around on the beach hand in hand, neither of us ready for the night to end. Josh held me by his side, kissing me from time to time. The feel of his lips made my skin tingle with anticipation of what the rest of the night had in store. 

We decided to head back to Josh’s suite because we were getting stares from random people and we didn’t want them to bother us. Andre wasn’t in the suite; he had gone out with a few people from the crew and would be back late.

Josh’s suite was spacious and had an amazing view of the city. As I gazed out his window, it suddenly felt awkward being alone with him in a room after what we had done in mine. The feeling of unfinished business was still lingering in the air. I wanted it and I wanted it bad, I just didn’t know if Josh still felt the same way. 

I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind as he handed me a drink. His lips peppered small kisses from my shoulder and up my neck. I involuntary moaned and moved my head to the side to give him more access.

“How about we watch a movie?” he asked in a deep voice.

“Just as long as we make out at random times,” I joked as I took a sip from the strong substance.

“Don’t worry there will be plenty of that,” he answered with a grin as he lead me to the couch.

Josh decided on a movie that someone on set recommended him to watch. Before the movie was halfway over I felt the alcohol kick in. Instead of making me want to fool around with Josh, it made me sleepy. I couldn’t fight it anymore, so I curled up with Josh and closed my eyes. 

I felt Josh shaking me gently, trying to wake me up. I opened one eye and realized that the movie was over. Groaning, I tried standing up even though I felt too tired and a little dizzy to actually move. 

“Where are you going?” Josh questioned trying to help me up.

“Going back to my room,” I mumbled while rubbing my eyes.

“I already sent a text to Lauren telling her that you fell asleep. Just stay here tonight, I promise I won’t do anything.” 

I opened my heavy lids as much as I could and I could see how much he wanted me to stay. I thought about it for a few seconds before I gave in.

“Okay, I’m too tired to walk to the elevator and wait to get to my floor anyway,” I sighed. Josh gave a small chuckle and a quick peck on my forehead before he led me to his room.

I stood in the doorway as Josh went in and opened a drawer to look for something. He handed me a white t-shirt and some basketball shorts of his so I could change out of my dress. 

I couldn’t believe how tired I was. Maybe it was from all the crying from earlier. Drama always tended to make me feel worn out at the end of the day and I hated how it took a toll on me.

As I walked out of the bathroom with my dress and shoes in hand, I couldn’t believe the sight in front of me. Josh was also in another pair of basketball shorts, shirtless. His back was towards me and I caught a glimpse of his anchor and ship tattoo on his upper back before he turned to me. His other anchor tattoo on his side stood out against his skin. I scanned his chest that was sprinkled with a little chest hair down his defined abs and finally to his happy trail. I dropped my dress and quickly averted my eyes from his gaze. I could feel myself turn red as I picked up my belongings and turned to head out towards the living room.

“Hey, where are you going Andy?” he asked as he went after me.

“I’m sleeping on the couch,” I responded, not wanting to look at him before my face turned into the color of Mars. 

“Babe, you don’t have to sleep on the couch. Do you feel uncomfortable being here?”

“N-no,” I stuttered as I finally looked at him with a flushed face. “I just…I don’t want to disturb you while you’re sleeping.”

“You won’t be disturbing me, you make me feel relaxed. I promise I won’t do anything,” he pleaded as he reached out for my hand.

With those puppy eyes looking down on me, I couldn’t say no. I walked back into his room and walked to the other side of the bed. His room was cold and I covered myself to give me some warmth. 

“Goodnight, Andy,” Josh spoke up as he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Goodnight, Josh,” I said as I turned over to my side and as Josh turned off the light. He hadn’t moved so I suspected that he was lying on his back.

The feeling of not being touched by him at that moment didn’t feel good at all. On top of feeling cold, my thoughts went back to our conversation on the balcony. I really hope he meant what he said about wanting to be with me because the feeling of wanting to be with him was too strong for my liking. I hesitated for a moment before I rolled over a bit.

“Josh?” I whispered, hoping he would hear me.

“Hmm?” I heard him say as he turned his head towards me from what I can see in the dark.

I grabbed his right arm and wrapped it around my waist. For a minute, I felt his body stiffen, like he didn’t expect me to do that. “Please?” I begged.

I thought he wasn’t going to respond and I was about to lose hope before he pulled me against his chest. He kissed my neck and buried his face in my hair. “Sleep, baby,” I heard him say.

The warmth of our bodies felt so comfortable and right. I shut my eyes and felt myself drift into sleep, as Josh’s gentle rubbing above the waistband of my shorts soothed me. With Josh’s arm around me and the rising of his chest on my back, I was glad that it was far from a dream.


	7. The Touch of My Hand

I woke up from my sleep feeling a sudden chill. According to the alarm clock at my side, it was 7:30 am. I was on my front, hugging a pillow and I could feel my lower back exposed to the cool air, followed by a warm touch tracing my small tattoo of a crescent moon and star on my hip. 

“You never told me you had a tattoo, babe,” Josh mumbled in his sleepy voice. I didn’t want him to stop touching me, it felt too damn good.

“I was going to mention it to you, but I totally forgot,” I groaned as I buried my face in the pillow. His lips hovered over that spot and gently pressed a kiss on top of it.

With that simple motion, my eyes jolted open as I slowly turned over on my back. Josh was hovering over me, shirtless, just the way I remembered him from last night. He lowered his lips to mine, starting out slow then increasing in intensity. This kiss definitely picked up from where we left off yesterday.

Josh’s arms held his body weight off of me while his hands were close to my head. I opened my legs so he could settle himself against me. I could feel that he was hard and he began to grind against me, the friction quickly becoming too much to handle.

Without breaking the kiss, I decided I felt bold and lowered a hand between us, rubbing him over his shorts. He threw back his head and hissed, “Don’t stop.” Josh began to thrust into my hand and I knew that it would feel even better skin to skin. I slowly toyed with the waistband of his shorts with my other hand, hoping he would get the hint. He broke the kiss, looking me in the eyes as he lowered his shorts down for me. 

Looking down, I was shocked to see how big he was. His oh-so happy trail led down to his beautiful cock. I quickly gave my palm a lick and went to work. Josh was hard and smooth at the same time, getting harder in the process. His breathing accelerated and his moans were soon filling the room. Some pre-cum seeped out and I ran my thumb over the head of his cock to help make my movements flow easier.

I felt myself growing increasingly wet, but I knew that sex was just too soon. It was best to go at this pace. Josh tugged on my shirt, interrupting my thoughts and looked at me like he was asking permission to take it off. I nodded, letting him know that it was okay. 

I let go of him and he slowly stripped my top off me before I laid down once again. I was bared to him and I could feel his gaze eating me up. I felt so shy for some reason that I covered myself with my arm. I knew that I wasn’t perfect and physically showing myself to Josh made me feel so vulnerable. My skin flushed slightly at the thought that he was taking it all in. Maybe this was a bad idea.

“Hey, don’t hide from me,” he cooed as he removed my arm off my face. “You’re beautiful, Andy. You shouldn’t feel embarrassed, I like what I see. Very much,” he continued while he licked his lips. His eyes darkened with lust as his words simultaneously settled me and further turned me on. I gently pulled him down to kiss me, but I could tell he wanted to do something else.

He palmed my breasts into his strong hands and slowly relished them. I arched my back, pressing myself against his palms, feeling my nipples strain against them. Josh slowly lowered his mouth on to my left nipple and gently sucked it while he played with the other with his fingers. The feeling of his tongue sent waves of pleasure throughout my body, making me see stars as I closed my eyes. 

I couldn’t control the moans and whimpers that escaped my mouth as Josh moved on to my other nipple. I held on to his shoulders, clawing the skin there. Without thinking, I started to rub myself against his length, letting the heat and friction take me to places where I wanted to be. His lips traveled between the valley of my breasts, down my stomach and finally to the waistband of the shorts. He looked up asking for permission, once more, to remove the material.

My hips automatically lifted up so all I was left in were my red lace panties. Now I really was blushing, my face was turning the same color as the material that was the barrier that blocked what I really wanted. 

Rubbing my thighs, where they rested on his in a soothing motion, he licked his lips looking down at the lace. “Oh fuck,” he mumbled as he traced the waistband of the material with a finger. His touch made me writhe under him, setting my body on fire. Boldly, I took his hand and lead him to the heat that was building up every movement. Josh took over and began rub me through my panties, making me gasp at how gentle his touch was. “You’re so wet already,” he grinned, looking satisfied at how he was making me come undone.

“Please,” I pleaded. “Touch me, Josh.” My voice sounded strained. I couldn’t stop myself; I wanted, no I needed him to touch me now. 

With great care, Josh pulled my panties aside and ran a finger along my wet slit. At that moment, I felt like I was getting shocked as he began to make his way to my aching clit. He leaned over to cover my groans with his mouth as he slowly rubbed the throbbing bundle of nerve. 

“You like that?” he asked huskily. No words would come out, so all I could do was nod. I didn’t want Josh to feel like this was a one way road, so I once again, grabbed his length and began to return the favor.

Josh’s thick finger went down to my entrance, gathering some of my wetness to rub my nub. He did this a few times and every time he did, I tightened my hold on him. My sensitivity seemed to be something that he enjoyed. He flicked my earlobe and nibbled on my neck, leaving a trail with his tongue. 

He finally slid in two digits, making me arch off the bed. The intense feeling made me moan loud, not caring who was around to hear it. Josh pumped his fingers in and out slowly as I pushed my hips towards him. “You feel so good, baby,” he whispered against my lips. He pumped until he found that special spot that almost made me scream. 

Josh covered my mouth with his, capturing my scream with an intense kiss. When he pulled away, he grinned down at me. “Shh, we wouldn’t want Andre to wake up, right?” he asked in his seductive voice. Shit. I totally forgot that Andre was here. 

He began to lower his head and I instantly let go of him. No, he couldn’t. I never had someone go down on me. Even in my previous relationship, I had never been pleasured like that. Patrick never ate me out because he would make snide comments about how he didn’t like doing it because he didn’t like tasting it and it just made me feel insecure about myself.

“N-no,” I managed to stutter out as I struggled to sit up. Josh looked at me with a questioning expression on his face. Great, now I ruined the moment with doubt.

“What’s wrong?” he asked while his fingers, still inside me, barely moved. 

“It’s just that…I never had someone do that to me and I feel insecure about it. I was the one who would give, but I never got it in return.” God that was embarrassing. How could anyone have a relationship without their partner tasting them?

“I’m sorry,” I blurted out as I hid my face in my hand. I could feel the heat warm up my face at the embarrassing comment. 

With his free hand, he lifted my chin up so we could see eye to eye. “Babe, don’t worry about it. If you’re not ready, I won’t push you,” he said with a sincere tone. The fact that he wasn’t pushing me was a heartfelt move. He was respecting my feelings, something other guys that I met never seemed to do.

Josh made his way back to my lips, lowering me to the bed again as his thrusts against my hand were getting faster. We kissed at a lazy pace and I could feel my orgasm approaching as he kept rubbing me, only this time faster.

“I’m going to come, baby,” I whimpered out. The sounds that came from my wetness sounded louder than before and I could feel the juices coat his fingers. “Come for me,” he demanded softly as my walls fluttered around him.

Right there, was the light at the end of the tunnel that blinded my vision as I closed my eyes. It felt like I was taken to the highest peak and then I was blissfully falling. Josh removed my hand that was gripped around him and pumped a few times and came over the lower part of my stomach as he grunted out, “Fuck!” 

It took me a few seconds to open my eyes, and I saw Josh sticking his digits in his mouth, cleaning my juices off. “Mmm, you taste good,” he winked.

We stayed like that for a few seconds, coming down from our high. Josh walked to the bathroom and came out with a washcloth. He carefully cleaned me up before he cleaned himself and I thought it was a sweet, intimate gesture. Once he was done, he lay down with me again, spooning me as he pressed a kiss onto my shoulder.

“You feel so good, Andy. Thank you for sharing this special moment with me,” he whispered.

“You make me feel good Josh, different. I’m glad you were able to accept me through all my flaws,” I responded with a blush.

Sleep over took us, and when we woke it was nearly two hours later. It was time to go back to my room to freshen up, even though Josh offered his shower. Walking back to my room, Josh told me to clear the day because he and Andre were going to take Lauren and me out around town.

After we sealed the deal with a kiss, I quietly tried to open the door. Lauren was already awake watching TV in bed. When she saw me, she had the biggest grin on her face.

“Ooooh, you totally have sex hair. How was last night?” she asked in a mischievous tone. Putting me on the spot always caught me off guard.

“It was fine. Actually, it was wonderful,” I said with a dream-like smile. The way Josh handled me this morning was slow and caring, it was something that I definitely missed.

Around lunch time, we were out touring more of the town. Josh and I couldn’t keep our hands off each other and Andre and Lauren would tease us saying that we should go back to the hotel to have fun. We stopped for lunch at a restaurant that had become a favorite of Josh’s. It was the only place where he felt like they made food close to what he liked back home. There were a few fans that recognized Josh and he was so sweet and polite with them by taking pictures and signing anything that was given to him. 

While walking back to the room, Josh pulled me aside, away from Andre and Lauren. “Will you stay with me tonight?” he asked. It was so cute how he sounded nervous, like I was going to reject him.

“I don’t know,” I hesitated as I looked over at Lauren who was holding back a giggle “Lauren is already making fun of me. She thinks that we’re having too much fun.”

“Let her think what she wants. I want you, close to me. I know I sound stupid, but I had the best sleep last night since I came here. Please?”

I nodded my agreement. “Okay, just let me get a few things.” Walking into the room, I grabbed a change of clothes and bathroom essentials and threw them in a bag. I told Lauren that I would be staying with Josh and quickly made my way towards the door before she could make any comments.

“Take care, be safe!” she yelled out as I walked out. Josh was waiting patiently against the opposite wall. He still managed to make my heart flutter when he wore the simplest clothes that clung to his body in all the right places. 

As we got back to Josh’s room, Andre was on his way out the door telling us that he was going out again and wouldn’t be back until later tonight. I had a feeling Josh told him that we wanted to be alone because he had a smirk on his face the whole time. “Have fun you two,” he winked.

We walked into Josh’s room and I placed my stuff on top of a dresser. I turned around to face Josh as his hands settled on my waist. Wrapping my arms around him, I settled into his embrace, feeling safe. 

“So what do you have planned for the night?” I asked coyly as I traced his jaw with my finger.

“Well, I was kind of wondering if we could continue what we were doing this morning,” he asked. His pupils were dilated and his cheeks were slightly flushed. 

Kissing beneath his jaw and making my way to his lips, I whispered, “I’d like that very much.”

And so, slowly stripping ourselves from our clothes, we indulged in our fantasy. Gentle caresses and sweet kisses were exchanged throughout the night until we fell into a deep sleep wrapped around each other.


	8. I Think That Possibly, Maybe I'm Falling for You

Monday rolled around and I had the hardest time concentrating during Professor Izollo’s lectures. My mind would wander off and think about the amazing time that I had with Josh over the weekend. From Friday evening to last night, he made an effort in showing me that he cared for me.

Lauren would catch me day dreaming and would tap my shoulder or try to keep me focused, but it was no use. I kept imagining the way our skin felt when it came into contact with each other, just the thought of it made me blush. Even the group that we went out with the first night thought something was wrong with me. They knew a few well known actors were staying at the same hotel as we were, but thank god no one, other than Lauren, has seen us. I couldn’t help that I was thinking about Josh, he simply consumed my mind.

On Wednesday, we were informed that our last day of instruction was the following Wednesday. The news hit me; I only had a little over a week with Josh. We haven’t even talked about what we were going to do after we left Panama. 

When we got back to the room, Lauren suggested that we go out to dinner and shop around. I honestly didn’t feel like leaving the room, but I felt bad that I kept ditching her. We freshened up and ventured off to find a restaurant. Laruen suspected something was going on so she began her usual questioning.

“Andy, what’s wrong? It seems like since Monday morning I lost you,” she questioned.

“It’s nothing,” I bluntly said as I looked at anything but her icy blue eyes.

“Well, that’s complete bullshit. Did Josh do something to you?”

Was it really that obvious? I am such an open book.

“He didn’t do anything wrong, he’s treated me with nothing but respect. It’s just that…,” I honestly didn’t know how to broach the subject to Lauren. She stopped sipping her drink and gave me her ‘Well, continue’ look.

“I know we just have a week left and, I’m just wondering what’s going to happen to us when this is over.”

Lauren pushed aside her drink and reached over to place her hand on mine. I knew she felt bad for me and she wanted me to happy. I guess she’s worried that I’m going to return to my previous state of moping around and avoiding any potential guy at school.

“You should talk to him about it,” she stated. “When will you see him again?”

“I don’t know yet. I was thinking about calling him on Friday,” I stated.

Once our food arrived, I asked Lauren to talk about something else. She talked about how on Friday night when she went out with the group, one of the guys tried to kiss her. Of course he was drunk and she told him off. She repeatedly told him that she had a boyfriend and that only infuriated the guy even more. So she did what any girl would do, she threw her drink at him. We laughed over our dinner and then talked about what Professor Izollo was teaching earlier that day.

We finished dinner and headed off into the town. At night, the plazas would light up and families took strolls or sat on benches. It certainly gave me the feel when I would visit my family in Mexico. At that moment, everyone leaves behind their worries and just enjoy being with each other. There were a few couples there, embracing and kissing one another. That was when I wished Josh was at my side. It’s been three days since I last saw him, and even though we would text or have short phone conversations since then, it wasn’t the same as him actually being with me.

Lauren would go into practically every little store and buy souvenirs for her friends and family. I guess it was best that I would get something for my family since I would be home in California mid July. 

When we finished buying knick knacks, we sat on a bench, watching children chase around bubbles that they blew. It was really cute and we laughed along with their parents.

“So, Andy,” Lauren began. “Do you have feelings for Josh?”

“Why would you say that?” I asked as I kept watching the children.

“Well, I just wanted to know. I mean you guys look really cute together and all, but are you guys going to become official? You guys live in complete different states.”

I knew I had to face this conversation with Josh, but I honestly didn’t know how to begin it. “It’s true, I know the guy for a week and I’m already falling for him,” I said as my vision began to blur. “What does Josh see in me? I’m ordinary compared to the other girls of his status. He can literally have anyone he wants and why would he want me? I’m not pretty, I’m not rich and I’m not some Hollywood actress or model who can get linked to him and we’d become the perfect couple. I mean, don’t they say he has a type? Claudia can fit into that category. Not me. It doesn’t work that way. I’m just a student, I’m no one special,” I cried as I tried to calm my shaking voice down. 

Lauren eyes became glassy and she pulled me in for a hug. “You are special, Andy. There is a reason Josh came along your path. If he chose you, it means that no one at home or even here was remotely interesting to him. Listen, Andre was talking to me on Sunday about Josh’s past relationships. All he told me was that he was in too deep and he got hurt a lot because the girls never met him halfway. He also told me that when you’re not around Josh, he would talk about you like you were the only girl in the world to him. Remember, ‘It’s not always rainbows and butterflies, it’s compromise that moves us along’,” I giggled at her last line, nothing like a Maroon 5 reference to lighten the mood. I really didn’t know if it was true, but the way she expressed it made me believe it could be. “I bet if you guys talked about how things will go about after Panama, you’ll figure something out.”

Letting out a deep breath, I finally spilled the last part of my thoughts, “It’s just one more week Lauren. This is nothing but a fling.” When I said it was only that, my heart ached. I didn’t know if Josh felt the same way, but if he did, what was the guarantee that any of this would work out? 

We got back to the hotel and worked on a written assignment that was due the next day. Although it was a small one, it at least distracted me from our talk from earlier. Afterwards when Lauren stepped into the shower, I made my way towards the balcony.

The sky looked purple due to the clouds that were coming in. I watched as lights along the beach lit up, twinkling in their own unique way. Looking below, people were walking the streets, laughing and looking happy. A slight breeze cooled me a bit as I sat down.

The dreaded question was starting to bubble up. Was Andre really telling the truth to Lauren? I really hoped this wasn’t a joke. I had a lot of bad luck when it came to guys, it was either ‘get friend zoned or keep on moving’ with me. Patrick was just a nightmare that I wished would go away, but the hurtful thing that he last said to me constantly played in the back of my head.

Josh proved to me that I was more than enough for him, so why did I doubt myself? I hated how the mind worked when it came to what I really wanted. Just when I felt like I was about to reach a decision, there was always something hold me back. Why was I so afraid to open myself to him?

I could feel tears swimming in my eyes as the last question processed through my brain. My phone began to ring and I quickly brushed my tears away before answering.

“Hello?” I answered in a shaking voice.

“Andy? What’s wrong? You sound like you were crying,” Josh’s voice was filled with concern on the other end of the line.

“Uh, no I’m fine,” I responded, trying to calm down. “What’s up? Are you still on set?”

“Yeah, I am. We’re filming about an hour away and I’m so tired. I have been here since seven in the morning and I don’t think we’re going to be finished any time soon. Good thing I’m on my break,” he yawned.

“I’m sorry to hear that, sweetie. I hope you get to take naps in between shootings. I’d be grumpy and snap at people,” I giggled.

“I almost snapped at a crew member before and I apologized right away. I do take naps, but they usually aren’t long enough. I took two today, but I didn’t sleep well at all.”

“Oh, how come?” I asked, as I played with the hem of my shirt.

“Because you weren’t here by my side,” he said softly. The way he said it made my heart feel like it was being stretched. It was now or never, I had to say something.

“Josh, I was hoping to talk with you in person on Friday. There’s something on my mind that I’d like to clear up,” I sighed. Just then, Lauren showed up at the screen door with her laptop in hand.

“I have to go down to the lobby, do you want to come or do you want to stay?” 

“Can you hold on for a sec?” I asked Josh before turning to Lauren. “No, it’s okay. I’ll stay here.” After Lauren disappeared, I went back to the conversation.

“Sorry about that,” I apologized. “Like I was saying earlier, I think we need to talk.”

“How about you come to dinner with me tomorrow night? I have to attend one with the director, Benicio and a few others. I have something I want to tell you too and we can talk after it’s over and maybe…y-you could stay the night.” I could totally picture Josh looking a little flushed and giving me his puppy eyes.

“I don’t know, Josh. This dinner is kind of important to you. It’s going to be random if you bring a girl you met a week ago to it. And if Claudia is there, I don’t want to go.” I really had to stop being such a child. I mean, why should I care what she thinks? 

“She won’t be there, she wasn’t invited,” he responded. “Please? I miss you. So much. Andre’s gone back to California, so we can have more privacy.”

The thought of that made me blush and I almost dropped my phone. I wanted to make this last week count, so I couldn’t pass up on the opportunity.

“I really do miss you, baby. I miss the way your skin feels against mine and the way you lightly trace my anchor tattoo. It feels so damn, good,” he said with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

“I can’t wait to touch you and make you whimper and know it’s all because of me. It gets me hard knowing that I’m the one who causes those noises,” he continued, his voice rough. 

“Josh-,” I stuttered out before he interrupted me again.

“Please, baby, tell me what you’re wearing,” he pleaded. I couldn’t believe that he was actually doing this right now. It felt like a hundred eyes and ears were watching and listening to my every move.

“Josh, are we seriously doing this right now?” I huffed as I stepped inside the cool room.

“I need you so much right now, it hurts.” His tone was a mix of lust and desperation and I felt bad knowing that he was so far away from me. I hoped that I could offer him a bit of relief.

“I’m wearing cutoff shorts and a low cut tank top,” I answered as I threw myself on the bed. I tried to get into the right mood but I was a little nervous and I hoped Lauren wouldn’t walk in at that moment.

“I can imagine your tits in that, all nice and ready to get touched,” he murmured as I could guess what he was doing from the sound of skin lightly slapping skin. The sound excited me, and I knew I couldn’t reciprocate the same actions, but I could give him words of encouragement.

“Imagine me grabbing your cock and slowly pumping you. Then I lower myself to take you all in. You like that?” I asked trying to sound sexy and hoping I wasn’t failing miserably.

“Oh god, I love it,” he panted. We continued on with this and I felt myself growing wet with every passing minute. Our heated moments were precious and emotionally charged. “I’m so close,” he panted and all I wanted to do was to be the one to release him from his tension. 

“Come for me, baby,” I encouraged as I heard Josh cry out. He was breathing hard and I stayed on the line until it came back to normal. 

“Thank you, Andy,” he managed to get out. I felt somewhat satisfied that I was able to do this to him, but I couldn’t get ahead of myself. First things first, we had to talk.

“So will you come with me to dinner tomorrow?” he asked. I couldn’t say no, I desperately wanted to see him.

“Yes, Josh. I’ll go with you,” I managed to smile. Once he gave me the details, we said our goodbyes and hung up. He really did work me up and he wasn’t physically here to do anything about it. I decided to step in the shower and let the feelings wash down the drain. 

As I stood under the showerhead, letting the water soak my hair and leave trails down my body, I came to a conclusion about how I felt. I liked Josh a lot, a lot more than planned and there had never been a time when I wanted something or someone more.


	9. Breathe on Me

Josh arrived at my door around six p.m. on Thursday in jeans and casual shirt. When he leaned in to give me a kiss, I could smell his intoxicating cologne and I swear I could have gotten high on it. We first went up to his suite to drop off my things and then it was off to the restaurant.

The restaurant was a fifteen minute drive from our hotel and I actually felt nervous because I had probably met a few of the people were going to have dinner with, but they probably thought I was rude by not staying when I went to visit the set. 

We arrived and were greeted by Benicio and the director along with a few others that I hadn’t met. Sitting around the table, there were a few occasions when I would feel Josh slip his hand under the slit of my skirt. He would gently caress my thigh and I instantly felt my face get hot. When I turned to look at him, he had this mischievous look in his eyes. Two can play this game I thought.

I casually settled my hand on Josh’s thigh and repeated the same motion that he was doing on me. I could feel him jump at my touch and knew he was groaning internally as his jaw clenched. Then with the gentle touch of my finger, I brushed his bulge and it made him jump a little. As Josh was about to go in further in between my legs, we were interrupted by question that the director has asked him.

It was cute how he was perplexed at the moment, but it was awkward because it felt like we were caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. I used the awkward time and excused myself to use the restroom. As I stared at my reflection, I couldn’t help but laugh at myself. My pupils were dilated, my face was flushed and I had a goofy grin on my face. That was totally fun, I thought to myself as I headed back towards the table.

Dinner had arrived and Josh was talking with almost everyone while I made small talk to those sitting around me. Once we finished, everyone bid each other good night. When it came to Josh, I heard the director murmur, “Okay, Josh, I might need you tomorrow for a bit. Rest up because we will be busy when we get to Chiriqui.” Chiriqui? Where the hell was that? When Josh turned to face me, he saw the questioning look that I had on my face. “I’ll tell you more when we get back to the room.”

We were silent on the way back to the hotel, the tension building up in the enclosed car. Why didn’t he tell me he was leaving? What if I don’t see him before I leave? My stomach flipped at the thought about not saying good bye. Josh took my hand in his, distracting me from my internal panic, and brought it to his lips. I gave him a small smile, assuring him that I wasn’t completely mad. Now things just weren’t going the way I hoped they would go.

Josh

When we stepped into the suit around nine o’clock, I felt anxious about telling Andy about the short trip that I had to make. She sat down on the couch as I went to grab some water bottles. Taking a seat next to her, I took her hand in mine once again and began to tell her about the next shooting areas.

“I have to go to Chiriqui this Sunday to do some scenes there,” I began. “I’d like it if you could come with me.”

“Where’s that?” she asked quietly. 

Asking her to go with me was kind of a big step, but that little spark of hope in me was wishing she would say yes. However, the look on her face made me think otherwise. “It’s northwest of here, it takes a few hours to fly,” I explained. 

“Josh, I’d really like to go and thank you for asking, but I can’t. My last day of instruction is on Wednesday. And…I go back home on Saturday. When do you plan on coming back?”

“To be honest, I really don’t know. They told us we would be there for a week.”

I instantly saw her eyes get glassy. “D-does that mean that I’m not going to see you before I leave?” she asked in a small, quivering voice.

I pulled her on top of me so she was sitting on my lap. She instantly wrapped her arms around me and buried her face on my neck. “I swear to you that I will try to make it back before next Saturday. Just please, let us enjoy the time we have right now, okay?” I soothed her. 

When she pulled away to look at me, her eyes had turned green, the same color they were when she cried. “Okay,” she sniffed and gave me a sweet kiss. 

We decided on watching some TV show, cuddling with each other, but that was far from what we ended up doing. Andy straddled me while she grabbed my face kissing with all her might. The slits on both sides of her skirt gave me easy access to run my hands over her thighs and ass. As she was grinding on me, I could feel myself getting hard instantly and that made me grip on to her tightly. 

Her lips were like honey and I didn’t want to stop tasting them. She pulled away slowly, tugging on my lower lip. “I think we should go to the bedroom,” she suggested. I licked my lips accepting her offer. I led her to the room and to my surprise she gently pushed me on the bed and began to feel me up.

The way she snaked her hands around my bulge made me crave her more. She straddled my hips once more as she began to undo the buttons of my shirt, the little brushes of her fingers on my chest sent the current down to my cock. I missed her so much and to see her like this, on top of me, was like a wish come true.

Andy leaned over and kissed me slowly, I knew if we stayed like this any longer I would explode in my pants. She made her way down my jaw to my neck and then down my chest to my abdomen. When she finally got down to my red belt, she looked up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes that had darkened with lust. I gave her a slight nod and she began to unbuckle the belt, slowly stripping it off my jeans. Then she traced my happy trail with her index finger, making goosebumps appear on the surface. It was cute how she was blushing and hesitant as she traced the waistband of my denim.

I then decided to help her out since her hands were kind of shaking. Once I had the button undone, she regained her confidence and pulled down the zipper herself. My boxer briefs were quickly becoming uncomfortable as Andy finally dropped my jeans on the floor. With trembling fingers, she finally removed the last restraint of clothing. 

When my cock sprang free, Andy’s eyes twinkled with amusement. She slowly wrapped a hand around the base of my cock and I couldn’t help but let out a moan. Her touch felt as amazing as she ran her hand up and down my length. The pace was just right and I could feel myself get hard as a rock.

I closed my eyes as I let her take me places. “Do you want my mouth on you, Josh?” she asked in a seductive voice. My eyes opened quickly and I sat up a little to see her hovering over me as she licked her lips.

“Oh god, yes! But you don’t have to, baby. I don’t want to force you,” I managed to choke out as I caressed her cheek.

She gave me a cute smirk and lowered her lips to my head. With the swirl of her tongue on my tip, I felt like I was seeing stars. Her wet tongue ran up and down my shaft before she put what she could fit in her mouth. My hands went to her hair and guided her at a pace that felt good. 

With her free hand, she cupped my balls and gently squeezed them and that alone was driving me crazy. Her wet moans sounded erotic and it was music to my ears. Up and down she went and everytime she went up, she would swirl the tip with her tongue before diving back in. 

My orgasm was starting to build and I could feel it that I was going to come hard. “Andy…,” I warned her.

“I want you to come in my mouth, baby,” her voice sounding strained as she released me with a pop. She pumped a few times and I felt myself spurt into her warm, wet mouth. It was amazing how she took it all, swallowing while she looked at me. “You taste good,” she winked as she came to lie beside me.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, I placed my lips on hers, tasting myself. I was letting her know that I was going to return the favor. Once my lips went to her neck, I untied her halter top and peeled off the material. She went braless and I couldn’t have been any happier to see her like that. Making my way down to her breasts, I slowly took a rosy peak in my mouth and as I played with the other. Her moans were making me hard again, but this was for her, not me.

I made my way down her stomach and I slipped off her skirt, leaving her in her black thong. Panic struck her and she sat up immediately. “Josh…,” she began. I gently placed a finger over her lips so she would hear me out.

“Andy, let me return the favor, please. I want to make you feel good and you taste amazing so there isn’t anything you should be ashamed of.”

Her face softened a bit and she slowly nodded, even though she was shaking a bit. Leaning in to press a kiss on her lips, I whispered, “You can stop me anytime, okay?” 

As she laid down, I went back and lowered myself so I would be face to face with her heat. I slowly peeled off her underwear, licking my lips as I felt her shiver in the process. I dove in, taking in her scent, wanting more. Andy whimpered and fisted the sheets as I spread her legs further apart, opening herself more to me.

She smelled so damn good, and I knew she would taste even better. Placing a gentle kiss on her clit, I slowly let my tongue swirl her nub. Andy made noises as she arched her back, biting down on her lip, which caused me to moan and let the vibration work her. I dipped in one finger, and then another, feeling her clench them in an instant as my tongue was at work, sucking and slurping her. I was like a thirsty man who finally found a source of water.

Andy began to grind her hips against my face as I felt her hand grab on to my hair. “Oh fuck!” she groaned out. It took all that I could to not lose it because this was mainly for her. Ever since Sunday, I envisioned her baring herself to me and letting me treasure her. I couldn’t believe I was the first one to pleasure her like this and the asshole that didn’t, was missing out. 

As I dipped my tongue into her, I felt her walls flutter. Her whimpers echoed around the room as my hands were gripping her thighs. “I’m going to come, Josh,” she managed cry out. I wanted her to ride my face as she came down from her climax.

“Come for me,” I coaxed as I continued to suck on her clit and penetrate her with my fingers once more. With one last flick of my tongue, she cried out loud as she came all over my face. I took my time lapping the sweet nectar from her folds before I made my way up towards her.

“Want to taste?” I asked whispering against her lips. She nodded and I lowered my lips to hers, letting her taste herself. Our tongues were fighting for dominance as I began to grind against her slickness. She felt so good against me, but I had to control myself. As much as I wanted to go on to the next step, I didn’t want to push her. If we were going to go there, I wanted the moment to be special and not make her feel like she was a one night stand.

I brought a sheet over to cover our bodies as we laid there. She snuggled against me and I took a good look at her. She had on that smile that she gave me when we first met, her eyes sparkled with happiness and she was a bit disheveled all thanks to me. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” I asked her. When she shook her head, I was glad she enjoyed it as much as I did. We laid there in silence, admiring one another. I didn’t want this night to end; it had been so long since I felt so cherished.

Andy proper herself up on her elbow as she traced a finger through the hair on my chest. “Josh, what’s going to happen to us?” she asked as she paid attention to the pattern she was drawing. 

“When we leave Panama?” I was dreading this conversation because truth be told, I wasn’t ready to let her go. “Well, we can always visit each other. One day I’ll fly over and then the next time will be yours when you come visit me in LA,” I told her as my fingers were running along the curve of her waist.

“Do you really think this could work?” she asked as she linked her fingers with mine. Her doe eyes looked up at me, reflecting worry. 

“When I want something, I go for it. I’m going to make this work for us, okay? Don’t worry about it,” I soothed her as I placed a kiss on her forehead. As I laid back, she placed her head on my chest while her fingers lightly tracing my tattoo, just how I liked it. Her gentle actions caused a stirring down below and I tried to control myself, but failed miserably.

She giggled as she saw the sheet give away my reaction to her touch. “Round two?” she asked. I pressed my lips to hers giving her the answer, only this time, she was right there, sitting on my face while she slowly made me lose control two more times. 

When our energy ran out, I held her close, letting our legs entwine with each other. We laid like that for a while, listening to our heartbeats and breathing return to normal. Andy turned around and I followed, pulling her back against my chest, burying my face in her hair and eventually falling into a peaceful sleep with her by my side.


	10. I've Got You Under my Skin

I was woken up by quiet whispers from Josh on the phone. All I could managed to hear were ‘What time?’ and ‘Okay, I’ll be there’. His bed was so comfy and I didn’t want get up, all of the activities that we had done the night before exhausted me. I was somewhat sore from Josh’s touch, but I didn’t mind it at all. 

I felt the mattress dip as he finally came back to the bed. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him and kissed my temple. “Wake up, sleepyhead. I need to go to the set and do a few scenes,” he said quietly.

“I don’t want to go back to my room, it’s too far,” I mumbled as I covered my face with the sheet. 

“Who said you’re going back to your room?” he asked amusingly as he pulled the sheet off of me. “Why don’t you come with me? I can show you the hacienda where we’re shooting at. I think the elephants that we used are still there.”

Once he said elephants, I immediately opened my eyes. “Did you say elephants?” I asked. “I love elephants!” 

“Well then, get ready,” he told me as he swatted my behind gently. 

I jumped in the shower and begged Josh to join me, but he refused. He told me that if he were to join me, we would arrive late to the set and he wanted to give me personal space. Although I didn’t like the idea that he wouldn’t join me, he was right about being late because we would have been too busy doing other things in the shower besides actually showering.

We arrived at our destination around 9 a.m. The hacienda, Country Club Cerro Azul, was very beautiful to look at from the outside, but it was even more stunning on the inside. It was twenty minutes away from the hotel and it was surrounded by lush trees and open fields. Josh gave me a quick tour of the spots where they filmed and then, I saw them. I practically ran to where the elephants were kept.

“Oh Josh, they are so cute! Elephants are one of my favorite animals,” I shrieked. Josh couldn’t help but laugh at my excitement over the animals. With the animal trainer close by, I was able to touch them. I quickly slipped out my phone and handed it to Josh so he can take pictures. I was so mesmerized by these beautiful creatures, that I completely ignored everyone and everything around me.

I was asked if I wanted to take one out for a quick ride, but it was then time for Josh to get into wardrobe and hair and makeup and I didn’t want to be on my own. A few minutes later, he came out with this olive colored shirt, tucked into his tight jeans that showed off his muscular thighs and ass. I couldn’t help but grin at the thought that my hands had ventured and touched every single muscle that his jeans highlighted perfectly. 

“Like what you see?” he asked teasingly as he caught me staring at him.

“It’s okay, I guess,” I joked as I bit my lip. However, the blush that erupted all over my face gave me away as he lunged over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

We walked to the area where the pool was because they were going to do the scene there. I honestly don’t know why Josh asked me to come along; I felt so out of place. I either sat in a corner by myself or had little conversations in Spanish with some of the crewmembers. 

Once they finished the scene, the director told everyone that they could take their break and that shooting would resume at three because they needed to set up for the next scene. As we walked back to Josh’s trailer, he draped his arm around my shoulder and I did my best to ignore all the looks that the crewmembers gave us.

“So, if we’re going to stay here for a while, why don’t we get something to eat?” I asked as I stepped into his trailer.

“I don’t know,” Josh hesitated. Oh no, something is wrong.

“You’re not hungry? Are you okay?” I questioned as I touched his forehead. He then closed the door and locked it.

“Oh, I’m hungry, but not for food.” His eyes suddenly darkened as he licked his lips. Oh he wants that.

“Really?” I played along. “What is it that you want?” I asked as I ran my hands over his chest. His hands gripped my hips tightly and tugged me closer to him. 

“I want you. I want you to spread yourself open and let me devour you,” he said huskily. The tension in the small space between buzzed through us. It was starting to warm up in the trailer and although the fan was on, it did very little too cool the air around us. 

Wasting no time, I brought his lips down to mine. The kiss was heated and intense that I didn’t want to stop. Josh brought me over to the small couch that he had at the end of the trailer and laid me down. He spread kisses along my jaw and nipped my neck as he began to grind his hips against mine. Josh was instantly hard and his jeans looked even tighter on him. I struggled to undo the button on his jeans, but he did it for me then undid my shorts, pulling them off in a rush.

His hands snaked under my tank top and gently squeezed my breasts, causing me to moan into his mouth. I sat up to take it off along with my bra and Josh quickly began to pinch and lick my nipples. The sounds that came out of my mouth didn’t sound human and I didn’t give a damn who heard me. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Josh panted out as he came up for air, his eyes roaming up and down my body. He then faced me to a sitting position on the couch as he went down on his knees, pulling my hips to his face and spreading my legs apart.

He inhaled deeply through my damp underwear, as I blushed scarlet. The aching was becoming too much to bear as I began to squirm in my seat. I wanted his tongue to work its magic right now, like he had done last night.

Pulling down the barrier, he separated my folds and dove in, taking me in his mouth. Josh began to gently suck on my clit, and then flicked it with his tongue. The feeling was indescribable as I thrust my hips towards his mouth. “Oh god, more,” I groaned as I moved my hands over my breasts, adding more to the intense pleasure. 

“That’s it, baby. Touch yourself,” he moaned. Without warning, two fingers were plunged into me, then three as I threw my head back. The sound of my arousal was getting louder by the minute and I could feel the inside of my thighs getting wet.

Josh continued to flick my nub with his tongue before he began to rub his thumb in tight circles around my clit. “Tell me how much you like it,” he growled. This was the first time where he wasn’t quite gentle with me and to be honest, I really liked it. 

“I fucking love it, baby,” I managed to whimper. My hips automatically began to buck against his hand as beads of sweat broke out against my forehead making my baby hairs stick. My eyes would flutter shut but when I managed to open them, I saw Josh pull down his jeans and boxer briefs down to his thighs with his free hand. He immediately began to stroke himself at the same pace that he was using on me.

I gripped the edge of the couch, feeling my orgasm creeping up on me. The faster he went, the higher I was climbing. When Josh hit that special spot, I cried out loud. “More!” He was hitting that sensitive spot and I knew that the faster he worked me, I was going to come. Hard.

That’s when I felt that familiar feeling of reaching my end. I cried out as I came, soaking Josh’s fingers. “That’s it, keep coming,” he encouraged as I felt my walls clench his fingers. With a few more pumps of his cock, he cried out as well as he came all over his hand. I felt limp, exhausted and hot. I couldn’t move, let alone open my eyes. His thumb was still drawing lazy figure eights on my clit and I pulled his hand away because I was starting to get too sensitive.

As I opened my eyes, I saw Josh standing up, looking at me never breaking eye contact. He slowly slipped in his digits into his mouth, taking his time and savoring my arousal. Feeling bold, I leaned in and grabbed his cock, licking him clean and grabbed his hand taking in his fingers one by one into my mouth.

“You taste so damn good,” he told me as his eyes still locked onto mine.

“I can say the same about you, babe,” I replied as I tried standing up. My legs were wobbly and I felt like they were going to give out. Josh smirked at my reaction when I tried to get up; he probably thought he had done a great job. 

He helped me get dressed and I thought that it was very sweet of him to do that. My hair was a mess and I couldn’t do anything about it, so I just grabbed an elastic band from my pocket and tied my hair back. I looked in the mirror and my face was a mess. A slight sheen of sweat covered my face and I tried my best to wipe it away with a tissue. 

Josh grabbed a white tee from his backpack and put it on because the shirt he had on was covered in sweat. Just then, a knock on the door disturbed us. 

“Josh! I know you’re in there,” the voice rang out. God dammit, it’s her. Josh looked at me with apologetic eyes as I walked closer to him and took his hand in mine.

“I’m sorry, I thought she wouldn’t be here,” he whispered as he looked down on me. 

“Don’t worry, I can handle it. It’s not like she’s going to murder me, right?” I teased.

Another urgent knock echoed the trailer and this time, she was going to get it. I unlocked the door and pushed it open to find Claudia standing there with her arms crossed over her shoulders. The look on her face was priceless as she took in my appearance. 

“What are you doing here? Where’s Josh?” she seethed. 

“Josh is kind of busy at the moment. Would you like to leave him a message?” I smirked.

With her eyes narrowing me, she called out, “JOSH!”

“What do you want, Claudia?” Josh answered sounding annoyed as he stood right behind me. He led me out of the trailer to stand outside in front of her.

“I wanted to see you. I thought maybe we could go over our lines,” she simpered, her voice sounding falsely sweet.

“Sorry, can’t. Andy and I are going out to lunch. See you when we get back,” he bluntly told her as he took my hand and began to walk away. We weren’t even that far when I heard her calling me a bitch under her breath. I tugged my hand out of Josh’s and I walked back to where Claudia was standing. 

“Claudia, get over it. Find someone else to bother. Oh, and another thing, entendí todo lo que has dicho sobre de mí y lo mejor es tener cuidado cuando estoy cerca.” (I understood everything you said about me and it's best to be careful when I'm near.) 

Her mouth dropped as her cheeks turned pink. She never thought that I could speak Spanish, but then again, I possess many talents that others never thought I had. The look on her face was a Kodak moment as I grinned at her and made my way back to Josh. She was still dumbfounded as she stood in the same place before she disappeared from our sight.

“What was that about?” Josh asked once we were a safe distance from her. 

“Oh nothing, I just told her to be careful with what she says around people,” I grinned. 

***  
Lunch time was over and it was time for Josh to continue his last scene. Sitting down in a corner, once again, I was starting to reflect on everything from this trip. I felt so lucky to have run into Josh on the first night, but once again, my self-doubt was charging in. The feeling of wanting to run was becoming too strong. I felt needles prickling the back of my eyes and I quietly stepped out of the shooting scene. 

I walked, letting my feet take me where they wanted to and found myself at the bottom of the stairs that led to the back fields. Taking in my surroundings, I felt my tears run down my face. I shouldn’t have even been there; I felt like an outcast. My feelings towards Josh were growing by the minute and it scared me. Yes I was falling for him, but the fact that we couldn’t be anything but friends or friends with benefits was hurting me. It was forming into something more than just a silly crush. I wanted this to work, but I don’t see how it could. I didn’t want my heart to get broken again, the pain was intolerable. This was something that was completely new to me.

I never imagined falling for a celebrity because that’s what little girls did. All I hoped for was to be wanted in return and Josh had proved to me that he did, but was this only temporary? I had a feeling that telling him goodbye on Sunday was going to hurt me more than I have ever imagined.


	11. The Sun Setting in Paradise

Josh made our last weekend and the limited time that we had together count. On Saturday after spending the whole day together with Lauren, the group that we went out with the first night invited Lauren and I to some random club. I figured it was safe to ask Josh if he wanted to come along. When he accepted, I was kind of nervous about everyone finding out that he was one of the actors staying at the hotel.

We left with the group without any trouble. No one seemed to notice who he was and I’m glad they didn’t or else it would have made for a long night. Of course, Lauren would have stepped in when it came to distracting anyone if someone wanted to take a closer look at who my mystery date was. 

The nightclub was loud and full of tourists mingling around. Everyone went their separate ways, some going right away to the bar or the dance floor. Josh and I first hit the bar, ordering a light drink before we got to the stronger stuff. After we were done with our second shot, Josh led me to the dance floor. The memories of my first night in Panama came into mind and I remembered the moment that we met. It felt like that day had happened so long ago. We moved through the dance floor passing dancing bodies that were moving to the rhythm of the music.

Once we found a spot, Josh pulled me up against his hard body. His Patagonia cap shielded our kisses from any wandering eyes. He began to grind against me, already getting hard in the process. In order for me not to fall over, I had to grip his strong shoulders to hold myself steady. The lights were dim and our bodies began to slightly sweat. Josh trailed his lips from my cheek to the sweet spot on my neck. 

The alcohol blurred everything around us, making my emotions take over. I wanted Josh right then and there. I began to grind on him, letting our bodies mesh together as our mouths fought for dominance. He tasted like tequila and I wanted more. 

“Want to get out of here?” he softly said into my ear as he nibbled on my earlobe. Without hesitation, I grabbed his hand, walking off the dance floor to find Lauren to tell her we were going back. 

Stepping out into the somewhat cool air, we took a taxi ride back to the hotel. Once we stepped into his suite, we indulged ourselves in one another. Although I was not completely drunk, I still felt the emotions behind every touch. I tried to memorize the way our skin felt when it came into contact and how our lips fit perfectly together because I knew, come Sunday, I probably wouldn’t get to feel this again. 

I felt tears prick my eyes, as I realized that I had less than 24 hours with him and the ache in my heart wouldn’t go away. Josh saw my tears and gently kissed them away one by one. “Baby, don’t cry, please,” he softly whispered against my lips as he hovered above me.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just that…I’m going to miss you. So much,” I quietly cried. 

“I’ll miss you even more. You have no idea how you’ve made me feel these past few weeks. I feel complete when I’m with you,” he murmured. His tone and his words were heartbreaking and I wished I could freeze everything. Time was our enemy and we couldn’t do anything about it. All we could do was hold each other until the sun rose.

***

I didn’t want to wake up Sunday morning, but I promised Josh I’d help him pack. It made me smirk at how many white t-shirts he brought with him. I decided to keep one for myself, he had so many he wouldn’t notice if one was missing. Along with his white tees, he brought along the jeans that made his ass look fantastic. After he had packed the last few things that he would need on this trip, he sat me on the bed next to him, holding my hand as he spoke. “I don’t know exactly when I’ll be back from Chiriqui, but I promise you that I will be here before you leave, okay?” he assured me.

“It’s okay if you can’t make it, Josh. I know your work is important-”

“You’re important to me too, Andy, whether you believe it or not. I swear, if I don’t make it back on time before you leave, I will never be able to forgive myself for not giving you a proper goodbye.”

Tears appeared in my eyes as he spoke those words to me. It was so heartfelt that I couldn’t help but believe him. He pulled me on to his lap and cradled me, not letting go until I felt like it. His embrace was warm and protecting and I couldn’t help but snuggle in deeper. We stayed like that until it was time for Josh to head down to the lobby. 

As we walked to the elevator, I felt like I wasn’t completely there. I felt so empty and hollow. The whole time on this trip that I spent with Josh, he made me feel like I was on top of the world. Now that he was leaving, I felt like a part of me was falling. I wasn’t ready to let go of Josh, nor was I ready for the days ahead that I would spend without him. The thing that I feared at that moment was that he wasn’t going to be back on time.

Stepping into the elevator, the feelings of sadness and hurt were closing in on me. The air around us was tense and as much as I didn’t want to cry, I couldn’t help but let a few tears escape. Josh quickly pulled me in and buried his face in my hair. 

“I promise I’ll be back soon, okay? You’re not leaving Panama until I see you,” he murmured in my ear. My words caught up in my throat so all I could do was nod and hold on to him tighter.

We were finally on the lobby floor and there were already bodyguards waiting to escort him to his car. They were about to push me away when Josh told them that it wasn’t necessary. The men took his bags to the car and waited for him outside the car to take him to the airport.

He cleared his throat before he took my hands in his. “Okay, I’ll call or text you when I get there. Remember, this isn’t goodbye,” he consoled me as he lifted his hand to brush a tear with his thumb.

“I know,” I replied in a shaking voice. “I have to keep reminding myself that.”

Josh lowered his lips to meet mine as my hands went to the back of his neck, wanting him to stay there. The kiss was slow and tender; he was pouring everything he had into it. I felt like we had an audience and it suddenly felt uncomfortable. We slowly and unwillingly, pulled away, letting our lips linger around each others.

With a final peck, Josh started to walk back towards the entrance. He blew me a kiss before he turned around and stepped into the car. I stayed there for a few seconds, letting the fact that he had taken off sink in. I could feel many eyes on me, and I heard people mumbling a few things about us. Thank goodness there was already an elevator door open and I scurried in, pressing the button to my floor. 

Walking into the room, I saw that Lauren was on the phone, probably with her boyfriend. Once she saw me, she quickly ended her conversation. 

“Did he leave?” she asked. All I could do was nod as she pulled me in for a hug, resting her head on top of mine. “It’s okay, Andy. I know in my heart he’ll be back before Saturday,” she said consolingly. I wanted to believe her, but something in my heart told me that it wasn’t going to happen.

*** 

Monday was a complete drag and my focus was not completely there. Josh managed to call me when he arrived to Chiriqui the night before, but he had to cut the conversation short because he was already on his way to the set. He hadn’t sent me a text message at all while we were with the group, but I thought he was probably just busy. 

That night, we talked a little on the phone but again, he was needed on the set. I was getting frustrated with the crew members by the minute. We couldn’t even get any alone time because there was always someone interrupting him. I knew I couldn’t stay mad at him too long though, it was in my nature to be forgiving. I missed him and I wanted to be in his arms, the feeling was overpowering any anger I may have felt towards him. 

When Wednesday rolled around, Professor Izollo finally took our group to the Panama Canal. We were told from the beginning of this trip that it would be our last place to visit. At least the trip to the canal distracted me from the whole problem with Josh. 

As we made our way back to the hotel, the professor told us that we were free to do what we wanted until Saturday. He also reminded us that our flight was at 2 p.m. and that we should be at the airport no later than 12 p.m. I knew what I was going to do with my free time; I was going to spend it in bed, watching cheesy soap operas trying not to think about Josh. 

Josh had called twice and has sent me a total of five text messages since he left. He apologized after every text and then promised to call, but he never did. They felt like false promises, things he was telling me just to appease me and it was starting to hurt. I tried to not let it get to me, but his promise that he made that he would be back echoed in my head.

After lying in bed on Thursday almost the whole day, Lauren told me she couldn’t stand how sad and depressed I looked. 

“Come on, let’s go walk around or go to the beach,” she suggested as pulled me off the bed.

“I don’t feel like it,” I groaned as I hung my head.

“You can’t just stay in here until Saturday. Come on, please? Let’s go out, the two of us. We can go walk along the beach. Or let’s go back to the bar and get drunk and go out and dancing. As long as we’re out of the room,” she whined.

“Fine,” I finally gave in. She was right; I didn’t want to spend our last days in Panama all depressed. “Why don’t we go to the beach first?” 

“Perfect! The sun is going down so it won’t be so hot,” she beamed.

The walk to the beach was a short one, it was just crossing the street and down a few flights of stairs. The beach still had visitors, but they were mostly there to take in the last rays of the sun. We finally reached the water, letting our feet get wet as we began to walk.

“So how did you like this trip so far? Was it everything you’d expect it to be?” 

“It was everything and more,” I frowned as kept my sight on the waves. I could feel that sadness bubble in my chest and all I wanted to do was cry.

We found a place to sit, facing the ocean. Lauren wasn’t so aggressive this time when she said, “Talk.”

It took me a few seconds to even begin. “This trip was amazing and I’m glad I was able to come along. Hell, this trip was full of unexpected surprises…” my voice trailed off. “I just wasn’t expecting to meet anyone for a while and then Josh came along. The way I feel for him has gotten beyond my control. He makes me feel alive and wanted, something Patrick was never able to make me feel. And…I’m scared.”

I felt tears run down my face as I finally let it all out. Lauren didn’t say anything at first until the unexpected question left her mouth. “Do you…love him?” she asked cautiously. Did I?

“I don’t know,” I mumbled as I ran my finger along the sand. “I haven’t fallen this hard or fast for anyone before,” I admitted. The question made me feel uneasy, like she had poked a sensitive spot in me. 

“I think you kind of do. I’ve never seen you this happy before. Your eyes light up everytime Josh is around and it makes me happy. Josh is the same way when he’s with you, even Andre has commented on it. I mean, he’s even mentioned you to his mom one time on the phone,” she slightly giggled. 

My head snapped to look at her. “How do you know that?” I questioned her. 

“Andre told me that he overheard the conversation that Josh had with his mom a few days ago. From what he heard, Mama Hutch sounds like she approves of you even though she hasn’t met you,” she said to me with a hint of a smile on her face.

“How could she approve? We aren’t anything but friends,” I blurted out.

“What do you mean? I thought you guys were going to talk about it,” she said in a low voice.

“All he told me was that if we had time, we would visit each other. We’re not a couple,” I explained to her as more tears flooded my eyes. After a while, I spoke up. “He promised me he would come back before I leave. He’s not coming.”

“You never know, we still have tomorrow,” Lauren pointed out. Her tone made me think she knew something but wasn’t telling me.

“I know he’s not,” I bluntly told her as I stood up from my spot.

Checking my phone one last time for any text messages, I decided to turn it off. If Josh wanted to talk, he should have done it earlier. I was just going to have to bury those deep feelings I had for him. I don’t know if I exactly loved him like Lauren suggested, but it was feeling a lot like it. The first time that we met, I promised myself that I wouldn’t get attached. Now I’d broken my promise because I felt like Josh was everything to me.

“Come on, I need drink,” I told Lauren as I held my hand to help her up. We walked back to the hotel and got ready for the night. We first had dinner, and then headed back to the club that we had gone to on Saturday. 

We drank and danced the night away, leaving behind any kind of feelings behind. I wanted to forget everything and feel the beat of the music run through my veins. Just for tonight, I wanted to be worry free and enjoy my last days in Panama. 

Returning to the room around 3 a.m. Lauren and I headed straight to our beds and crashed. The alcohol was wearing off and the feelings I had earlier came back. Who was I kidding? I missed Josh, I may even love him. Tomorrow was my last, full day in Panama and it seems like it was going to be hard leaving all of it behind. The sun was setting on my paradise and instead of ending on a happy note, it put in me in a depressed mood.


	12. When Two Become One

The room was dark and gloomy all thanks to the clouds that were coming in, making our room feel depressing. It was our last day here and Lauren and I decided to start packing our bags, only leaving out the stuff we would need tomorrow.

We decided to order room service for brunch while we packed. I wanted to go out and walk a bit on the beach after, but Lauren insisted we stay in because if it was going to rain, she didn’t want to get wet. I thought it was an odd excuse because with this humidity, I wouldn’t have minded getting caught in the rain.

I would be completely lying if I said that I had woken up feeling anything at all. A dull ache took over my body. I felt dizzy and packing everything into my suitcase was tiring. After Lauren and I finished packing, we just laid around and watched re-runs of a random game show.

Lauren fell asleep and I wandered out to the balcony and sat on the chair. I was in denial when it came to how I really felt. I wasn’t the type of person who would get over something quickly. The feelings were eating at me and as much as I wanted to stop caring, I couldn’t.

There was a sudden knock on the door. I sat still, hoping Lauren would answer it. After the second knock I saw she was barely awake, so I stepped in and made my way towards the door.

Standing there, playing with his Deth Killers shirt self-consciously, was Josh. I stood frozen by the door as I took in his appearance. My heart began to race as I felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. He’s here. He’s really here.

“Andy,” he said breathlessly as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips against mine.

I simply didn’t know what to say, I was taken completely by surprise. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, I managed to whisper in his ear, “You’re here.”

“Of course I’m here, I promised you that I would make it back before you left,” he whispered back as he gently ran his hand up and down my back.

“Hey, Josh. Glad that you made it back on time,” Lauren smiled while she sat at the foot of her bed.

“Hi, Lauren, I’m a man of my word. I’m going to have to steal Andy from you for the rest of the day,” he told her.

“I know, go right ahead. You guys deserve all the time right now.”

“Get your stuff, you’re mine for today,” he winked at me.

***

After dropping off my stuff in his suite, I begged Josh to go to the beach. It was going to be a while before I could go to the beach near my home in California, and I wanted to go one last time.

We walked along the sandy shore with his arm wrapped around my shoulders as mine was wrapped around his waist. He talked about how shooting was going in Chiriqui and that there were times when shooting was delayed due to the weather. 

“I’m not supposed to be here,” he admitted looking down at me.

“What do you mean?” I asked in a worried voice.

“I told the director that I had to go back. He insisted that I stay and he got upset when I just left without saying anything.”

Gently caressing his cheek, the feeling of guilt was creeping up on me. “Josh, if you couldn’t make it, I told you that it was okay.”

“No,” he snapped as he grabbed my wrist. “I promised you that I would be here before you leave. I regret not coming sooner and all I want to do is to have you in my arms.”

He cradled my face in his hands as he lowered his forehead onto mine. “I’m so sorry, baby. I blame myself for not talking to you as much when I was there. I hate that we don’t have more time and I’m not ready to let you go,” he blubbered out. His eyes were starting to water, as did mine.

“Please don’t be sad, Josh. You’re here now and that’s all that matters,” I comforted him as I reached up and pressed my lips against his. “Let’s just enjoy the time that we have right now, okay?” I consoled as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

We continued walking, finding sea shells and splashing around in the water. There were a few people that were looking at us. Some of them even had their cameras out and were starting to take pictures. It made me feel uneasy, but Josh assured me that I shouldn’t be worried about it. If anything were to get out of hand, he would tell his publicist to take care of it.

Tiny droplets began to fall from the sky and the rumble of thunder came from a distance. People on the beach hurriedly began to pack their stuff to avoid the heavy rains that were about hit us. I didn’t mind standing out in the rain, it felt nice against my skin. We played around in the water, not bothering with the fact that we were already wet. Josh playfully wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and twirled me around. I couldn’t stop giggling at how carefree he was at the moment.

“Come on, let’s go back to the room. I don’t want you to get sick,” he playfully nipped at my earlobe.

It began to pour when we made our way back to the hotel. We took our time walking back, letting our clothes get drenched. Everyone stared at us, looking like we got pushed into a pool, once we walked through the lobby and into an elevator.

Josh cornered me in the elevator, trapping me like a butterfly caught in a net as my hands began to explore his muscles over his wet shirt. I could feel his breath hit my face as his lips came into contact with mine. It was like he was exploring the way our lips felt against each other’s for the first time. He poured everything he had into it and I couldn’t help but return those same emotions. With one hand, he gripped my hip and began to thrust against me. He was already getting hard and I wanted him right there. I needed him.

The sound of the elevator doors interrupted us as we reached his floor. We walked hand in hand to his room and once he locked the door behind him, he pinned me up against the wall. His hands gripped the back of my thighs, encouraging me to wrap my legs around his hips. As my back was being supported by the wall, my arms instantly wrapped around his neck and his lips captured mine. His thrusts against me made me break away from him to groan as he gently nipped my neck. Our actions were sending a shock to my center and all I wanted was to feel Josh in every single way.

“Josh,” I whimpered.

“Hmm?” he replied with a small groan.

I made him look me in the eyes because I needed to see if he really wanted what I desired. “I want you.”

He stopped and slowly released my legs and gently settled my feet on the floor. “Are you sure?” he asked with concern.

“Yes, I’m sure,” I answered feeling slightly embarrassed. I’ve never been so blunt like this before, but this was Josh. I couldn’t help but feel what I was feeling when I’m with him.

The gut feeling made me wonder if Josh wanted what I offered. Even though his voice sounded worried, I felt like he was going to reject me, thinking that it was too soon. If he did say no, it wasn’t fair on how he would work me up so quickly only to bring my hopes down.

I suddenly felt ashamed as I hung my head, looking down at my feet. The little space between us suddenly became uncomfortable.

“Hey,” Josh whispered as he lifted my chin up so my eyes can meet. “Don’t feel embarrassed, I want you too. So badly. I just didn’t to push you into something you didn’t want to do.”

“But I do want you, Josh. I missed you more than you can ever imagine. I’m willing to give you all of me because you make me feel special,” I confessed with tears in my eyes. I scared myself with my own words, choking on what I really wanted to tell him.

“I’m not going to hide what I want anymore,” he spoke up with a strained voice, cupping my cheek and gently rubbing it.

“I’m all yours,” I whispered.

Taking my hand, he led me to his semi-dark bedroom, quickly switching on the lamp on the bedside. When he turned around to look at me, his eyes were filled with adoration and lust. He was just as nervous as I was, but I knew that that feeling would soon melt away.

I took a step forward as he cradled my face, kissing me with care, feeling my face heating up. My hands began to inch his wet shirt up, letting my fingers graze his lower back muscles and feeling the goosbumps that broke across his skin. Josh’s hands lowered to my behind, pulling me towards him as he kneaded me. My hands inched up even further, gently running over his nipples with my thumbs, earning a shudder from him. He lifted his arms up, allowing me to discard his shirt on the floor.

My skin buzzed with a sudden chill as Josh tugged off my shirt and removed my bra. His rough hands cupped my breasts with gentleness. “So beautiful,” he murmured against my lips. My hands fell towards his red belt, removing it along with his jeans that he immediately kicked off once they left his hips.

Without breaking his lips from mine, he lowered me onto the bed, hovering above me and carefully made sure that I was comfortable. He began to grind a bit against my shorts and I could feel that he was hard as a rock. He sat up and unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them down along with my underwear. Without warning, Josh gently began to run his finger along my slit, feeling how wet I already was. His touch made me feel like I stuck my finger in an electrical socket. My hips would jerk at his touch and he would smirk at my sensitivity.

“Oh Josh,” I sighed, wanting more.

“Shh, baby. I’m going to take care of you. I just need you ready,” he assured me as he leaned over kissing my eyelids, my cheeks, the tip of my nose and finally my lips. He began to leave a trail of kisses down my neck and reaching the valley between my breasts, paying special attention to both of them. He slowly took in a peak and began sucking ever so gently as he played with the other with his fingers. Once they were hard, he moved down my stomach and swirled around my navel with his tongue before he was face to face where he wanted to make me to lose control.

Opening my folds he dove in, first swiping his tongue around my clit then gently sucking my nub. The adrenaline rush was running through my veins and I could feel it from my head to the tip of my toes. I spread myself even further so I can feel his ministrations take me over the edge. Josh then pushed in two thick fingers, curving them to rub that special spot. I couldn’t help but writhe around, thrusting my hips up to Josh’s face and making inhuman sounds. The pleasure was so intense and my hands were all over the place, on my breasts, on his head or gripping the sheet. My climax was coming at full force as I arched my back and released a groan to the ceiling. I felt myself release all over Josh’s lips and as he finished, he looked up and made his way towards me with that smirk that drove me insane.

When our lips touched, I could taste myself on his tongue. He broke away and whispered, “I need you.” His tone was genuine and full of want.

“Then take me, Josh. I’m all yours,” I told him as my hands began to make their way below the waistband of his boxer briefs and gently squeezing his ass. With a small peck, he got off the bed and walked towards a dresser on the other side of the room and began to rummage around a drawer. He finally found a condom and before making his way back towards the bed, he pushed away his boxer briefs letting it pool to the floor.

My thighs clenched together once I laid eyes on his cock that was standing at attention. He surely was big and I was hoping that it wouldn’t be painful; it had been so long since the last time I had sex. Josh climbed back on top of the bed and rolled the latex on himself before he looked at me.

“If I hurt you in any way, let me know okay? You can stop me anytime,” he reminded me. I shook my head right away, the need of wanting him was becoming unbearable.

Pushing my legs apart and running his fingers one last time over my slit, he held his cock in his hand, slowly rubbing it along me. With the last hitch of our breaths, he slowly inched forward, watching my reaction of us finally becoming one. My head fell back against the pillow, allowing the feeling to sink in. Josh slowly slid all the way in, settling among my hips and stilled, letting me get used to the feel of him.

With both of his hands on either side of my head, he gasped, “Oh fuck, you feel so good, Andy. So tight. Are you okay?”

I shook my head. “Yes, Josh. I’m good. Keep going,” I encouraged him as my hands ran up and down his back soothingly.

He sighed and moved his hips back before pushing back in slowly. The gentleness was incredible and it made me feel like this was something so much more than just sex. Josh’s lips met mine and slowly caressed them as if they were the only lips he would ever want to feel. There was so much emotion poured into this and I felt my heart swell from it.

After a few minutes, we found a rhythm and my hips met his through his gentle movements. The sound of heavy rains and thunder played in the background, making this whole thing seem like it was out of a movie. My hands wandered down to his ass and I gently squeezed it, letting him know that I wanted him to make me feel completely full. Then they made their way to the ends of his hair, gently pulling him closer. His lips never left mine unless he was telling me sweet things like how good I felt, how beautiful I was or how it was just me that would make him feel this way.

Josh pressed light kisses along my jaw and trailed down my neck, gently sucking on my sweet spot. Our moans encouraged each other, making it known that we enjoyed every little feeling.

It felt like we were going at it for hours, the pleasure that radiated between us was something I didn’t want to get enough of. I had to enjoy this moment because it was my last day here in Panama and I didn’t know when we will be able to see each other or when we will be able to do this again. This moment was ours and I wanted to remember every single kiss, every movement and every heartfelt emotion. Our scent mixed with the scent of rain on our skin was highly intoxicating. Never in my life would I think that love making would be such a beautiful thing, for I had never experienced this in my last relationship.

I could feel Josh’s lower back muscles starting to tense up and I knew he was close. His thrusts were starting to become a little erratic and his panting became a bit louder as he entwined our hands above my head. The sound of our skin slapping against each other blended in with the rain splattering on the window.

“Oh god, Josh, more!” I demanded as he picked up the pace.

“You like that, baby? You’re going to make me come so hard,” he panted. The more he pushed, the more he was hitting that special spot that practically made me scream his name.

“Keep going!” I encouraged as I met my hips towards his. I soon felt my climax creeping up on me. The only thing that I wanted was to give Josh what he really wanted.

“Josh, I’m going to come!” I whimpered as I brought my hand between us to rub my clit.

“That’s it, touch yourself. I want to feel you squeeze my cock,” he groaned. With a few more deep thrusts, I felt myself fall off the deep end. I closed my eyes and let the feeling take over. It felt like I was floating into the sky and landed among the clouds. I could feel my walls flutter around him, squeezing everything he had deep inside.

“Fuck, Andy! Oh god I’m going to come!” Josh warned. With three more thrusts, he stilled against me, spilling into the condom. His arms were shaking from the exertion and he collapsed on top of me, burying his face on my neck.

We laid still for a few minutes as our breathing returned to normal. Josh raised his head with a smile on his face as he spoke. “Hey, I didn’t hurt you, did I? You were beyond perfect,” he purred as his face flushed.

“No, Josh. That was amazing. I never experienced it like this before,” I admitted, mirroring the grin on his face. He gently pulled out and I slightly jumped when he was completely out of me. I felt so empty; I didn’t want him to go. Throwing the condom away, he pulled me against his chest and rested my cheek above his heart, listening to his steady thumping. We both eventually fell asleep and woke up later from the loud thunder that roared in the sky.

It was time for dinner and I offered to make something but he didn’t have anything in his fridge, so we decided to order room service. I didn’t bother dressing again, I pranced around in his gray anchor tank top and underwear while he decided on some basketball shorts.

Over dinner, we talked about what my plans were for the rest of the month and what I was going to do for the rest of summer. Then we talked about how we would work out seeing each other. It seemed like August would fit with me because in September, he was off to shoot Mockingjay. The dreaded feeling of missing him was something I didn’t want to endure, but I knew I had to. August would be here in a flash and it would be like the days we spent here.

After we cleaned up, I couldn’t keep my hands off him. I wanted him again. I wanted to feel how he made me feel earlier today. I led him to the room and decided to go another round, only this time, I was in charge.

We made love once again and after we finished, Josh fell into a deep sleep with his face buried in my hair and his arm wrapped around my waist. I, however, was wide awake. The words that Lauren mentioned to me on the beach yesterday, replayed themselves in my head. She was right, and as much as I was in denial, it was true. My eyes pricked with tears as I finally came to the realization. It’s true, I am in love with him.


	13. Here Comes Goodbye

Josh

I rolled over to my side and checked the time. It was almost 8:30 AM, and I was grateful that I had a few more hours left with Andy. I sat up on my elbow and looked down at her, watching her sleep. She was on her front while half of her face was buried into her pillow as the sheet teasingly laid low on her hips, exposing her tattoo. I wanted to memorize every little thing on her body before she covered up.

Starting from her hips, other than her tattoo, she had slight bruises from my grip. I may have held on to her a little too tight, but she didn’t seem to mind. My eyes trailed up her back and to her shoulders. She had a few sunspots, like me, and I thought they were cute. Her hair fell in perfect waves around her and I carefully moved a piece of hair covering her face. She had a faint freckle on her cheek that I haven’t noticed before and her eyelashes fanned out against her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted and were shaped perfectly to fit mine.

Snapping back into our surroundings, I decided to jump in the shower. We had done a lot for one night last night and I was starting to feel sticky. I quietly got off the bed and headed towards the shower, turning the knobs to set the water to the warmest temperature I could stand. As I stepped in, letting the water run down my back, I thought back to what Andy and I had done last night. Ever since the first night that we spent together, the thought of physically being in her was overwhelming. Now that we finally broke the sexual tension, I wanted more of her, I couldn’t get enough. I love the way that she felt around me, how she moaned and made little whimpers every time I moved in and out of her. However, knowing that she was going back home today, made me hurt. I was starting to develop deep feelings for this girl and I didn’t care if these feelings had come too soon. I always wore my heart on my sleeve and I truly did care for Andy. I’m crazy for her.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and as I looked down at the hands running up and down my stomach, even the simplest moves made me shiver and I started to get hard. Turning around with her hands still on me, Andy looked disheveled and only half awake. “Hey, sleepy head,” I greeted her. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

I heard a groan emitted from her. “When I woke up you weren’t next to me. I heard the shower running, so I thought I would join you,” she said playfully as she trailed her way to my lips.

“Well, I’m glad you did,” I huskily responded as I spun her so she was under the shower head. I stepped away, giving her room to let the water run over her. As she reached up to soak her hair, I watched her like it was the first time that I laid eyes on a woman. The water ran down her breasts, to her most private of areas that she let me explore and down her thighs. My hand instantly went to my cock, pumping up and down, as I recalled yesterday’s fantasy.

Andy opened her eyes and caught me in the act. A smirk began to form before she teasingly swiped her tongue along her lower lip. Stepping closer to me, she replaced my hand with hers and began to pump me. With her other hand, she lowered the back of my head to place my lips on hers. She kissed me; letting my tongue explore hers as her other hand tightened her grip on me. She peppered kisses down my neck, on my chest and stomach as she lowered herself on her knees. Looking up at me with those innocent eyes, she swiped her tongue from the base all the way to the tip. I hissed in satisfaction as her wet tongue began to work. She began to bob her head, running her tongue against the underside of my shaft. With her free hand, she gently squeezed my balls, then my tense thighs, moving between the two. The feeling made my eyes roll back in my head as my hands threaded her hair, gently pacing her.

My moans echoed off the bathroom walls and the steam from the shower added an extra oomph to the whole thing. It amazed me how much she took me in her mouth as I felt myself hit the back of her throat. “Oh fuck yeah, that’s it baby. Take me in,” I encouraged her. Every time she would look up at me, I wanted to pick her up and throw her on the bed until she screamed my name. I felt the lower part of my body starting to tense and I knew I was close.

“Andy,” I warned her. She didn’t seem like she wanted to stop and she kept on bobbing her head. Within minutes, I felt myself explode in her mouth and it turned me on even more when she glued her eyes on mine and swallowed every little bit.

I picked her up and kissed her passionately, making our way towards the shower head. “You are so damn amazing, Andy. I don’t know how I’m going to handle the fact that you won’t be with me,” I blurted out as I heard my own voice starting to break down.

“Baby,” I faintly heard her whisper as her tears washed down with the water. We held each other for a minute, not wanting to let go. I could feel my eyes starting to water as the feeling sank in. I didn’t want her to go. It was going to be a while before we would be able to see each other and I knew that the wait was going to be hell. We had grown so close these past weeks and my feelings had gotten far beyond my control. I held her tightly, wishing that my strong grip could keep her from leaving me.

Breaking away from me, she giggled a bit with a twinge of sadness. “We should get clean before the water turns cold,” she told me as she reached for my shampoo and squirted some onto her hand before massaging her scalp. I copied her and we took turns washing each other before we continued what we started earlier. I pinned her against the tiled wall and began to grind against her, slipping in a few times and pulling out. The feeling of being inside her with nothing between us was like a drug, I simply wanted more.

She pulled away from me by wrapping her fingers around the back of my hair. “I need you,” she said in a strained voice. Quickly shutting the water off and not even bothering to dry off, she led me back to the room and picking up a condom from the bedside table and handing it to me.

“So you were preparing for this,” I teased. Her face lit up with a smile and her eyes quickly darkened with lust. My erection was already as hard as it could get and I was more than ready for her. Once I slipped the latex on, she gently pushed me onto the bed and straddled my hips. She leaned over and entrapped my lips with hers while rubbing against me. I could feel her lower lips tease my shaft and all I wanted was for her to take me. Breaking away, I reached in between us and held up my cock as she slowly sank down. I could feel her tighten around me immediately and I loved that she shuddered at the feeling of me being inside her.

Andy placed her hands on my chest and began to raise her hips and slowly slid all the way down. My hands automatically went down to her sides and guided her at a slow pace. I didn’t want to rush this, I needed to feel every inch of her. She leaned over to meet my lips once again and she began to slowly buck her hips against mine. One hand was pressed against her lower back to bring her closer while the other was squeezing her ass. Our wet skin sliding against each other made our movements flow easier, giving her the opportunity to lick away the droplets left on me. She looked so fucking sexy riding me and I had to control myself so I wouldn’t start slamming into her fast. I know she liked it slow and I was going to give it to her.

She lifted her head up and released a moan, telling me she wanted more. Her breasts were in my face, and I took that opportunity to fondle them. I sucked on her nipple and swirled my tongue around it before gently scraping my teeth along it. As I moved along to her other breast, she stopped moving and tugged on my hair as I relished her. It seemed that she very much enjoyed the feeling of my mouth on her and she felt the need to take advantage of that.

As I sat up, I brought her up with me. Andy was still straddling my lap and I looked at her, never forgetting her ever changing chameleon eyes when she looked at me. “Josh,” I heard her whisper as she began to grind against me and wrapping her arms around me. I held on to her and moved her on her back, never breaking the intimate contact. Her wet hair splayed over the bed and she looked like goddess against the white sheets. I began to stroke her slowly and that’s when she grabbed my face, kissing me with all her might.

“I want you to fuck me,” she panted as she led my hand down to her clit. My thumb began to rub her as she arched her back from the pleasure. She began to knead her breasts as my thrusts began to pick up the pace. I stopped a few times, changing my pace to pull out slowly, then ramming back in earning a growl from her. Her breasts would bounce with every thrust and I couldn’t help but stare in awe at them. I hadn’t ever come across a woman that had such a beautiful figure.

“Josh!” Andy whimpered. Leaning over and covering her mouth with mine, I took in her moans. My hands fisted the sheet beneath her as my arms began to tremble. I felt her walls contract around me, squeezing everything I had. 

“That’s it, baby. Come all over me.” I felt myself reaching my own orgasm and I lowered my head in between her shoulder and neck, gently biting the skin there. With two final jerks, I stilled inside her, not wanting to break away just yet. We stayed like that for a while, listening to our breathing return to normal. Andy began to writhe around a bit and I kissed the swell of her left breast before I gently pulled out of her. I laid down beside her and pulled her on top of me. Her wet hair was tickling my face and I moved a few pieces behind her ear so I can look at her. She gently touched my face with her fingertips, feeling like ghostly touches. We didn’t say much, we just laid there, studying each other closely.

From day one, this girl had changed me. I never felt like this with anyone else and to be quite honest, I liked it. A lot. Every single moment I wasn’t with her, I felt lost. She simply made me feel like I was the only person that mattered. 

Finally, I just wrapped my arms around her tightly and settled us on our sides. “I’m going to miss you so much, baby. August is too far away,” I mumbled on to her forehead.

“I know, hun. But August will be here before you know it and we will be able to be together. In the meantime, we can always talk on the phone,” she tried consoling me.

“It’s not the same, Andy. I want you here, like this, with me,” my voice sounding strained. I felt my eyes get watery, but I quickly blinked the tears away.

Andy shifted to look at the alarm clock, it was a little past ten and I saw her close her eyes as she dragged herself out of the bed. “I should get back to my room. Want to come with me?” she asked with sadness in her eyes as she stuck out her hand out to help me up.

As we got dressed, I could feel the lump in my throat build up. All I wanted to do was to beg her to stay with me until I finished the movie, but I knew I had to let her go because she had other things to do once she got home.

The little tease wore a white t-shirt of mine and these tight black shorts that made her ass look outstanding that I couldn’t keep my eyes off of it. I was already getting excited at the sight of her. She pulled her hair up and finally packed the few things she brought along.

The journey back to her room was a quiet one, neither of us saying much, just holding on to one another. When we walked in the room, Lauren was in the middle of packing her last minute things. Andy stuffed her suitcase with her belongings from yesterday and zipped it up. She then went check if she had everything in her backpack, ticket, passport and anything she would need on the plane.

Since we had a little bit of time left, all three of us decided to get something quick to eat down the street. It was cool day, the first time I felt it since I’ve been here and a lot of people dressed down. While we were out, Andre called me and I put him on speaker to he could wish the girls a safe trip and tell them that he hoped to see them soon. By the time we were finished, there were already a few people from their school waiting for a taxi. I helped the girls with their bags and we all took my personal driver, who was given to me from the beginning of production, to ride to the airport. As we drove to the airport, Andy never let go of my hand, and I didn’t want her to.

When we arrived to the terminal, I walked her to the line where she had to check in and there were a few other students that were still in line waiting their turn to approach the counter.

“Would you come and wait with me in line?” her voice sounding hoarse.

“Yeah, sure,” I responded with a light voice. The line went by pretty fast and before we knew it, it was her turn to check in. I helped pick up her luggage so they can put it on the conveyer belt and after she was done, we walked to the waiting area right next to the security check point. The students all sat near each other and the three of us sat on the outside of the circle.

I felt Andy shiver next to me and run her hands up and down her arms. I quickly took off my navy flannel with red and white stripes and placed it over her shoulders. She gratefully slipped her arms through them and snuggled against the warmth from my body heat.

“Okay everyone! It’s time to get going!” I heard her professor announce. Everyone started to get up from their seats and Andy hesitated. I was the first one up and I turned to her, offering my hand.

I could instantly feel the lump in my throat get bigger and my heart starting to beat a little faster. “Okay…” my voice trailed. “What time should you be home?” I asked, trying to think of any more questions to avoid saying goodbye.

“I have a stop in Dallas so I should be home before midnight,” she said in a quivering voice.

“Text me when you get there, I want to know that you made it home safe,” I said quietly as I brushed her bangs off her face. Her bottom lip was quivering as she let a few tears slip. Cradling her face, and bringing her closer to me with my other hand, I lowered my lips to hers. It pained me knowing that this will be the last time that I’ll feel her lips against mine for a while. She slightly opened her mouth, letting our tongues caress one another’s. We unwillingly broke this kiss and leaned our foreheads together.

“I’m going to miss you, Josh. Thank you for making this trip so memorable,” she cried as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

“No. Thank you, Andy. I’m so glad you walked into my life when I least expected it,” I admitted. “I can’t wait to have you in LA with me.”

“Andy, we should get going,” Lauren warned in a hushed tone. Andy was about to take off my flannel to give it back, but I insisted that she keep it. She picked up her backpack and swung the strap over her shoulder.

I turned to Lauren to hug her goodbye. “Thank you for making Andy smile, Josh. You’re an amazing person and I hope things work out between you two,” she whispered in my ear.

“Don’t worry, I will make this work. I want this to work,” I promised.

I turned around to see Andy fidgeting with her passport and ticket. “So I guess this is goodbye,” she winced.

“No, it’s just a very long ‘I’ll see you later’,” I told her, trying to bring a smile on my face. With one last kiss and hug, she started towards the security line with Lauren. When she placed her backpack and shoes in the plastic bin, she turned around and waved goodbye. Her green eyes were shining brighter than I had ever seen them. I waved back, trying to keep the tears at bay. The last thing I saw of Andy was her blowing me a kiss and walking through the metal detector.

And that’s when I felt it, like someone punched me in the gut. I was an idiot for not telling her how I truly felt about her. All I wanted to do was run to catch up to her and tell her the three little words that I needed her to hear from me. Once she was cleared, she put on her shoes and picked up her backpack. Lauren was the first to wave goodbye and then Andy. So much sadness was on her face and I wish I could make her pain go away. She began to walk away with Lauren towards the gate and I stood there until they were out of site.

I didn’t move, hoping she would run back to me, but she didn’t. I sat back down on the seat, pulling my cap down to cover my eyes that were starting to water and hoped that she could hear my silent confession, “I love you, Andy.”

Andy

The pain that I was currently feeling wasn’t a pleasant one. It wasn’t the pain that I knew would ease with time, it was the kind of pain that was going to stay with me for an indefinite amount of time. I silently cried on Lauren’s shoulder during the flight until I fell asleep.

We arrived in Dallas and after checking in with customs, it was a two hour wait until our flight to Las Vegas. Lauren sat by with me the whole time, consoling me and telling me that it would to get better.

“Andy, please don’t be sad. You’re about to make me cry. I hate seeing you like this,” she pleaded.

“I’m sorry,” was all I could manage to croak out. We were silent for a few minutes before I spoke up. “I love him, Lauren. I know it’s too soon, but it’s true. You were right all along. I didn’t want to say anything in fear he was going to cut me off,” I cried.

“Don’t apologize for how you feel. I know deep down that he feels the same way. I saw how you guys said goodbye. Both of you were unwillingly to let each other go. Have faith, Andy. When the time comes, you’ll eventually confess everything to him and he is going to reciprocate,” Lauren stated.

“It hurts too much being like this,” I stubbornly told her.

“If it’s meant to be, it’s meant to be,” she responded as she wrapped her arm around me. I didn’t feel like talking, so all I did was stay mute.

***

The flight to Vegas didn’t last long. By 11:30, we were already making our way off the plane and down to pick up our luggage. Lauren’s boyfriend was already there to pick us up.

When we made our way to his car, the night’s heat hit me. It was probably around 90 degrees and I still had on Josh’s shirt which smelled like him, refusing to take it off.

When they dropped me off at my apartment, Lauren’s boyfriend helped carry my bag up. I thanked him and locked the door behind him. I took out my phone and sent a quick text to Josh. It was two in the morning and he may have been sleeping. I turned off my phone, not waiting for a response because I was worn out.

Here I was, all alone in my rabbit hole. I walked into my room and crawled under the covers, taking off the flannel and holding it close to me. “I love you, Josh and I miss you already,” I whispered to myself as I let my tears hit the pillow. It took me a while to fall asleep and when I finally did, I dreamt of his hazel eyes.


	14. Should've Known You'd Bring Me Heartache

The Monday after I came back from Panama, everything felt different. I felt completely numb and it felt like the whole trip hadn’t happened. Sure I had photos and Josh’s shirt to remind me that everything was real, but it still felt like a part of me wasn’t even here  
.  
For the most part, I enrolled in a summer class and it seemed to help keep my mind off things. It only lasted until the end of June and I would be able to surprise my family and stay for the whole month with them. After that, I was going to stay with Josh for a bit and then be back in time for the start of the fall semester.

Josh called me Tuesday afternoon during one of his breaks. The sound of his voice on the other side of the line comforted me, yet made me miss him even more. He excitedly talked about how on Sunday, the director told him that they should be wrapping up tomorrow and he was going to go back to LA next week, just in case he had to stay to shoot some last minute scenes. I talked about how the class I was taking was entertaining and that I had the professor who was teaching the class, before in another semester. 

“So, what do you plan on doing this Friday?” he asked in a mischievous tone.

“What do you mean? Nothing is going on,” I said trying to avoid what he was about to bring up.

“Andy, I know your birthday is on Friday,” he replied with a chuckle.

“And how did you know that it’s this Friday?” I joked.

“Lauren told me. Now I feel bad that I won’t be able to give you your gift,” he said sounding guilty.

“Josh, don’t feel bad. It’s my birthday and it’s not a big deal. I’m really not planning anything. Lauren wanted to throw me a party, but we don’t have a lot of mutual friends and it would just be awkward, you know? I’m just going to drink in the privacy of my home and not get arrested,” I laughed at the last part. “You know what would make my birthday even better?” I asked, hoping the words would flow easy.

“What’s that?” he asked still laughing about the drinking part.

“If you were here, celebrating with me,” I finally told him.

There was an awkward silence and I was starting to regret ever telling him that. “Andy, if I could, I would fly to you in a heartbeat. There’s a lot of last minute things to do here and-”

“I know, Josh. I know you’re busy; the distance is such a bitch. It was just a thought,” I sadly said. “I just miss you so much.”

“I know, baby. I miss you more than you can ever imagine,” he told me. I had to cut this conversation short before I would start crying.

“Josh, I’ll talk to you later, okay? I hope to hear from you soon.”

“Okay, Andy. I’ll talk to you later. I..,” I heard him start. The feeling in my gut made me think that he was trying to tell me something, something that I wanted to hear.

“Uh, I’ll call you when I’m done tomorrow.” He didn’t say it and I had to admit that my heart hurt a little. When we hung up, I decided to look through the pictures that I took from the trip. Whenever a picture landed of the both of us, the smile on my face would slowly form. Looking at them made me happy and sad, sadder overall and maybe looking at his picture was something I should stop doing for a while. Of course, I would never be able to do that.

***

On Friday morning, I heard a knock on my door. I checked my alarm clock and it read 10:00 AM. I slowly made my way towards the door and found Lauren baring food, gifts and balloons.

“Happy birthday!” she shrieked as she came in to hug me.

“Thank you,” I mumbled out. “What’s all this?”

“Well, first off, here are your balloons and gifts. This is breakfast that I just picked up and we’re going to get your cake and rent some movies later tonight!” she excitedly told me.

“Lauren, you really didn’t have to do this,” I emphasized to her.

“I know, but I figured we can have a girl’s day today before I work tomorrow. Here, I think you should open your gifts,” she insisted.

“I would be happy if it was just one,” I mumbled.

“The other one isn’t from me. I was asked to give it to you.” I didn’t catch what she was trying to tell me, but I brushed it off. I opened her gift first and she ended up giving me a new pair of converse since my old pair kind of got ripped during the trip. She then handed me a small, wrapped box and a card along with it.

I tore off the wrapping to find a black velvet box. I opened it carefully to see a beautiful necklace with a charm of a type of ivory orchid. In the heart of the necklace, it looked like a small dove was perched on it. It was simply beautiful and different. Opening the envelope, I read both sides of the card that was written in their best handwriting.

“Andy, you are probably wondering how in the world I knew that today was your birthday. If it weren’t for your good friend, Lauren, I would have never known. Happy birthday, baby. I wish I were with you celebrating your day. Every night, I count my lucky stars because of you. My life has changed in the most amazing way, and for that, I thank you. I may be spoiling your gift right now if you’re reading this before you opened the gift, but you are probably wondering what it is. This flower is Panama’s national flower called Peristeria Elata, or the Flower of the Holy Spirit. I remember seeing them at one of the filming locations and I thought it was one of the rarest and most beautiful flowers I have ever seen. It reminded me of you. During a rare moment, you blossomed into my life. I only hope that you feel the same way. Happy birthday, Andy. I’m counting down the days until you are finally in my arms. Love, Josh.”

I wiped the tears that fell down my cheeks. It was probably one of the most heartfelt birthday cards I had ever gotten. I gently removed the necklace from the box and asked Lauren to help me put it on. It gently hung at a perfect length and he was completely right, it was rare and it was beautiful, much like our encounter. Later that night after Lauren left, I called Josh and thanked him for my gift. One thing led to another and we had a heated conversation and I wished he were here, doing all the things he seductively told me he wanted to do with me. 

***

It amazed me that it was already the seventeenth, I had this week and the following week and I would be done. Usually, Josh would send me a good morning text now that he was back home in LA, however, I hadn’t receive one this morning or any the past weekend. I was thinking he was probably jet-lagged. Instead, I waited until after twelve to call him to see how he was doing.

“Andy, hi,” he answered with an uneasy voice.

“Hey, Josh, how are you?” I asked, thinking I probably caught him in a busy moment.

“Oh nothing much, I just got lunch with my friend and now we are heading back to my place,” he said sounding nervous and trying to cut the conversation short.

“That’s great. Are you busy? I can call back another time,” I told him. I could hear the sound of a female with him, but I tried to push through it.

“Andy, I’m sorry, I’m on my way out of the restaurant and I took my motorcycle with me,” he said sounding unapologetic.

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later.” I hung up, not even giving him a chance to say goodbye. It hurt me a little, and I had a feeling he was hiding something from me.

Later in the afternoon, in class, Lauren brought her laptop and we decided to sit all the way at the top so she can roam the internet. While the professor lectured, Lauren decided to log on to her tumblr and look at pictures. She clicked on a few pages until she landed on one that made her gasp and murmur under her breath ‘What the fuck’. She interrupted my note taking and I elbowed her, “What’s wrong?”

She unwillingly faced her laptop towards me and that’s when I saw the picture that made her gasp. There were pictures of Josh, from today, leaving a restaurant and on the phone. That must have been me who he was talking to, I thought. Then a few pictures later, there was a girl who was standing next to his motorcycle and others where she was straddling the bike with her arms around his waist. I quickly looked at the comments and a few of them said he was with this girl named Chloe. However, the   
notes began to show up and looking at the picture closely, it was Claudia who was with him.

I simply did not know what to say. He never mentioned to me that she was going to be in town. I tried not to jump to conclusions, but flashbacks of how she threw herself at him and how she treated me in Panama replayed in my head. No wonder I heard that voice in the background while I called him, it was Claudia and I had a feeling that she wasn’t willing to give up the fight.

***

After the pictures were released, I tried to avoid Josh’s text messages. He usually called and now he was just sending texts. I hated the fact that he lied to me and never told me that he had a visitor. I wasn’t jealous, but I was very disappointed on the fact that he wasn’t honest with me at the moment.

I did whatever I could to distract me from the pictures. Andre even had the opportunity to call Lauren while she was over for a study/sleepover at my apartment. I begged her to not mention the pictures of Josh to him and although she was upset about them, she did not say anything. Andre sounded a bit tense as he was put on speaker for both of us to hear. I honestly thought that Josh had no clue that these pictures were released to the media and that’s why he hasn’t mentioned it.

Lauren asked how Josh was doing and Andre said he was fine and hanging out with his friends now that he had time to see them. Throughout the call, I drifted in and out of the conversation. To be honest, I wasn’t interested; I just wanted to hear what Josh had to say. As if he knew I was thinking about him, my phone rang and my caller ID notified me that it was him. 

“Hello?” I began, trying to hide the anger behind my voice.

“Hi, babe. How are you?” Josh asked quietly. I had no idea why he lowered his voice.

“I’m fine, thanks. How about you?”

“I’m good. I’ve been hanging out and catching up with my friends. I haven’t seen them since March. How’s school?” he added.

“It’s going by fast. I’m done next week,” I said trying to keep myself from confronting him. Maybe I was over reacting and I needed to take a step back. But I still couldn’t keep feeling disappointed in him.

“That’s good. Then July would go by fast in the blink of an eye and you’ll be here in LA, just in time to see me play basketball for Straight But Not Narrow,” sounding like he was beaming.

“Yep, can’t wait,” I bluntly told him.

“Andy, is something wrong? Did Patrick try doing something to you again?” he asked with concern.

“No, Josh. He went back home. Nothing is bothering me, I’m just stressed from class,” I lied. At that moment, I had a feeling that he was hiding something from me. In the background, I could hear that he had company and someone laughing really loud at another’s comment. That voice was all too familiar. I heard Josh fumbling with something or someone and the female’s laughter rang out clear.

“Josh, I have to go,” I told him with my heart in my throat, sounding like it was about to crack.

“Okay, I’ll call you later, I promise,” he vowed. Once again, I hung up first. It was hard, knowing that Josh and Claudia were together at that moment, but it was even harder hearing Josh lie to me.

***

On Saturday evening, I haven’t heard from Josh since our last conversation. At that point, I honestly didn’t care. I needed to distract myself and although I wanted to go out drinking and dancing, Lauren was still not of age to get in anywhere, so I bought the drinks while she rented the movies. I needed the girl’s night and I needed to drink my feelings away.

After our first drink and in the middle of watching ‘Silver Linings Playbook’ Lauren decided to check her tumblr on my laptop. She was in the middle of typing something when all of the sudden she stopped. She looked at me with sympathy written all over her face.

“Andy, I don’t know if I should show you this, but…,” she trailed on.

“What do you mean?” I asked all of the sudden feeling nauseous as I sat up.

She handed me my laptop only to find my worst thoughts come to life. There was Josh with Claudia. His arm was swung around her shoulders and they were both giggling at the cameras of the paparazzi who were taking pictures of them. She had on his red shirt, the same one that he wore when the first pictures of them came out. I scrolled down and found the pictures that made my heart shatter into tiny pieces. His face was leaning towards her and I saw their lips meet. Then another one picture came up that was taken by someone driving by them, when Josh rested both of his hands on her legs.

I didn’t know what to do. It felt like gravity was shutting down on me, making me feel like the room was spinning. The lump in my throat made it hard to breathe and the tears that flowed down my face didn’t seem to stop. Everything around me went blurry, then dark and I couldn’t see anything clearly within reach.

I felt bile rise in my throat and I quickly tossed my laptop next to me on the couch and ran towards the bathroom, spilling the content of my stomach into the toilet. Lauren was right there with me, holding my hair and running her hand up and down my back. Once I was done, I flushed the toilet and sat against the wall. 

I cried out loud, “What did I do to deserve this?”

Lauren sat beside me and pulling me into her for a hug. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Andy. Josh is another asshole that crossed your path. He is full of bullshit.”

“I loved him, Lauren! Why did he lie to me? Why did he say that he didn’t want anything to do with Claudia and he was caught kissing her? Was I just a joke to him? A little something on the side? Was he planning on fucking me over and have a good laugh about it with her?” I bawled, the echoes in the bathroom getting louder with each question.

I saw Lauren with tears in her own eyes. “I’m so sorry, Andy. I never expected him to be another Patrick,” she said in disbelief.

I quickly brushed my teeth and walked out into the living room, logging out of Lauren’s tumblr and erasing the history so I wouldn’t be able to go back and look at those horrendous photos. Fifteen minutes went by and my phone went off. I feared it was Josh and low and behold, it was. I ignored his call and he didn’t seem to give up, for he called five more times. After the refusal of all of them, he called Lauren. I begged her to not say anything, but she didn’t listen and was too furious to not do anything about it.

“Hello?” she answered sounding irritated.

“She saw the photos, Josh. You told us that nothing was going on between you and Claudia. How could you?” she began to raise her voice. She was getting angrier by the second.

“No, I won’t pass her to you. She doesn’t want to talk to you! She’s sick to her stomach because you fucked her over! I really thought you were different and boy you proved me wrong!” she fumed.

It took a few silent minutes for Lauren to be less harsh on Josh for he was probably giving her his excuse. “If you want to talk to her, give her time. She really didn’t deserve this, Josh. She deserved so much better than that,” she finally lowered her voice and hung up.

“He was crying, Andy. I don’t know what to think,” her voice shaking and sounding hoarse.

“It doesn’t matter, Lauren. We weren’t anything, just friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend. He can do whatever with whomever he wants. It shouldn’t bother me, right?” I asked as my voice began to tremble. My stomach lurched and more tears began to flow.

I knew that I shouldn’t have gotten attached to Josh. I really thought that he was different; I even thought I loved him. Once again, I didn’t learn my lesson. I wanted to go home, I needed my mom. I needed her to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. All I was counting down were the days until I could finally be back with my family and forget all about Josh.


	15. When Stars Align

Josh

I tried calling and sending text messages to Andy ever since the photos had come out, but she hadn’t answered any one of them. It’s been four days since Lauren told me off and my desperation to hear Andy’s voice was unbearable. No amount of tears or drinks could drown the feeling of pain and regret. It was my fault that this happened and I shouldn’t have let Claudia kiss me. She spotted the paparazzi and thought she could put on a show. I should have never offered to let her to stay at my place, even Andre warned me, but I didn’t want to be a complete asshole to her.

The bad thing was that I wanted to fly out to Vegas to see Andy; however Claudia wasn’t leaving until tomorrow. She was out with Heather, shopping I’m assuming, and I stayed behind. I was sitting on my couch with Andre, and my best friend Avan was visiting. I told him the whole thing about what happened in Panama up to what happened over the weekend.

“I didn’t mean for things to get this far. I wasn’t thinking. Every time Claudia made a move on me, it wasn’t her I wanted, but I missed that feeling of being wanted. Andy has proven to me that I was the one she wanted, but I physically needed her with me and she wasn’t. I missed the way Andy touched me and if I pretended hard enough it felt like she was actually with me rather than Claudia. It’s only been a few weeks and I miss her like fucking crazy. I regret ever going along with these things with Claudia, I care about Andy and she’s the one who I want. I should have made things official with her instead of leaving things up in the air and unsettled.” 

“Well, it sounds like you completely fucked up,” Avan said bluntly.

“I already know that. I can’t blame anyone but myself,” I admitted as I hung my head in my hands. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You can always fly out right now,” Andre suggested.

“How can I do that? Claudia is still here and I can’t just leave,” I whined.

“Listen, Josh. If you really care about Andy, you’d get your ass on a plane right now and try to make things right,” Avan added.

“Josh, Andy isn’t doing so well. I’ve been checking with Lauren and she hasn’t taken this any easier. She told me that she hasn’t slept much and that she has to check on her and make sure that she eats. All she’s done these past few days was study for her final, which I think was last night. She told me that Andy wanted to go home for the rest of the summer,” Andre informed me.

“Dude, just go. We’ll tell Claudia that you had to fly out to Kentucky because of an emergency. We can handle her for one more day,” Avan offered.

They were right, I needed to go and fix things. I quickly got on my computer and searched for flights to Vegas. It was as if this trip was meant to be because there was a flight available at 5 P.M., two hours from now. After purchasing the ticket, I rushed into my room and started packing my suitcase before I jumped in the shower. I couldn’t contain the excitement that was bubbling inside and I only hoped that Andy would listen to me, I needed her.

Rushing out of the shower and drying myself, I called Lauren, hoping she wasn’t too upset with me.

“Hello?” she answered in her calm voice.

“Lauren, I need you to do me a favor,” I ordered without wanting to hear excuses.

“What is that you need?”

With a deep breath, I told her my plan. “My flight lands in Vegas at 6:30 and I need you to please drop me off at Andy’s place.”

***

I spotted Lauren with her arms crossed across her chest, her face was expressionless. I grabbed my suitcase from the baggage claim and made my way towards her, pushing my sunglasses further up my nose and pulling my cap down. 

“Hey,” I managed to greet her feeling slightly nervous.

“Hi,” she answered and began to walk towards the exit.

“Josh, I really hope you can help. I haven’t seen Andy this depressed. Ever. She’s been a mess since Saturday and I really am worried about her. I need you to do whatever you can to bring her back,” she pleaded.

“Lauren, the pictures you guys saw didn’t mean anything. Claudia knew the paparazzi was stalking us and she thought it would be ‘cute’ to put on a show and pretend that she’s my girlfriend,” I began to explain.

“Well, it wasn’t cute at all. Oh, and what about the picture of your hands on her legs while she was on your bike?” she shot back.

“What do you mean?”

“There was another picture and I’m assuming that a driver close by took it. You really fucked up, Josh,” she retorted.

“I know.” We drove out of the parking lot and it took us a while to get on the road. Andy didn’t live far from the airport and we pulled into these nice looking apartments. Finding an empty spot, Lauren parked her car and turned to me.

“Okay, Andy thinks that she and I are going out to dinner. I told her to be ready right around now, so knowing her, she’s not ready yet. Her apartment is up those stairs and to your left,” she informed me.

I nodded and gave her a hug. ‘Thank you, Lauren. I owe you big time.”

“Don’t screw it up. Just make things right.” I got out of her car and made my way up the stairs. I started to get nervous, just like how I felt when I first wanted to approach her the night we met at the bar. I was finally at her door and I knocked a few times before I got a response.

“Coming!” I heard her muffled yell behind the door. My stomach was in knots and I was hoping she wouldn’t slam the door in my face.

I heard the door jiggle as she slightly opened the door. She gasped and froze in her spot when she laid her eyes on me. Her eyes were a golden color, but the circles under her eyes stood out against her pale skin, all because of those restless nights. All because of me. Her hair was wet, like she just stepped out of the shower and it seemed to have grown longer, passing her breasts. She had on a red silk robe that hit just a little above her knees. Self-consciously, she pulled the robe tighter against herself before she began to speak. “W-what are you doing here?” she stuttered with a hint of anger.

“I’m here to see my girlfriend,” I told her.

She huffed, “Who? Claudia? I think you’re confused, she lives in another country.” Andy began to close the door, but I used all my strength to push open the door and threw my bag aside.

“Get out!” she began as I locked the door behind me. I could hear in her voice that she was close to tears and as I turned around, she started to storm off into the living room. I caught her from behind and held her close to me as she broke down.

“Please, Josh,” she pleaded. “Leave, just go!” I held her close and every attempt that she had on breaking away from me only made me grab on to her more tightly. She felt so much smaller since we were in Panama.

“No, I’m not leaving until you listen to me.” It was now or never. I had to build up the courage and tell her how I felt. “I love you, Andy.”

She sobbed uncontrollably as her knees gave out and I gently lowered us onto the floor. “No you don’t,” she wept. I leaned against the front of the couch and cradled her on my lap. Andy was too tired to fight as she cried on my chest. I hated myself for this, I caused her so much pain and I was praying that she’d let me be in her life again.

Once her crying calmed down, I lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. Her eyes avoided my gaze, but I managed to push through. “Andy, I’m so sorry, baby. Please forgive me. I came here to explain everything.” She still wasn’t saying anything and I continued. “It’s my fault that I didn’t tell you that Claudia was visiting. I didn’t even know what her plans were or anything until she called me saying that she was at the airport. I offered her to stay at my place because she didn’t bother finding a hotel. I didn’t want to tell you because it didn’t feel like a big deal. She means nothing to me.”

“But you were caught kissing her! You guys even managed to appear on TV,” her voice sounding hoarse. She tried pulling away from me, but I still held my grip on her.

“I know, I saw that. She was the one that started everything and I regret not stopping her. I’m not lying, baby, it’s true. I didn’t want to cause a scene. It was one hundred percent my fault for allowing her to do what she did.”

She stayed silent, looking down on the floor and sniffling. I leaned my forehead against her temple. “I love you, Andy. I don’t know if you feel the same way right now, but I’m willing to fight for your love. You’re the only one I want, not her, I swear.”

I felt her relax against me, but she still hadn’t said anything. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she turned her face towards me. “Did you sleep with her?” she asked in a small voice.

Shaking my head, I told her, “No, but she tried to sneak into my room one night.” This all sounded so bad, but I’d rather tell her the truth than lie. She hung her head again and stayed mute. It simply killed me to see her like this, but I was willing to stay where we were for as long as we needed to.

“It hurts,” she spoke up in a raspy voice as she clutched her chest.

“It hurts me seeing you like this. I’ll do whatever it takes to make things right, but please, give me another chance,” I pleaded as my own voice was starting to break down.

Andy finally lifted her head and met my gaze. Her fingers began to trace my face as I began to inch closer to her, but she pulled back. She raised herself to her feet and sat on the couch. Her hands held her head. “I don’t even know what to say anymore,” she sniffled.

I was on my knees in front of her, trying to console her. “You don’t have to say anything in return, Andy. I just hope that with time, you’ll feel the same way. Give me another chance, please.”

I slowly made another attempt towards her face, our lips were hovering around each other’s and I captured them. This time, she didn’t hesitate. They were just the way I remembered, soft and delicate. In an instant, our kisses became urgent, wanting more than to just taste each other. My tongue fought for dominance as her hands began to explore my shoulders and chest. Her touch was precious to me and I didn’t want anyone to affect me the way she did.

She stood up and I followed as her hand snaked between us and ran over the bulge that was increasingly getting harder. My lips nipped at every part of her exposed skin, from her cheeks that were covered in drying tears, down her neck.

“Take me to my room,” she panted. I picked her up as her legs wrapped around my waist and walked us to her room. I gently laid her down on her bed and pulled the sash on her robe and watched as it silkily fell off her sides. She had nothing but a pair of pink panties on underneath and my mouth watered at the sight of her. I quickly plucked my shirt off, eager to have the feeling of our chests pressed together. 

The moment that our skin touched, a spark hit me. This was who I belonged with, this was who was meant for me. Andy’s hands began to caress me, making me shudder with every little touch. “Don’t stop, baby. Please, touch me,” I pleaded as I grabbed her hand and placed it flat on my chest over my heart. Her free hand made its way to the back of my head, gently tugging at the ends of my hair. She brought my face close to hers and began to kiss me at a lazy pace.

My hand trailed down and began to palm her breast. I felt her nipple begin to strain against my hand and I lowered my mouth to envelop her bud. Andy’s back arched off the bed once my mouth began relish her. As I moved on to her other breast, I felt her tug on my hair as her free hand began to scratch my upper back. I needed to show her that it was her and only her I wanted to do this with.

As my mouth continued to work her, my hand swiftly moved between her legs and pushed aside her panties. She was already wet to the touch and I could feel my pants starting to feel tighter. My fingers found her clit and I slowly began to draw lazy circles, then gently squeezing it between my thumb and forefinger. Her moans encouraged me to keep going and that’s when I lowered my head down to her sex, pulling the pink barrier out of my way and down her legs.

I looked up and saw Andy propped up on her elbows as she watched what I was about to do to her. I placed her hand on top of my head and I felt her gently rubbing my scalp. My mouth went to work, slowly swirling my tongue around her clit. With every flick of my tongue, I felt Andy tugging on my hair. It had been so long since I last tasted her and I had surely missed it. My tongue slowly made its way in and out of her, making sure I tasted her sweet nectar. Her sighs were music to my ears and all I wanted to do was to have her continue making those seductive little whimpers.

“Josh,” I heard her whisper as she caressed my face. She needed me as much I as I needed her. I dug into my pocket to pull out my wallet and found a condom. Handing it over to Andy, I took the opportunity to quickly discard my pants and boxer briefs. I climbed on top of her and let her roll the condom on me. The desperation to be inside her was so overwhelming and it pulled on my heart to see new tears spring in her eyes. Kissing every tear that fell down her face, I slowly slid into her heat, instantly feeling her tighten around me.

Oh, how much I missed being inside her. I took my time because I needed her to feel every inch of me. Every chant of my name that escaped her lips made me drive my thrusts even slower. The pleasure was so intense, I felt like my head was about to explode, so I lowered my face on her neck. Kissing her warm skin and gently sucking on her sweet spot, my tongue left a trail up to her lips. “I love you, baby,” I whispered against her lips. Andy’s back arched off the bed, making her chest press against mine and letting our skin flush at the contact. Her wrapped legs rose higher around my waist, holding me close to her.

I felt my own eyes starting to get teary. Not because I was sad, but it was because my heart was so full of love for her. My hips began to pick up the pace and she matched me thrust for thrust. Her hands were running up and down my back, making me shudder in the process and forcing me to support myself on my forearms. She began to leave a trail of kisses from my shoulders all the way to the underside of my jaw and finally to my lips. 

“Josh,” she quietly hushed as her hands cradled my face.

“Come for me, angel,” I gently commanded. Her body gave into my words immediately and I felt her walls grip my cock as her climax took over her. She cried out my name differently than how she had in Panama. Her cry was a mix of emotions and I knew it was because of me. 

“Yes, baby, that’s it,” I encouraged her as I felt my cock twitching inside her throbbing walls. With a final cry and hard thrust, I came as I threw my head back. I slowly moved in and out of her, drawing out our orgasm.

I felt the sheen of sweat on my skin spread across my face as I nuzzled Andy’s flushed face. Gently pulling out of her, I threw the condom out and laid down facing her. Andy’s eyes became glassy and I immediately saw the change of color in her eyes. They weren’t the golden color from earlier; they were the forest green that I was all too familiar with. Looking up at me, she seemed hesitant on moving closer to me, so I closed the gap between us and encircled my arms around her. 

“I missed you so much, Josh,” she mumbled on my chest. The pain in her tone hurt me more than ever.

“I know, sweetie. I regret not flying here to be with you sooner,” I replied in a raspy voice. I felt her tears hit my chest and I gently pulled her away to wipe the tears from her eyes. “Hey, no more crying, okay? I’m here.”

“Did you really mean what you said to me earlier? That I’m yours and that you want to be with me?” she asked in a small voice.

“Every. Single. Word,” I swore to her as I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

***

Lying around in bed until the sky turned dark and the stars shined, we were starting to get hungry and it was our cue to get something to eat. After we got dressed in our pajamas, Andy ordered pizza and we ate in her living room, talking about the plans that she had about going back home.

“So when do you plan on going?” I asked as I stuffed my face with a slice.

“I was thinking about driving around the second or third, but I’m not really sure anymore. There’s so much traffic and the drive is pretty far. I miss my family. I haven’t seen them since my spring break,” she responded as she took a sip of her soda.

“Do you do anything special for the fourth of July?”

“Not really. We can’t light up fireworks in my town because it’s illegal and going to San Francisco to see the firework is impossible because you have to be there all day to get a spot,” she explained.

After we had finished the whole pizza by ourselves, I took our plates and cups to the kitchen and began to wash them. I was kind of nervous going back into the room. I had been thinking about asking Andy this particular question since the flight here. If things didn’t look too bright, then the plan was off. So far, it was going smoothly. 

I walked back into the room and found Andy waiting patiently for me. I sat next to her and placed her legs over my lap, taking her hand in both of mine. “So are we okay?” I asked.

She smiled at me and nodded on the approval about our current relationship. Here goes nothing.

“Andy, why don’t you put off your trip on going back home?” I asked timidly.

She creased her forehead in confusion as she lifted an eyebrow in suspicion.

I felt anxious and I finally asked, “How about you come to Kentucky with me?”


	16. Here's My Heart, This Time To Keep

Even though my relationship with Josh was mended, I still felt numb from all the emotions that had hit me. One minute I was crying over him, thinking this whole thing was over and the next I was flying to Cincinnati with him for a week. When he asked me to spend the fourth of July with him and his family, I felt nervous. I’d never had the opportunity to meet a guy’s parents before and all I could think about was whether they were going to like me or not. I agreed to go with him, and although he wanted me to stay with him that same amount of time that he would be there, I offered to stay with my family after he was done with Comic-Con in two weeks.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable about this whole thing. First, he didn’t let me pay for my own ticket and I wasn’t too happy about that. Second, the only person who knew about me was his mother and lastly, I hadn’t told Josh that I loved him. I knew that deep down inside, it hurt him that I didn’t respond with the three little words that he wanted to hear from me. Josh told me that his mom was in LA when Claudia was there and thought for a moment that he forgot all about me. I had a feeling that this was going to be one awkward encounter. My seat was a window seat and as I looked below, my leg was tapping nervously.

“Babe, calm down,” he soothed as he placed a hand on my leg so I would stop shaking.

“Sorry. Just a little nervous,” I replied as my fingers turned into knots on my lap.

“Don’t worry, everyone is going to love you. Andre is already there, so at least you know someone,” he smiled.

“Josh, I’ve never met a boyfriend’s parents. What if they think this relationship is impossible and that you’re better off staying single until things calm down?” My voice sounded anxious.

“Andy, I’m a grown man, okay? I don’t need my parents to tell me who I should and should not see. They need to know that I have to take chances and make mistakes so I can learn from them. Besides, I already told my mom about you and she already sounds like she likes you.”

“But Josh, she thought you and Claudia were an item,” I whined.

“Baby, she knows how I feel about you. She even called me after the photos were released and asked if things between us didn’t work out. When I told her the whole story, she understood and even told me what Lauren suggested, to give you time. Claudia was very flirty around me when my mom was visiting, but when she left, she didn’t know what Claudia had up her sleeve.”

I let out a sigh and rested my head on his shoulder. “I just hope I’m not a disappointment.”

I felt Josh kiss the top of my head. “You won’t be. I guarantee it.”

***

I slept the remaining time after our talk and our flight landed around six in the evening. Josh told me that Andre was going to pick us up at the airport and I was glad to hear that. We got our bags, walked towards the exit and found Andre standing there and on his phone. When he spotted us, he quickly walked in our direction to greet us.

“Hey you guys, how was the trip?” he asked cheerily as he patted Josh on the back.

“It was a smooth flight. I’m so glad to be back,” Josh responded. 

Andre turned towards me and spun me around in his arms. “Hey, baby girl! How are you? It seems like it’s been forever!”

“I know, Andre! I missed your teddy bear hugs!” I excitedly squealed. Our greeting was interrupted shortly when a young fan approached Josh and asked for a picture. He happily obliged, but hopefully she or her family didn’t suspect anything.

The thirty minute drive to Union flew by quick. As we approached the driveway, I started to feel nauseous and I wanted to run away. I really hoped that his family would like me and know that I liked their son for who he is. Josh helped with my suitcase as Andre descended into the house. He could read the panic on my face as I began to be a stuttering mess.

“J-Josh, I-I’m so nervous,” I blubbered out.

He dropped the bags on the ground and cradled my face. “Baby, it’s okay. My family will make you feel welcome and it’s not going to be bad as you think it may be,” he comforted me with a sweet kiss.

“Okay,” I breathed in a sigh of relief. “Let’s do it.”

Josh led the way with our bags and I trailed behind him. Once he opened the door and walked in, his mother was right there to greet him with a giant hug and kiss. She was around my height and her blonde bob framed her face in a nice way.

“Oh, Joshua, I’m so glad you’re here!” she rejoiced.

“Me too, mom, me too.” He began to let her go and beckoned me to come closer. My feet seemed to take me forward without hesitation. “Mom, this Andy. She’s the one I talked to you about, that I met in Panama. And now, she’s my girlfriend.”

I immediately offered my hand. “It’s so nice to meet you, Mrs. Hutcherson!” I greeted her cheerfully, trying to hide the nerves that were building up.

“Oh, Andy, it’s so nice to finally meet you! Please, call me Michelle. Josh has told me a lot about you!” she replied as she came in for a hug. She had a warm vibe to her and I quickly began to feel less nervous.

“Josh, why don’t you take your bags downstairs and you guys freshen up? Dinner is almost ready,” she said and walked towards the kitchen.

He led me downstairs to the basement, but as soon as we arrived at the end of the stairs, I could tell it was like he had his own apartment down there. There was a pool table, a ping pong table, a couch with its own entertainment center and a lot more. I found myself walking into his room, faintly remembering it from Cribs. He placed our bags in a corner and turned to me. 

“So, what do you think?” he asked with a smirk.

“It’s amazing,” I answered as I looked around. I turned around and faced him, “Do you really think it’s a good idea that we sleep in the same bed with your mother upstairs?”

Josh walked over to where I was standing and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a kiss. “Do you want me to sleep on the couch? You can have my bed,” he offered.

“No,” I admitted. “You’ve been away for far too long and I want you with me.”

“Good, I was hoping you’d say that,” he winked.

After freshening up and making our way upstairs, Andre was picking on the food with another person beside him. I assumed that he was Connor. When they heard us walk in, he was the first to speak.

“Well, Josh, it’s kind of rude not to introduce me to your girlfriend. I mean, I am the most important person here,” he joked.

“Shut up. Andy, this is Connor. Connor, Andy.”

“Hi, it’s nice to finally meet you,” I greeted him.

“It’s about time we meet the girl that my brother is crazy about!” he exclaimed as he went in for a hug. “You never told me she was a babe!” I heard him slyly tell Josh along with a smack upside the head as he turned to the living room.

I offered Michelle my help in getting anything prepared, but she insisted that she didn’t need any. Once everyone was settled at the table, Michelle began to ask the basic questions that any parent would ask their child’s boyfriend or girlfriend. She asked me where I was from, where I went to school, what my major was and finally, how I met Josh. After the questioning, Josh began to talk about the plans for the Fourth. So far, there was going to be a cookout and they were going to buy a lot of fireworks. It made me happy seeing him this excited about this and talking about how he couldn’t wait to compete with his neighbors to see who had the best firework show. His enthusiasm was contagious and it delighted me that everyone around him followed his lead.

That night as we got ready for bed, the question that lingered my mind was still unanswered. I didn’t want to bring it up in front of everyone, in case they weren’t too comfortable about it. As I finished brushing my teeth, Josh pulled the covers and slipped in, waiting for me. I climbed on top of the comforter and sat there, looking into his hazel eyes.

“Josh, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but…where’s your dad?” I asked, suddenly feeling like I crossed a line. The look on his face was a look of hurt and sadness. He sat up and looked at his entwined fingers the whole time.

“My parents are no longer together. They decided to go their separate ways last year and it was really difficult for us, but we managed to get through together. Sometimes, it feels like this was my fault.”

I crawled up and straddled him, bringing him in for a hug. “Baby, this is not your fault. Things happen for a reason. It doesn’t mean that one is to entirely blame for this occurrence. They both love you and Connor and that’s all that matters.”

He held on to me tightly as I heard him sniffle a bit. I pulled back and saw that his eyes were starting to get watery. I kissed every small tear away as they slipped down his cheeks and leaned my forehead against his.

“Promise me that we are not going to end up like them. That we are going to try no matter how hard it gets. I love you so much,” he whispered.

“I know. I promise.”

*** 

Thursday rolled around and the house was buzzing with excitement as everyone was trying to accomplish something. At this time, Josh introduced me to other family members and friends that he invited over. I was introduced to Amanda who, despite looking intimidating, was actually really sweet. Then I met Heather, she was nice but I felt like she wasn’t warming up to me just yet. Andre assured me that I shouldn’t worry, mainly because she spent a lot of time with Claudia when she was visiting and convinced her that she and Josh were going to be together for a long time.

Finally, his dad stopped by and Josh introduced me to him. I could tell that he really looked up to his dad and he showed me off like a prize to him. As much as Josh and Connor wanted him to stay the rest of the day, he told us that had to leave before it got dark.

Josh and Connor along with their friends were outside setting up their fireworks display. He told me that he had competition between his neighbors every year and that he knew that this year, he was going to win. He bought a lot of fireworks and burned some hefty cash on them. I could tell that this was the place where he was the happiest. However, I knew deep down that something was off, like he was anticipating something from me.

With all the people over, everyone was constantly going in and out of the house. Some were downstairs playing pool, majority were playing basketball or throwing a football around. There were a few neighbors that stopped by Josh’s house. Two of them were girls from across the street and they came over to talk friendly smack about all the fireworks that they were going to light up. It was nice seeing people react with Josh in a normal way and just treating him like a normal person.

The sky was starting to get dark and everyone made their way outside to see the show. It was a good thing that the sky cleared up, because earlier, it hadn’t looked too promising. Josh was the first to light a firework and it flew up into the sky, brightening the darkness with an array colors. Then another was lit up, but this time it was coming from a neighbor’s house. The boys, being boys, would start firing the small fireworks because in the end, they wanted to go out with a bang. After Josh would light one up, Connor, Amanda and Andre would take turns on lighting others.

Josh grabbed my hand and led me to where Connor and Andre were. He took the Blue Moon out my hand as I gasped.

“Come on, babe. I think you should light one up,” Josh smirked as he took a sip of my drink.

“I don’t know how,” I quickly defended myself as Andre held the lighter to me. My hands shook as I tried to light the wick and it took me a few times to ignite it. Once it was lit, I stood back and watched as the firework flew up and into the sky.

“Did you see that?!” I excitedly asked as I faced Josh.

“Yeah, I did! Want to light up another one?”

I immediately said yes and Andre helped me once again. It felt like I was a little kid again. I loved how Josh made me feel happy; it was all I ever wanted. Looking over at him, I saw the smile that was plastered on his face. My heart fluttered at the sight of him looking at me with pure love. That’s all he wanted, to be loved in return.

We decided to hold off on the main event, for all his neighbors were exploding everything they had. As the fireworks were going off, I wrapped my arms around Josh, kissing him with everything I had. I could taste the Blue Moon off his tongue mixed in with his own unique taste. The butterflies would not stop fluttering around in my stomach. I honestly don’t know why they were, because I knew that deep down, I felt the same way he did about me. It felt like he was meeting me halfway and it made me feel guilty that I didn’t take any further steps. 

“Josh?” I asked as I pulled away from him.

“Mmm, yeah?” he responded as he held a firm grip around me.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to tell you this,” I blurted, feeling my throat tighten.

“What’s wrong, baby? Is something wrong?” he asked suddenly feeling worried.

“No, it’s just that when you told me you loved me, I wanted to tell you so badly that I felt the same way. The pain was too much for me and I didn’t have the strength to say it back,” I rambled. I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look at me. “Josh, I love you.”

As those words left my lips, I instantly felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. It felt good to finally let him know, the feeling of not saying anything stayed with me since Panama.

His lips began to form a smile. “You really mean it?” he asked as he brushed my bangs off my face.

I nodded my head and he leaned down for a kiss. It felt different and it amazed me what three little words could do.

“Say it again,” he asked as he pulled away from my lips.

“I love you,” I gently said.

“I love you too.”

That night, we made love, trying hard not to be loud. It was the first time that we came together and it was beautiful. One can feel like they were on top of the world when they were in love and I didn’t want to come down. I gave Josh my heart, and this time, it was his to keep.


	17. Stay

It had been two weeks since I last saw Josh and I was dying to see him. It was difficult when we said goodbye at the airport, but my anticipation of him visiting me at home began to build up. Although I couldn’t go to the Bunbury Festival with him and his family, I couldn’t wait until he was here.

His flight had landed as I stood in the waiting area at the Oakland Airport. I watched his panel from Comic-Con on Youtube, and it felt weird knowing that my boyfriend was the Peeta Mellark. It was those time when I asked myself what in the world someone like Josh was doing with me. His popularity was insane. I didn’t even tell my closest friends or even my two close cousins about him. It made me nervous how they would react, but hopefully they wouldn’t freak out and tell the world.

Quickly snapping back to the present, everyone from his flight had already picked up their bags and were making their way towards the exit. I spotted Josh with a white t-shirt and dark wash jeans along with a hat. That boy will never change his sense of style. As he got closer, I ran towards him and threw my arms around him, planting my lip on his. My hair covered our mini make out session as he lifted me off my feet. We had to break it up because there were people starting to stare.

“Hi,” I said breathlessly.

“Hey. I finally get to hold you after what seemed like an eternity,” he responded with a shy smile.

His hazel eyes were laced with excitement from finally seeing me and I could tell that my own were probably reflecting his. As I lowered my eyes down to his lips, he licked them and I finally saw something different.

“Josh, what’s up with the mustache?” I asked as I took a second look at the tiny, fair hairs growing above his lip.

“Wanted to try something new,” he shrugged. “Plus,” he continued as he leaned down to whisper in my ear, “I know you’re going to like feeling it on some places.”

I blushed and shivered as his hot breath hit my ear. Did he really just say that? My mouth was left wide open at his words as he chuckled at my reaction.

“You’re going to have to be a lot more tame in front of my parents,” I flatly told him as I placed my hand in his and led him towards the exit.

In between the half hour drive from the airport to my house, I told Josh what to expect from my family. My dad wasn’t very keen on having a boyfriend over for a week, but if Josh were to get on his good side, everything would be okay. My mom was nice, but at times she’d speak Spanglish and wouldn’t realize it. As for my brother, he was always in his room either watching TV or playing on his PS3.

As we pulled up to my house, I looked over at Josh as he took in all the information that I told him about. “Okay, ready?” I asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” he replied with a smirk. I knew that he had this; he could charm the pants off anyone.

Once we stepped in the house, my brother was the first to appear. His mouth dropped at the sight of Josh and said, “Holy…. that’s…you’re Josh Hutcherson!”

I stepped further in as Josh trailed behind me. “Josh, this is my younger brother, Alex,” I introduced. As the shook hands, my brother was going on and on how he was a big fan and that he didn’t know that he was the one I talked to my family about.

“Oh man, I can’t believe it! My sister had the biggest crush on you when she watched The Kids Are Alright and she wouldn’t-”

“Okay that’s enough!” I interrupted him as I grabbed Josh’s hand and led him to where my parents were.

My mom was in the kitchen making lunch as my dad was in the living room watching TV. My mom was the first one to turn around.

“Hello, Josh! It’s nice to finally meet you!” she exclaimed she went in for a hug and a kiss on each cheek. He was taken back from my mom’s greeting, but he returned it without hesitation.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Trevino,” he replied with a smile.

“Please, call me Cynthia.”

My dad got off the couch and walked over to us, taking a good look at Josh and I. He gave me that look that was saying ‘Are you serious?’ Josh quickly straightened up when my dad was face to face with him.

“Dad, this is Josh. We met in Panama while I was studying abroad,” I nervously introduced him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Trevino,” Josh stated as he held out his hand. 

My dad’s hand met his in a firm shake. “It’s nice to meet you too, Josh. Aren’t you that blonde guy from that movie?”

“It’s the Hunger Games, dad!” I exasperated.

Josh chuckled at my reaction. “Yes, sir, I am. I just dyed my hair blonde for the role.”

“Well, please come in!” my dad insisted. Josh took a seat in the living room with my dad and brother as I helped my mom in the kitchen. So far, this was going good. I just hoped that my parents wouldn’t say or do anything that Josh would tease me about.

***

Lunch went by pretty smooth and it seemed like my parents loved Josh. He was kind and my brother and dad had a lot to talk about. I showed Josh the guest room, which was right next to mine. He didn’t like the fact that we would be in separate rooms, but I had to remind him that we were in my parent’s house, they weren’t too keen on my boyfriend having sleepovers in my room. Even though he felt down, I quickly cheered him up by telling him that I would be able to sneak in a few visits.

We spent the day lounging around the house and I suggested we go to the park nearby. I just wanted to be alone with him and it was perfect timing to go before we all went out for dinner. Walking hand in hand to the park, we finally had time to talk to each other without my family checking in on us.

“So, where are we going for dinner?” he asked as he slung his arm around my shoulder.

“We’re going to this restaurant that our friends own. If the two daughters of one of the owners are working, beware, they are fans. They’ll probably jump you,” I teased.

“Ha, don’t worry about it.” When we arrived at the park, I quickly ran to the swings and Josh began to push me.

“I really like your family. They’re probably the nicest people I’ve met. For a minute I thought your dad was going to read through me,” he admitted.

“My parents are really laid back. They haven’t approved of the past guys in my life, but when I talked to them about you when I came back from Panama, they thought that you were the best thing that walked into my life.”

“You didn’t tell them about what happened after, did you?” he wondered.

“No, I didn’t If I were to tell them what happened, you wouldn’t be here. But don’t worry about it, okay? That was just hiccup in our relationship,” I said trying to not remember the pain that we both dealt with.

I got off the swing and turned to face Josh who had a sudden look of sadness on his face. Grabbing his face between my hands, I kissed him sweetly. “I love you, Josh. Please believe me when I say that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” I said in a quiet voice.

“Baby, I’m so lucky to call you mine. There are times when I just think about if you hadn’t forgiven me for what I did,” he softly whispered against my lips.

“Baby, please don’t think that way. We’re here now,” I comforted him as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He rested his head on top of mine and held me tight.

***

After dinner, we all lounged in the living room and watched a movie. I sat on the floor with Josh while my brother and parents sat on the couches. I could see Josh dozing off and I gently shook him and told him that he should go to bed. He insisted on staying with me until the movie finished, so when it did, we all went to bed.

Before I walked into my room, Josh walked in and sat on my bed. “Are you going to visit me tonight?” he asked as his voice began to sound deep.

“You’re going to have to wait until everyone starts snoring. Then we’ll see,” I winked.

“But I need you! I’ve been a good boy,” he pouted.

“Patience, grasshopper. Now go before you get caught,” I pushed him out the door.

“Do I get a goodnight kiss?” he asked before he headed towards his room.

I planted a small peck on his lips, and I knew that he wasn’t satisfied as he licked his lips. He was going to come back for more, and he did. Later, when we knew everyone was in a deep sleep, he snuck into my room and I knew exactly what he meant when he told me that I was going to enjoy the feeling of his mustache on me.

***

It felt like all the time in the world wasn’t enough when the week was almost over. Josh and I traveled around the bay, exploring everything in our path. We went to San Francisco for the most part and we stopped by Berkeley once, where a guy tried to sell us marijuana. Two of my cousins got to meet Josh when they came over and needless to say, they fan girled pretty hard. During the evenings, a group of friends from high school would meet up at a café or restaurant and I was happy that they accepted Josh right away. They told me that I was lucky to have him and they wished us all the best.

There were times when people recognized Josh and wondered why of all places, he would be here. He was calm and collected when he would pose for pictures or sign anything that was given to him. Unfortunately, a few of the people who did recognize him went to high school with me. We weren’t friends, we didn’t even talk when we had the same classes, yet they acted hypocritically when they saw me with Josh. They had the nerve to flirt with Josh around me. Josh made it clear that he was mine when he would hold my hand, kiss me on the temple or swing his arm around my shoulders in front of the girls. I didn’t mind that he got recognized, I just didn’t like how those girls purposely acted that way around him.

On his last day, Josh told my family about the charity event that was going to take place on the ninth of August. We talked about my stay with him and how I’ll meet them in Vegas once I got back. My mom saw how crazy I was for him during his stay, but as a worried mother, she cautioned me to be careful and to stay safe. As awkward as these conversations were, I already took care of that and was already ahead of her.  
That night, I tossed and turned in my bed. The ache in between my legs wouldn’t ease and I needed Josh. I knew he wasn’t asleep, so I got out of bed and removed my pjs and underwear, putting on the flannel that   
Josh gave me at the airport and buttoning it up halfway. I quietly opened my door and listened to the silence to make sure no one has moved. The guest room door was closed, but the light from the lamp was glowing beneath the crack. I took a deep breath in and began to walk to his door and turn the knob.

Josh was sitting up against the headboard, shirtless, and his eyes immediately opened wide when I walked in.

“Hey,” I whispered as I locked the door.

“Hey,” he replied as he made room for me in the bed. I crawled up onto the bed and grabbed the remote from him to turn off the TV. Once I placed the remote on the night stand, I straddled his hips and attached my lips to his. His hands pressed on the small of my back to bring me closer to him.

“I need you.” The desperation in my voice was heavy as my hands began to play with ends of his hair and I knew that that was a weakness of his. He loved it when my fingers tugged on the ends and it made him shiver.

I made him lie down as I trailed kisses down from his mouth to his happy trail. My fingers hooked around the elastic of his shorts and I pulled them down, and surprisingly, he had gone commando. I laid down on my front as my hand wrapped around the base of his cock. With a few pumps, he was instantly hard and I lifted my eyes to meet his. His fingers threaded my hair and brushed it to the side to see what I was about to do.

I slowly licked his balls, taking one in and letting my moans give off the vibration that he wanted. Releasing with a pop, I moved on to the other and I could see Josh flutter his eyes shut, taking in the feeling. My tongue ran from the base to the tip, already tasting the pre-cum seeping through. He tasted so delicious and I savored him like he was the rarest ice cream flavor. I took my time pleasuring Josh because not only was this for him, but I definitely needed this.

My cheeks were starting to warm up and I released him to take off the shirt and throw it carelessly on the floor. I was wet and I needed to release some tension. As I lowered my mouth on Josh, I brought my hand between my legs and began to touch myself, imaging that my fingers were Josh’s. As I began to bob my head, Josh saw what I was doing. “Oh fuck, baby. Are you touching yourself?” he asked in strained voice as he looked at me. All I could do was smile wickedly at him as I licked his shaft.

“I need you,” I told him again.

“I-I need to get a condom. They’re in my bag,” he stuttered.

“You don’t need one,” I replied as I let my tongue leave one final swipe. He looked at me with confusion, but I continued. “I already took care of it when I got home.”

“Come here,” he whispered as he gently pulled me by the arm. I was on top of him and I rubbed my slickness against him. I raised my hips as Josh held his cock and I slowly lowered myself onto him. The feeling of skin to skin was unreal; it felt like a sudden rush of warmth ran through my veins as I accommodated his girth. The emotional connection was beautiful and raw.

“Oh fuck, Andy. You feel so good around me, so wet,” Josh whispered. I reached over and began to kiss him at a lazy pace, letting our tongues caress each others. My hips bucked against his, and feeling him move in and out of me was the pleasure that I was seeking. The slickness made his movements flow easier as his hands on my hips guided me at a slow pace, neither wanting this to end. What I loved most was us telling each other how much we loved one another.

I sat up and supported my hands on his thighs as his hand began to fondle my breasts. Each gentle pinch to my nipples sent a rush down to my center. I could feel my arousal dampening around him as my middle finger reached my clit. I rubbed slow circles, mirroring Josh’s thrusts and feeling my finger get coated with my juices. He slowly removed my finger and replaced it with his hand. His thumb rubbed lazy patterns on my clit and I knew that my end was going to come soon.

With every thrust, I bit my lip because I knew that a moan was going to reverberate through me. Josh was about to flip me over, but I pinned his hands above his head, letting him know that I was in charge.

“Fuck me,” I whimpered against his lips. Josh planted his feet on the mattress and began to pump faster. The sound of our skin slapping against each other and our heavy breathing was erotic, it created a beautiful symphony. I could feel my walls flutter around him and I knew he was close. My grip on his hands tightened, but Josh hands freed them as he brought us up in a sitting position. Our sweat covered chests were touching as he held me close and tight. My orgasm was approaching he knew how I cried out his name.

“Josh,” I warned him as the sound of my arousal sounded louder with movements.

“I need you to come. Come for me, baby,” he whispered in a husky voice.

His words were the only thing I needed to come and as I did, I bit down on his shoulder trying to stay quiet. With three final thrusts, I felt his warm liquid shoot inside and ooze all around. He bit my shoulder in return, but with the mind blowing numbness of our orgasm, it only felt good. Josh fell back on the mattress and I moved my hips in circles, milking our climax. It felt like my mind and body were not on planet Earth, they were floating around the galaxies, among the stars.

I crashed next to him and let our breathing return to normal. I snuggled against his side as he wrapped his arm around, pulling me close to him.

“That was amazing,” he breathed out. 

“It was,” I mumbled. “I can’t wait to do it again.”

“Does my baby want another round?” he asked mischievously.

“I might,” I smirked.

“Just say the word, and your wish, is my command,” he paused as he slid into me with ease.

As he was on top, thrusting in and out of me, the love that we poured into each other was more than lust, it was emotional. I really had no idea how much I could love a person. Sure it scared me at first because I thought I was in this alone. But now that Josh told me he felt the same way, I wasn’t so scared.

Once we finished we were exhausted and limp from the love making. I couldn’t move, but I really needed to get back into my room before we were to get caught.

My feet were about to touch the carpet when I felt Josh’s hand touch my back. I looked back at him, at his crazy sex hair and the look of pure exhaustion on his face that was buried into his pillow. “Stay,” I heard him whisper. His eyes were droopy, but were still awake to see my reaction.

The pull of his words were too strong and I couldn’t help but lie back down next to him. He turned off the lamp and I snuggled into his embrace.

“Please stay with me,” he finally said as he enveloped me.

Too tired to form words, all I could remember saying before I shut my eyes was, “Always.”


	18. All Yours

Josh

The day of the charity basketball game for Straight But Not Narrow was finally here. I was excited to play, but I was mostly excited to see Andy. It was almost two and a half weeks since I stayed with her and her family. We almost got caught the next morning when her dad woke up before everyone, but thank goodness that all our doors were closed and he didn’t check in on her. All I wanted was for her to be in my arms. I basically had no shame when it came to her, I was crazy and head over heels in love with her.

My mom and Amanda arrived a few days before and since they knew that Andy was coming along, they were happy to stay over at Heather’s place for the time they would be here. My excitement to see Andy was overwhelming. I was running around the house all day making sure that I was prepared for her stay. Even Driver got in the excitement when he would see me moving from room to room this morning. 

Andre went to pick her up from the airport and drop off her things at my place. We compromised by deciding that she would stay a week and a half with me and we would fly back to Vegas together, since she would be starting her Fall semester soon. However, I wouldn’t be able to meet her here because I had to leave right now. After I gave Driver to his sitter, I hopped on my bike and made my way to LA Live. I brought the extra silver helmet for Andy because I knew that once the game was over, I was going to bring her back here.

I finally arrived at LA Live and Andre sent me a text that Andy was with my mom and Amanda. I wanted to see her before the meet and greet began, but they were outside and I couldn’t leave my spot, so all I could do was text Andy. She was being flirtier than normal and she would tell me that she couldn’t wait to see me get sweaty. Her words were working me up, but I had to get my mind out of the gutter because the people were starting to make their way towards me.

The fans were very cooperative and I was thankful for everyone who showed up. Of course there were a few people that were a bit out there, but at least I made them smile. Towards the end of the meet and greet, my mom, Amanda and finally Andy came to see me. My heart began to take off when I saw her. She simply looked beautiful in her blue SBNN t-shirt, making her golden brown hair and hazel eyes light up. Her lips curled into a smile and she resisted running up to me because there were a few people waiting to meet me.

Once the last few fans left, the doors were closed and I greeted my family. When I was face to face with Andy, I lifted her in my arms and spun her around. Her sweet laughter rang through the room as everyone’s eyes landed on us.

“Hi, baby,” I greeted her with a sweet kiss. She tasted like spearmint gum.

“Hi there,” she replied as she nibbled on my bottom lip. Her hand immediately reached up and began to feel the neck beard that I had been growing. “I like what you have going on here. Makes you look like a man.”

“I wasn’t a man before? Ouch,” I pretended to feel hurt as I placed my hand over my heart.

“No you are all man, and all mine,” she winked.

“That’s right, all yours.”

“I hate to interrupt the love fest, but Josh, you need to get changed,” Andre butted in.

“Want to help me get changed?” I whispered in Andy’s ear seductively as I licked the shell of it.

“Mmm, as much as I want to, we wouldn’t leave the locker room.” Her voice was turning me on as I fluttered my eyes shut and leaned in for another kiss.

“Hey, Josh! It’s time to go…” I heard my friend, Jarod, yell for me. His voice trailed as I broke away from Andy.

I unwillingly broke away from Andy and faced him. “Andy, this is Jarod, one of my many good friends. Jarod, this is Andy,” I introduced.

“So you’re Andy? Wow, the pictures that Josh showed me on his phone have no justice. It’s so nice to finally meet you,” he smiled as he went in to give her a hug.

Andy blushed at his compliment and thanked him for being so nice. I really wanted her to come with me and get changed, but she was right, we weren’t going to leave the room. What got me motivated were Andy’s words when she said that she couldn’t wait to see me work up a sweat.

***

The court seats were starting to fill up and I was getting pretty excited that the game was getting closer to its start. I began to talk with the press that were lined up to interview me, and although I got hit on the head with a basketball, I still continued. There were even a few fans that came up to me as I began to warm up with my team. From the corner of my eye, I saw Andy with my mom and Amanda, chatting away with them.

As much as I wanted to go to her, she asked me not to make a scene with her. She didn’t want everyone to know about us just yet. I told her time after time that I didn’t care what other thought on my social life. Andy is now a priority in my life and I wasn’t going to let overzealous fans come between us. I told her not to hide and although she agreed with me, her body language said otherwise.

The game was about to begin and I took off my blue shirt and threw it to my mom. She handed it over to Andy and I could see from the corner that she cradled my shirt in her hands. Andy was too adorable and I wish she could just kiss her, but it was time to take our places on the court.

Throughout the game, I could hear Andy cheer for me. I even heard her say, ‘You go Glen Coco!’ once when I scored. She was really getting into the game and I loved how she was the perfect balance of girly girl and sporty.

My team ended up losing, but when it was time for the dance off, I was getting really hyper. When my dance partner Lizzie and I began to do the Macarena and the gangnam style dance, we had the people going crazy. Once we officially ended the game, Andy ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck. The overwhelming feeling of connecting with her was unbearable and my lips attached themselves to her. She returned the favor and I let her tongue rub against mine. We heard a few people gasp at us and a few flashes went off. Andy panicked a bit, but I quickly comforted her, telling her that it was okay and that I would handle it.

I hastily told my family that I would see them at the restaurant for dinner, but right now, the need to be with Andy was all I could think about. Fortunately, no one was in the locker room and I dragged Andy inside. She pinned me up against a locker and she began to nip on my neck.

“Fuck,” I groaned. My hands were inching up her shirt, and I spun her around so her back was against the locker.

“Oh no, you were in charge last time, now it’s my turn,” I huskily told her.

“I like it when you’re in charge,” she growled.

“I need you, but not here. It’s time to go home.”

Changing into my clothes that I had on earlier, I grabbed my backpack and our helmets. Andy was excited at the fact that she was going to ride a motorcycle for the first time. We ran into Andre and I asked if the coast was clear so I could leave without anyone seeing us. He told us that there were a few people outside the exit of the building, but they were there just passing by. We walked to the parking lot and I gave Andy my backpack to wear during the ride. I helped her put her helmet on and once I fastened mine, we were zooming through the lot.

We were about to leave the lot, and I understood what Andre told us. There were a few people there and when they heard the roar of my motorcycle, their heads whipped around to see us. A lot of murmurs spread around their bubble when they saw Andy perched on the back seat. I faintly heard a few people asking among themselves if she was Claudia. I could feel Andy tense against my back and I instantly knew that she was getting uncomfortable. When it was free for me to turn, I waved a final goodbye and sped off.

When we came to a stop, I rubbed her leg and leaned back and asked, “Are you okay? I’m so sorry they began to say those things.”

“Josh, it’s okay. It’s only logical that they would think that. You made more appearances with her and people still think that you guys are a couple.” The tone in her voice was suddenly sad.

“Baby, I will make this better, I swear to you. I want to show you off to the world and let them know that you’re mine.” I kissed the back of her hand and placed it back around my waist.

“You will when the time is right.”

***

The moment we stepped into my house, I gave her a mini tour. She was still in awe even though she stopped here before she met me at the game. Once we reached to my room, she shut the door behind her and threw me against the bed. She straddled my hips and peeled off her t-shirt, exposing her light pink, lacy bra. Her fingers danced along the hem of my shirt and she peeled it off with ease.

Andy’s tongue began to draw intricate designs on my chest, moving along my tattoo and tracing the anchor there. When she reached my nipple, I shuddered and involuntarily thrust my hips against her. 

“Shower. Now,” I stated as I sat up and picked her up to walk to the bathroom.

As I placed Andy on her feet, she took in her surroundings. She saw that shower had glassed walls that had the view of my backyard. I turned the knob to turn on the water and looked back to see Andy looking at me with worry written all over her.

“No one’s here but us right?” she asked.

“Yeah, no one but us,” I reaffirmed.

The water felt nice and I began to strip of my jeans and underwear. Andy hadn’t moved from her spot and she didn’t remove any of her remaining clothing.

I walked towards her and pulled her towards me. “Hey, no one can see us, okay? The trees block everything and everyone knows that I want to be alone with you.”

Her shoulders slumped and gave me a half smile. She began to unbutton her jeans and slowly shimmied out of them. I stood back, allowing her to give me a show. Her pink panties matched her bra and she slowly turned in a circle to show me her ensemble.

“Do you like it?” she shyly asked.

“Like it? I fucking love it. You know, you look better with nothing on,” I hinted as my fingers began to play with her strap.

“Well, I brought something with me, so I kind of hope you like it,” she winked.

“And what would that be?”

“It’s something that I’ll show you tonight. All I can say that it has lace and silk.”

Our lips were inches away from each other and when I finally captured hers, I moaned into her mouth. My hands lowered down to her ass and slipped them under the lace, squeezing the soft flesh. One hand then began to make it up towards her bra clasp and with seconds, she was free from her restraint. The hand that was on her ass was about to pull out, but Andy seductively told me that she wanted me to take them off.

Once her panties were on the bathroom floor, we walked in to the shower, immediately letting the water cover us. Our lips never seemed to disconnect as our tongues brushed up against one another, letting the feeling of the water cascade down our bodies.

We broke away to get clean, which consisted of us shampooing and washing each other. The suds ran down to my cock and Andy gently grabbed me and began to pump me. Her grip tightened as I began to thrust against her.

She was about to get on her knees when I grabbed her by the arms to stop her from moving down any further.

“Remember what I said? I told you that I was going to take charge.”

Her eyes gleamed wickedly as she smirked and walked towards the glass wall. I walked in her direction, watching the droplets fall down her body.

“Turn around, Andy. I’m going to take you from behind,” I began.

She faced the glass wall and I pinned her hips to the wall with mine. My hands entwined with hers and my lips nibbled on her ear.

“You’re going to be a good girl and take it all in. Stick your hips out and bend over.”

“We’ve never done this before,” she said breathlessly.

“I can guarantee you that it’s going to become a favorite,” I replied as I gave a slight smack on her ass. “Now, bend over.”

She complied and I rubbed my cock along her wet slit. With a few strokes, I slowly inched inside her, gripping her hips with all the strength that I had. Andy threw her head back and moaned out, “Oh, fuck!”

“You like that, baby?” I grunted as I began to pump a bit faster. She fit me like a glove and I could feel that this position made me go deeper inside her.

“Oh shit. Harder!” she demanded, but of course, this only made me drive myself slower in her, practically not moving.

“Not so fast, angel. I’m the one that calls all the shots.”

Andy groaned and hung her head. I knew that this was torturing her, yet she was enjoying it. As I continued to move in and out of her, our moans became louder and my thrusts became erratic. The sound of our skin slapping against each other echoed off the bathroom walls and the chants of our names and incoherent words got louder with each thrust.

“Touch yourself, baby,” I ordered.

“Mmmhhmm,” I heard her whimper as her hand dropped to rub her little nub.

“You’re going to make me come. So. Hard,” I punctuated with each rough thrust.

I could sense that her legs were about to give out and I took the opportunity to sit us down on the bench. Without breaking away from Andy, I made her sit on my lap as I gripped her hips.

“Ride me, sweetheart,” I gently commanded.

Andy began to raise her hips and she slowly sank down to meet my mine. Her whimpers were getting louder and I realized that her middle finger was playing with her clit. My hands found their way to her bouncing breasts and I gently pinched her nipples.

“Oh, Josh. I’m going to come.”

“Come, baby,” I ordered as I gently bit down on her shoulder. My words were her undoing and she came loudly, cursing to the ceiling above the shower. I felt my own orgasm rip through me as I thrust into her a few more times inside her.

“Oh, fuck, fuck,” I cursed over and over again until I felt like I ran out of strength. Andy slumped back onto me and stayed there, watching our chests calm down from our heavy breathing.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. “Hey, I didn’t scare or hurt you, did I?”

She slightly turned her face towards me and kissed me sweetly. “No, Josh, you didn’t I know you wouldn’t do anything to scare or hurt me. I trust you and I love you.”

“I love you too, more than you can ever imagine,” I confessed. I knew I was getting ahead of myself when that slipped out, but it was true. At that moment, I wanted our relationship to last us for a long time. I simply couldn’t see myself with any other person anymore. She was the done deal for me.

Andy began to stand up, her legs were wobbly and she winced when she removed herself from me. When she turned around to face me, I could see the evidence of our climax run down her thigh.

“Looks like we are going to have to clean ourselves again,” she smirked as she saw my cock glistening with her arousal.

“As long as you help me,” I winked.

***

As we walked back into the room with towels on, I sat on the bed with my towel still wrapped around my waist and watched Andy get dressed. I didn’t feel like going out, I wanted to lock myself in here with her.

“Babe, why don’t we stay in?”

She turned around, dressed in some denim cutoffs and her bra. “Josh, your family is here. I don’t want them to think that I’m hogging you away from them. They came here to see you,” she told me as she cradled my cheek as she stood in front of me. I buried my face in between her breasts as she played with my wet hair.

“Tell you what. We go and meet your family for dinner and I’ll show you that little number tonight.”

I pulled my face away from her and looked up at her eyes that have turned into a golden color. “You know, it’s going to look better on this floor.”

Andy gently pushed me on the bed and laid on top of me. “We’ll just see about that,” she huskily replied as licked the underside of my jaw.

We may have arrived late to dinner, but we didn’t care. All I wanted was for time to go by quick so I can see her lacy surprise and continue more of our bedroom shenanigans.


	19. Make a Wish, And I'll Make One Too

Ever since I left LA, I was on cloud nine and I didn’t want to come back down. During the remaining time I had before classes began, Josh came along with me back to Vegas. It was a bummer that he only stayed a few days, but he promised to visit me again soon, before he went off to shoot Mockingjay. He wanted to go home to Kentucky and be with his family for a while because this movie was going to last longer in production. It was hard driving him to the airport and saying goodbye, but I trusted him. Our love was being put to the test again, but I knew we were getting stronger.

The few days I had left were dedicated to my family. They drove down and stayed with me until I finished the first week of instruction. Once I was left alone, I felt lonely, but I had Lauren and a few friends that I made in my classes. Since this was my second to last semester, I only had class on Tuesday and Thursday, leaving me with four day weekends. My schedule was looking good and it made me feel more relaxed.

When Josh came back from Kentucky, he made a pit stop in Vegas to stay with me for a week. He seemed so relaxed and care free, remembering how he was during the fourth of July. We began to talk about his shooting schedule and the breaks that he was going to take in between.

“I’m getting my hair dyed soon,” he told me as he looked at his reflection in a mirror in my living room.

“Oooh, really? I can’t wait to see you with blonde hair. I just hope you don’t turn into Big Bird” I joked as I came up from behind and ruffled with his hair and tickled his side.

“Hey!” he jerked to the side. “It was so yellow last time, I looked like a damn highlighter,” he giggled slightly and began to tickle me back.

He picked me up and threw me on the couch and hovered above me. “So, tell me. When are you going to be able to visit me?” he asked as he kissed my cheek.

“I was thinking about visiting around your birthday. Will you be in Atlanta?” I questioned as my finger ran along his jaw.

“I should be there then. Are you going to give me birthday sex?”

“If I tell you, then it won’t be a surprise anymore,” I huffed.

He began to tickle me and I writhed around on the couch. “Tell me!”

I couldn’t stop laughing and I tried to push him off, but he was too strong for my liking. “Yes! Yes! I’ll be there!” I laughed as I tried to catch my breath. “But, I’m paying for my ticket this time.”

“But, babe-”

“Josh, if you keep pushing it, I won’t go,” I jokingly threatened.

His eyes narrowed in a playful way and broke into a smile. “Okay, I can deal with that.”

***

My flight wasn’t for another hour. It was early Thursday morning but I was a nervous wreck at 5 AM. It wasn’t because I was flying, it was because I was going to see Josh after a little over a month. Since we had last seen each other he dyed his hair blonde and had showed me during one of our intense Skype sessions.

He didn’t look dramatically different, but he did have his scruff going on and his face looked a bit thinner. Josh definitely wanted to get into his character as Peeta as much as he could. I remember watching the Hunger Games and thinking that he was the perfect Peeta. When I saw the trailer for Catching Fire that was released during Comic-Con, I knew that it was going to be a greater success than the first one.

When I boarded the plane and took my seat, it hit me that I was going to be meeting his co-stars. It just had that click when I was about to take off. I’m from a completely different side of the spectrum and it was going to be awkward being around actors who I’ve seen in movies in the comfort of my home. Now was not the time to be thinking like that, all I wanted to close my eyes and get some sleep.

***

After my stop in Denver, I finally arrived in Atlanta earlier than expected. My legs were shaking as I walked off the plane. I sent a text to Josh informing him that I arrived.Within seconds, I received a reply. “I’m here waiting!”

The nerves were getting the best of me. My legs were shaking and I couldn’t stop fiddling with my ring on my finger. Once I had my bag in my possession, I began to walk to the waiting area of the airport. My eyes wandered, but I couldn’t seem to find Josh. Looking left and right, he didn’t seem to be found.

“Excuse me, miss, is there something I could help you with?” asked a familiar voice in my ear. I turned around to see Josh with his sunglasses and Blue Ribbon hat on with his blonde hair peeking out.

“Josh,” I said breathlessly as I threw my arms around him as I buried my face on the crook of his neck. He smelled so good and I wanted to stay in this spot forever.

“Hi, baby,” he soothed as he rubbed my back. It felt good and I could feel all the uneasiness that I carried, disappear.

“Hi,” I whispered shyly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Do I get a kiss?” he slightly pouted.

I happily obliged and gave him a sweet kiss. He grabbed my bag and my hand and we were off towards the exit. However, the happy ending didn’t last. Someone must have let it slip that Josh was at the airport and there were a few people waiting with cameras. They asked for pictures and Josh happily took them with them. As we walked out to his car, I tried to free my hand from his.

“Josh, what if-,”

“Baby, I don’t want to hide anymore. Everyone is eventually going to find out about us,” he seethed, sounding a bit annoyed.

I could feel my face burn up as I saw the eyes of people walking by watching us and recognizing him. I opened the car door and sat with my arms crossed over my chest. The small amount of anger that I had bubbling in my chest was quickly taking over. Josh got into the driver’s seat and pulled out of the parking lot.

My eyes were starting to prick and I didn’t want to cry. I hated when something so stupid and small made me look like a five year old. From the time that we left the airport to arriving at his rented apartment, we hadn’t said anything to each other. From the corner of my eye, I could see Josh’s knuckles grip the steering wheel tighter. I didn’t know why I wanted to hide my relationship from the world. I was eventually going to get put on the spot, but I didn’t want that day to come anytime soon.

When we arrived at Josh’s place, my anger left me as quickly as it came. He grabbed my bag from the trunk and led me up to his floor. He opened the door and let me in first. When I walked further in, his apartment was simple and cozy. I felt ashamed for even being upset with Josh, knowing how he was so eager to have me for a few days. I turned around and instantly found myself in Josh’s arms.

“I’m so sorry for snapping at you, baby. Please forgive me, I just want to make these days count and I don’t want you to be upset with me,” he pleaded.

I couldn’t find it in my heart to push him away. “Of course, baby. I’m just so scared about how everyone is going to react when they find out that we’re together,” I sadly admitted. “I don’t want to get bullied because I know what it’s like to be hated on.”

“Andy, baby, please. No one is going to bother you, okay? If I hear one nasty comment about you, I will take care of it. It’s no one’s business but ours,” he soothed as he cradled my face.

All I could do was nod as I let a tear slip down my face. I trusted Josh, and I knew that he wasn’t going to allow anyone or anything come between us.

***

I woke up on Saturday morning, rolling over and seeing Josh on his back, blonde hair disheveled and sleeping peacefully. He’d had a long day yesterday on set and at the end of the day, all he wanted to do was sleep. 

It was great meeting the cast yesterday, and it was probably the highlight of my day because I was just in awe of everyone and everything. I met Francis, Jen, Sam, Stef and a bunch of other cast members. At first, I was completely shy, but I quickly got over it. They all made me feel welcomed and they complimented Josh & I on our relationship. At the end of the day, everyone made plans for the next night to go out and celebrate Josh’s birthday. He groaned a bit, but Jen was the first one to tease him that he couldn’t lock himself in his apartment with me all day. The sight of Josh’s face turning red was something that will always be embedded in my mind.

I laughed to myself, remembering what she told him. He heard my not so silent laugh and rolled over to me. “What’s so funny?” he asked in his sleepy voice as he pulled me in to his chest.

“Nothing. Happy birthday, baby,” I greeted him as I held his face in my hands, kissing him slowly.

“Thank you, baby. I’m so glad you’re here to celebrate it with me,” he thanked as he kissed my cheek.

“I need to get your gift, hold on.”

I jumped out of the bed and began to rummage through my suitcase. I was excited to give Josh his gifts, but one of them in particular that I kept in my bag, made me nervous. Carefully pulling one of the wrapped packages out of my bag, I returned to the bed and sat in front of him, handing him the gift.

“I didn’t know what to get you, so I kind of thought that this would bring a smile to your face,” I explained as he examined the gift, trying to figure out what it was.

“Andy, you really didn’t have to get me anything. You are the best birthday present I could ask for and you being here is more than enough.”

“I know, but this came from the heart. So I hope you like it.”

Josh gave me a small smile and began to unwrap the package. The paper revealed a navy blue scrapbook, with a little picture on the front that said ‘Happy Birthday Josh’. He opened the book and inside, there were pictures of us from Panama, Kentucky, San Francisco, the SBNN game and the most recently, when he came to Vegas to visit me. Each page was carefully created and had a theme that went along with the pictures. Majority of the pages were beach themes since I had the most photos of us in Panama. Every page that Josh turned, his smile got wider and when he finally finished the book, he leaned over and squeezed me tight.

“I love it so much, Andy. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you liked it, but….um….,” I began to stutter. I began to feel my face get hot as I walked back to my bag to pull out the other gift. “I have another gift for you.”

My palms were beginning to sweat as Josh took the box out of my hands. He rattled the gift to hear what it was and began to tear the paper. When he opened the box, he gingerly pulled out the flimsy babydoll that tied at the front and matching underwear that Lauren made me buy. I could feel my face heat up when Josh held it up. “If you want, I can show you what it looks like on tonight,” I purred as he looked up at me.

“Fuck, tonight? Why can’t you show me what it’s like on right now?” he complained in a playful manner as he stuck out his bottom lip. It was a sigh of relief that he liked it and I felt my confidence boost up.

“Don’t get too drunk tonight, or you won’t be able to concentrate on my show,” I winked.

“Andy, please? I’ve been a good boy and I need you so badly,” he pouted as he pulled me by the waist to him.

“No. Now, shall we make breakfast?”

***

One minute we were at dinner with everyone, enjoying each other’s company and the next, Josh had me pinned up against a wall. Our heavy breathing hit each other’s faces as our lips wandered down each other’s necks. The straps on my dress were slipping down my arms and Josh quickly pulled the top part of my dress down to my waist. His hands gripped on every part of me, my hips, my breasts. The moans that we gave off were desperate and erotic.

Josh’s hands began to palm my breasts as I felt his erection against my hip. “Are you going to show me what you look like in my birthday gift?” he asked in a deep, husky voice.

“I promised you I would,” I groaned against his lips. He picked me up, letting me wrap my legs around his waist as he carried me to his room. He laid me down on his bed and began to remove my dress, peeling it over my hips. I began to unbutton Josh’s dress shirt, but he became too impatient on how slow I was moving.

“I think something awaits you on my bed side,” he motioned his head to the box.

He got off of me and I walked over to pick up the gift that he left on the bed side this morning. “I’ll be right back, I better see you naked by the time that I get back,” I winked as I walked to his bathroom.

As I began to put on the flimsy material, I began to wonder if this was a cheesy gift. When I thought back to how Lauren suggested the idea, I was hesitant. She had insisted this would be a gift that Josh would love, so I decided to take her advice. Taking one last look in the mirror, I stepped out of the bathroom and went into his kitchen to pick up one of the cupcakes that were given to him on set. I put aside my nervousness and forced myself to the bedroom.

Josh was already plopped against the headboard, stroking himself at a slow pace with his right hand as his left gently cupped his balls. When he laid his eyes on me, he licked in lips in appreciation of what he was seeing.

“Do you like it?” I asked as I twirled.

“You’re so sexy, baby. No one will ever be comparable to you.”

I crawled over to him and straddled him, sticking my finger in the frosting of the cupcake and bringing to it Josh’s lips. He swirled his tongue around my finger, licking the sticky substance. Leaning in to kiss him, I could taste the chocolately goodness mixed in with his own unique taste. “Happy birthday, Josh,” I whispered. His hips met with my sex, thrusting up against the silk that was already damp with my arousal. There was something about Josh with his blonde hair that was incredibly sexy, and I must admit, it was my guilty pleasure. 

I heard a groan reverberate through him as I left a trail of frosting from his chest and all the way down to his cock, licking him until I reached my destination. Taking him in my hand, I swirled the cupcake around his dick, coating him with the chocolate sugar. He grabbed the cupcake from hand and placed it on the side of the bed, readying himself for what I was about to do next.

My tongue licked my lips, ready to take Josh in my mouth. Placing my hands on his tense thighs, I lowered my mouth onto him, allowing my taste buds to savor him.

“Oh fuck, just like that,” Josh moaned as he grabbed my hair and pushed it aside. My eyes would make their way up to meet his, watching the amusement dance in his eyes. Tasting the chocolate frosting off him was something that I couldn’t get enough of.  
As I made my tongue run up and down his shaft, Josh moaned incoherent profanities to the ceiling. I brought a hand down to his balls and gently fondled him, running my free hand over his lower abdomen. His hand placed itself over mine, and turned it over to hold on. My mouth enveloped him at such a slow pace, that I knew it was torturing him.

“This is the best birthday present ever,” he panted.

Releasing him with a slight pop, I smirked at him and gave a slight giggle.

He began to leak at the tip and his essence tasted so good along with the chocolate. Within minutes, I felt him twitch in my mouth and as I bobbed my head up and down, Josh released himself in two large spurts. He leaked all over, giving me the opportunity to taste every single droplet and lick him clean. When I finished, I crawled up to him, letting him taste himself on my tongue.

Josh laid me on the bed and his right hand began to feel me up. I could feel my nipple harden as he palmed my breast over the material. My head fell back as my chest pressed into his hand, I needed him more than ever. His hand ran down my waist and to the waistband of my panties, curling his thick fingers and gently rubbing my clit. My fingers dug into his arm as he began to rub slowly, making his way towards my opening. His mouth leaned down and untied my top from the front, pulling the string apart with his teeth and freeing me from the material.

“Oh, Josh,” I moaned as he began to suck on my sweet spot. His fingers began to expertly rub that special spot in me. I could feel myself coat his fingers and I began to writhe around in my spot. Sweat began to break across my forehead as I felt my walls squeezed his fingers. When my climax rushed through me, I felt like I was out of breath and Josh did not stop moving inside me.

“Josh, I can’t,” I stuttered as I tried slightly pushed him away. The orgasm that he gave me through his fingers was so intense, that I felt sensitive to the touch.

“Please, baby. One more.”

He pulled his hand away and licked his glistening finger, allowing me to taste myself on one.

Josh sat up and pulled off my remaining clothing and pulled my legs apart. Whether I was ready or not, he slowly pushed himself in me and the feeling made me whimper.

“I love you so much, Andy,” he panted as he lazily kissed me. Our tongues danced around each others as he slowly moved in and out of me. At this point I didn’t want to go slow, I needed him to go faster.

“Don’t be gentle with me right now, Josh. Show me how much you want it,” I breathed heavily.  
His eyes darkened with lust and need and I knew he wanted to try something new. Licking his lips and giving me that smirk, he threw my legs over his shoulders and began to pound against me. He went in deeper and every time he thrust himself in me, I screamed out his name.

“Fuck! Oh shit, Josh!”

“You like that, baby? You like it when I pound your little pussy like that?” I found it incredibly sexy when he talked dirty to me and it only turned me on even more.

“Yes! Yes!” I chanted as my hands rested on top of his forearms. 

“I love the way your tits bounce with my every move. They’re the only one I’ll ever want to see,” he grunted.

With the words that left his lips, I was being sent over the edge of my undoing, to my own nirvana. When Josh and I connected on this level, it felt like I found my way home. There was no other person I trusted more than him. He was becoming my everything and I simply didn’t want to have it any other way. What made me love him even more, was that I knew what I felt for him was being felt in return.

My walls fluttered around him, gripping his cock relentlessly as he thrust two more times and released inside me. The warmth in between us felt oh so good. We laid there for a while, letting our breathing return to normal as I rubbed his back. Pulling out gently and kissing my shoulder, Josh laid on his side. He watched me with loving eyes as we laid naked on top of the comforter.

“That was the best birthday present, Andy. Thank you so much,” Josh thanked as his fingers ran up and down the valley between my breasts.

I turned to him and propped up my elbow and rested my head on my hand. “I’m glad you liked it. I was nervous about giving it to you, I don’t know why to be honest. We’ve been this intimate before, but I guess, whenever I’m with you it’s like the first time. Every time, it’s always different and special.”

My fingers ran delicately up and down his arm before he captured my hand and placed a kiss in my palm.

“I love you.” The three words simply made my heart race and take off at an abnormal speed every time he told me.

“I love you, too. Happy birthday,” I yawned. My eyes were getting heavy and I knew that I wasn’t going to be awake for long.  
Josh pulled the blankets from under us and covered us in its warmth. He pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arm around me while mine rested on his waist. My face was buried in his chest and his scent alone with his soft breathing was relaxing. He played with my hair and that action lulled me to sleep. 

This is where I wanted to be. Josh was my comfort zone and I loved him with all my heart. I knew that he was going to do everything to keep this relationship strong. Even though it was his birthday, and he made a wish when he blew out the candles on the cake, I made a wish too. A wish to be with him forever.


	20. I Want Your Hot Love and Emotion Endlessly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last before the epilogue :)

One month going on two. That’s how long I’ve been apart from Josh. I remember crying at the airport in Atlanta because we didn’t know when we would be able to be together again. The words tugged at my heart as I remembered the exchange of our last conversation.

***

We were outside the gate, waiting for my flight to be called. Silence washed over me as Josh held onto my hand, keeping a firm grip.

“Andy, what’s wrong? I know you’re thinking about something when you go all quiet on me.” His voice sounded hoarse, like he was choking on his own words.

I shook my head. “Nothing, everything is okay. You know I just get this way when we say goodbye.”

Josh wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer as I rested my head on his shoulder. “When are you going to have free time to come back?”

“I don’t know, Josh. My break for Thanksgiving is only two days and I wanted to go home. Then I have to study my ass off for my finals because I need to do well before I graduate,” I explained to him, trying hard not to break down. If only it were easier said than done.

“When do you go back to Vegas?”

“I should be there by the end of January.”

Josh’s face saddened a bit. “You don’t know when you’ll be free?”

I shook my head. “Not at the moment, no. It’s okay, if you don’t know when we could see each other, Josh,” I said in a small, quivering voice. “ I know you’re going to be busy until May and -“

“Andy, I’ll find a way, okay? Remember what you promised me? No matter how hard it was going to be, that you had to keep on trying,” he reminded me as he pulled me on to his lap.

I cried quietly, burying my face in his neck. “I know. I’ll always keep that promise.”

They were now allowing people to line up to go through security. The panic building up inside was making me feel sick. I unwillingly got up from Josh’s lap and grabbed my purse, swinging it over my shoulder. I could feel my cheeks becoming wet with tears as Josh quickly tried to wipe them away.

“Please don’t cry. It hurts me seeing you like this,” he gently hesitated. I knew that any given moment, he was going to let a few tears flow.

“I love you, Josh. Please be safe and come back to me.”

“I love you more and I swear I will do whatever I can to come and see you.”

I pulled away to see his eyes turning red and irritated. I kissed away his tears as he always did to me whenever I cried. My lips found his and we slowly let ourselves get lost in one another’s kiss. This kiss had to be embedded in my mind, to remind me that this man was going to come back to me. It was painful to pull away, but it simply crushed me waving goodbye.

***

It was now December 10th and I still hadn’t heard any news about visits from Josh. Our phone calls and Skype sessions became less frequent up until a week before Thanksgiving. He told me about how he was going to go home for a few days in Kentucky, but then would have to fly to Boston, where they were going to finish filming there. Although I didn’t want to pressure him, it made me sad that he hadn’t said anything about coming out to see me. After Thanksgiving, we barely talked. He sent me a few text messages and gave me a few quick calls when he was on breaks, but we never stayed on the phone for long. It only happened once or twice a week.

The week before finals, Lauren and I sat in a booth in the library to study. The place was full, but I was glad we were the only ones around so we could talk and not having anyone lingering nearby listening to us.

“So how are things with Josh? Has he called?” she asked. 

“They’re okay. We haven’t talked much, but I assume he’s busy,” I explained as I turned the page on a book.

“Oh, well, with all the pictures that I see of him on tumblr and such, he goes out to dinner a lot with his co-stars. I would think that he could make time to call you after shootings.”

My pen stopped it’s scribbling on my notebook as I looked at Lauren. “Really?” I was already confused as is and now this was sending me on a whirlwind.

“There weren’t a lot, but they were recent,” she replied as she took out her laptop and showed me the pictures on her tumblr. She was right; there were a few pictures with fans that were taken right before Thanksgiving and after. This was the time when our phone calls and texts dropped to two times, even once a week.

As much as I was upset, I didn’t want have time to be feeling that way. “I-I don’t know, Lauren. I’ve seen what he does and he’s always busy. By the end of the day, he just wants to sleep. If he doesn’t want to call me, I’m not going to force him. I’ll let him call of his own accord.”

Lauren wasn’t convinced by my tone. “It’s okay to be upset, Andy. But please don’t have second thoughts; I know you two are right for each other.”

“I know,” I shook my head. “He’s my everything, but now it feels like what we have is in fate’s hands.”

***

I was glad to have one professor who told me that I was cleared from a final since I already had an A in the class, now all I had to worry about were the other two.

It was cold and overcast late Tuesday morning when I made my way to class. I still hadn’t heard from Josh and at that point, I was starting not to care. As much as I tried not to be upset about the pictures, I couldn’t help but feel disappointed in him. He wanted us to try, no matter how hard it got and he couldn’t keep his promise.

All thoughts aside, I couldn’t let it bother me at the moment. I had my finals to take and I needed to start packing for my trip. I needed quality family time and get away from Vegas for a while.

Right after finals, my phone alerted me that I had a new text message. As I walked to the parking lot, I saw that it was Josh who had sent it.

“Hi, Andy.”

“Hey.”

“Are you busy at the moment?”

“I’m not anymore. Just finished taking my finals.”

“I hope you did well on them. I was wishing that you’d be free because…”

Oh boy, this was it. He’s breaking up with me. I tried to normalize my breathing until I got alerted with another message.

“My flight is going to land in about fifteen minutes. Can you pick me up?”  
Oh god, he was here. I honestly couldn’t believe it.

“I’ll be there :)”

To my surprise, there weren’t a lot of people at the airport and finding a parking spot was a breeze. I wished I had dressed up a bit because at the moment, my baggy sweatpants, long sleeve shirt and light weight jacket didn’t look cute at all. My hands were sweating with anticipation as I walked into McCarran airport to wait for the incoming flights.

I sat on a bench nearby the baggage claim. My stomach did many flips as my eyes were glued to the doorway. Finally, there were people starting to come out and there he was. He had on a leather jacket and a gray fedora, looking so much manlier since October. The sight of him made my mouth water and my legs clench together. Josh lifted his eyes up and found mine, breaking into a smile. After all this time, he still made the butterflies in my stomach flutter around like crazy. I don’t know why I would think about him breaking up with me when he still made me feel this way.

I got off my seat as I saw Josh walk fast in my direction. When there were only a few feet between us he rushed his steps and picked me off my feet, twirling me around in his arms. So many emotions erupted from me and I began to cry. It wasn’t because I was sad, but I was so overwhelmed that he was here.

Josh heard me sniffling and hugged me tighter. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here,” he comforted as he rubbed my back. All I could do was nod because the words were choking me. I pulled away to see that his own eyes were hazy. He pressed his lips to mine and I instantly felt the bubbling running through my veins. It felt so good after what it seemed like such a long time, to finally be in the arms of the person that I loved.

“Please don’t cry, baby. I’m here, I’m here,” he soothed as he wiped my tears with his thumbs.

“I-it’s been so long,” I cried. “And we haven’t talked much. I thought you were here to break things off.”

“What? No, I’m not breaking up with you! Remember? We’d promise each other that through thick and thin, we were going to get through this. I love you too much to let you go.” His voice sounded dry, like he wanted to let it out, but he couldn’t.

My eyes felt sore from the tears and bright lights. The words that he had just spoken rattled in my head. He loved me too much to let me go, and I knew that I felt the same way. “How long are you staying?” I managed to blurt out.

“A few days. I know it’s not much but-” I placed a finger on top of his lips so he could hear what I had to say.

“It’s more than enough for me.”

***

For some odd reason, when we stepped into my apartment, I felt nervous being alone with Josh. He placed his stuff in my room and came back out, sitting on the couch and patting the spot next to him. I grabbed the remote and a blanket to snuggle with, finding sudden warmth in his arms.

“So how’s filming going?” I asked as I covered us in a blanket, trying to break the tension.

“Tiring, but enjoying every minute of it,” he sighed with a hint of a smile appearing on his face. “But I missed you like crazy.”

“I missed you too. I was upset that we didn’t talk much since I left Atlanta. I’ve seen pictures of you out,” I admitted.

“Andy, I feel like such a jerk for not calling you as often. There were times when I was completely wrapped up on set or I was busy doing other things. I’m such an awful boyfriend.”

His words made me want to wrap my arms around him and hold him tight. “No, Josh. You’re a wonderful boyfriend. I knew that you were busy, that’s why I didn’t bug you.”

“You’d never bug me, Andy. Why would you think that?” he asked in an upset tone.

“I saw how you came back to your apartment tired, babe. This movie is asking a lot from you since it’s the last in the series. Please don’t be upset. The only thing that matters is that you’re here, with me. Let’s enjoy it.”

With a ghost of a smile, he gently cradled my face and kissed me slowly. The warmth that coursed through my veins instantly made me want more. I found myself straddling him, my lips never leaving his as his hands made their way down to my ass. Josh encouraged me to grind on him and I felt his hardness between my legs. It was far too long since we had been connected and I needed him.

Breaking away, I got off him and turned off the TV. Offering my hand, I took him back to my room because the couch didn’t offer much room. I needed him to consume me, to take me to the place where I knew only he could take me.

I turned the lamp on the bedside table on and it instantly gave the room a soft, intimate glow. Josh began to lift my shirt up and over my head, letting the cool air kiss my skin with goose bumps. My hands wandered to the bottom of his shirt, inching it up as my fingers explored his anchor tattoo, the indents of his abs, his chest hair and finally his jaw. To believe that such a beautiful man was mine was hard to absorb.

His hands firmly gripped my hips, tracing the tattoo on my hip gently with his thumb. I found comfort in that tiny gesture and it quickly made me melt. I stepped away from him, keeping my eyes glued on his as I removed the rest of my clothing. Standing bare to Josh didn’t make me feel ashamed or vulnerable; I wanted him to see all of me, without shame.

“You are so beautiful, baby,” he managed to choke out.

“I could say the same thing about you if you were to strip for me,” I winked as I lay down on my bed.

Josh began to take off his pants and underwear without hurry and never did his eyes leave mine. It seemed like time made this moment even more special. When he was free from all his clothing, he laid down next to me, looking at me with loving eyes. As our lips captured one another’s, our hands began to explore. The little touches and sighs were pleasing and satisfying. I led his hand onto my breast and Josh then moved me on my back as my legs opened so he could settle himself. With great care, he slowly pushed himself in and I could instantly feel myself stretch around him. He didn’t move right away, he just stayed still, letting me adjust to him.

“You feel so good around me, Andy. I feel so complete when I’m with you.”

“Josh, I love you. So much,” I whispered against his lips as I tugged on the ends of his blonde hair that rested on the nape of his neck.

Josh began to move his hips back and slowly pushed his way in again. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me. His lips went down my neck and gently sucked on my pulse point. My head fell back against the pillow as his lips left their mark on me. His hands that were once bunching up the sheets right next to my head, were now pinning my hands with his strong ones above me.

I freed one hand from his grasp to place on his back. His muscles were tensing every time he made his thrusts. My hips began to meet his and the noise that he made was a sound of pure satisfaction and bliss.

“That’s it, baby. Move with me,” he grunted.

With every thrust that I met, I felt him go deeper and I knew that I would be coming very soon. Josh let go of my hand and trailed his hand down my side, wrapping my leg around his waist. His gentle thrusts sped up a bit, hitting that special spot over and over again.

Josh changed the angle of his thrusts, coming into contact with my throbbing clit. He did this a few times and I felt my climax approaching from deep in the pit of my belly. Josh already knew what to do; he had memorized every little thing that my body does when I’m with him. Thrusting a little bit faster, I crushed his lips onto mine and let my tongue explore his mouth. Sweat began to break across his forehead and his hair stuck on to his skin.

“I want you to look at me when you come,” he growled.

My heavy eyes almost didn’t have the strength to remain open, but when Josh ordered me to look at him, I had no choice but to do so. With our mouths slightly agape and eyes glued to each other’s, Josh gave two more thrusts before my walls began to clench him deep within me. I was taken over the edge, to my own paradise when he released. He slowly moved in and out of me, making us feel what our orgasm had produced while his moans filled my ears. When he pulled out, my grip on his cock slowly released him and right away, I felt like a part of me was missing.

We lay next to each other in the afterglow of our lovemaking. We exchanged smiles and sweet compliments as we talked about life. We didn’t stay on any specific topic, we just went on and on about whatever popped into our heads. Josh saw me trying hard to keep my eyes open, so he made me turn around and he pulled my back against his chest. This afternoon nap was definitely needed after our exhausting activities.

***

I woke up to find my bed empty. The spot where Josh was no longer laying was cold, so he must have been awake for a while. Throwing on some clothes, I walked into the living room and found Josh on the phone, looking at a piece of paper in front of him.

“Yes, how long again? Perfect, thank you,” he thanked as he turned around to see me standing close. He has on nothing but a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips, exposing a hint of his tattoo inked there.

“Hey there sleepy head. I ordered some Chinese food for us if that’s okay with you.”

“Sounds good. I haven’t had anything to eat all day,” I huffed.

When I looked at Josh, his eyes were wandering all around the room and he was fidgety. “Are you okay?” I asked with concern.

“Umm, yeah. Wait here, I have something for you.” He walked back into my room and I heard him unzipping his suitcase. He came back with two small boxes wrapped in Christmas paper. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the couch.

“I wanted to give these to you. They’re your early Christmas gifts,” he began.

“Josh, I feel bad now. I haven’t gone Christmas shopping at all,” I told him as I began to feel the guilty deep down.

“Andy, you don’t need to get me anything. You’re all I need and that means more than any present that I could be given. Please accept these,” he pleaded as he gave me the bigger of the two boxes.

I gingerly ripped the paper and opened the lid of the box to find a black velvet pouch inside. The little bag wasn’t heavy and when I pulled the string apart, and I dug down to see what it held inside. Dangling from my fingers, was a simple silver bracelet with an anchor charm that hung off it. I held the bracelet on top of my fingers as I studied it.

“I know you’re always playing with my necklace when you’re with me, but you never asked why I liked anchors so much,” he stated with a smile.

“Why do you like anchors?”

“Anchors keep a ship grounded so it would stay in place and not drift off. My family has been my anchor at the start of my career. They raised me with morals, to have good judgment, and to not let fame get to my head. Also, when you have a specific person in your life, they make you see the finer things in life, keeping you level headed. You’re so special to me, Andy. You’re not like other girls who would use or hurt me. You love me, for me. Not for my name or what movies I have been in. You’re my anchor, baby, I know you will never let me float into dark seas.”

A single tear ran down my cheek. I never had anyone say anything so beautiful to me. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight to me and letting the warmth between us soothe me. “I love you, Josh. I will never do anything to hurt you, and I know you won’t do the same to me. I’ll always be your anchor.”

He wiped my tears away and handed me the smaller box. I blinked away the last of my tears before I began to unwrap the box. Josh had already made me cry with the first gift, I wasn’t sure if I could handle the second. From the size of the box, I thought it might be another bracelet. When I opened it, I was met with a silver, delicate ring that had a lose knot. Above it, a description was embedded: A “knot” ring. The ring symbolizes a knot that is not quite tied yet, but has all intentions of being tied. A promise ring.

My vision blurred once again as I faced Josh. “A promise ring?” I asked in a quivering voice.

“It’s my promise to be with you and love you at all times. I don’t want to scare you off when I say that I’ve been thinking about the future, and I definitely want you in it,” he dropped his voice as his hand found mine.

“I had a dream about a week ago about you. We were back at the tree house. You were in the kitchen making something and when I came from behind to hug you, I placed my hands on your baby bump. Our baby.”

He dropped his head and continued. “I saw it. I realized that I want you to be in my life, to have a family with you and grow old together. I wouldn’t be able to stand to see you with anyone else. Now I scared you after telling you that because you’re not saying anything.” A tear dropped from the corner of his eye.

It took me a minute to process his words. I knew that I wanted to be with Josh and it hurt me when he thought I didn’t want what he wanted. “Josh, baby, you didn’t scare me. I want that life too. We may not get there for a while, but our dedication to make this relationship work will help us. I want to be with you, too. I already know what it feels like to see someone you love with someone else. When I saw you with-”

“Shh, don’t mention her. Forget what happened. I’m here with you, and I swear we will make this work. Just continue to keep your promise on how we’ll try no matter how hard it gets. I’ll make time for you. I swear,” he hushed.

I buried my face in his neck and cried. I realized that Josh was crying along with me. We held each other for a while before he broke away.

“Let me put that ring on for you,” he sniffled as he placed it on my left ring finger.

“Josh, my mom believes that it’s bad luck to have a ring on that finger unless it’s a wedding band or an engagement ring,” I laughed.

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll get there, one step at a time,” he promised as he slipped the ring on my other finger.

A promise is a promise and I knew that Josh was going to carry his promise and I was willingly going to follow him.


	21. I'm Gonna Love You Until the End of TIme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, folks. Thank you for reading!! Another story is in the works!! :)

**~3 Years Later~**

**Josh**

The sun was breaking through the window, making me squint as the sound of crashing waves played in the background. The bed was so comfy, like I was lying down on a cloud. I rolled over to my right side and saw that it was four in the afternoon. My eyes, however, were drawn to Andy. She was sleeping peacefully on her front as I studied her.

Her long wavy hair was pushed to the side, exposing the tiny butterfly tattoo that she got on her neck when she moved to LA with me after she graduated. She had her right arm tucked under her pillow while her left arm rested next to her. The silver band that matched mine, along with her engagement ring, rested delicately on her ring finger. I couldn’t believe it, she was actually mine forever, she always had been.

We were here, in Cozumel, for 2 weeks on our honeymoon. It was absolutely beautiful, blue water, warm white sand and amazing sights. It was our second day here, but we hadn’t had much time to take in the sights. We were a little too busy to do anything, other than eating and sleeping. Then again, we didn’t do much of that either. My thoughts wandered as I thought about how we came to be.

After Andy graduated, she ended up getting hired for a local chain restaurant/store in Las Vegas that was starting to establish themselves in LA. When she began her job, I offered to let her move in with me at the tree house, but she refused and insisted on finding an apartment. After a few arguments, she finally gave in and accepted to move in with me. She began to work for their marketing team and she loved every minute of it. It felt good when I would have meetings to attend or if I was lucky enough to shoot a movie in LA, she was there at the end of the long and tiring day.

I remember the day when I told my family that I wanted to marry her. At first, they wanted me to think about it. They told me that I was too young to get married and that I had my whole life ahead of me. It took me a while to convince them, but when I did, they understood how much she meant to me, how I was simply miserable without her. I knew I wanted to spend my whole life with Andy, starting as soon as possible.

Another challenge that I had to face was asking her parents for her hand. Andy and I went to visit them around Easter time and on the last day, while Andy went out to run errands with her brother, I sucked in my breath and asked them. For a minute, I thought that her father was going to kill me. He began with his ‘aren’t you guys a little too young for this?’ speech, but he slowly began to unravel. They both saw how happy she was when I was with her, how the light in her eyes shined brighter than ever. That’s all they wanted for their daughter, to be happy. After receiving their blessings, I proposed a month later.

The wedding was small, with only our closest family and friends attending. We decided to have it in San Francisco because if we were to have it in LA or Union, word would get out quickly and attract unwanted attention. When I saw her walk down the aisle, she simply took my breath away in her dress. It was like an angel fell from the sky. Andy didn’t know where our honeymoon destination was, I wanted it to be a surprise. She asked Andre, Heather and anyone else she could think of if they knew where I was going to take her. Everyone remained tight lipped about the trip and when I told her about our destination during our first dance, she immediately wanted to get on a plane to fly out there.

Our first night as husband and wife was full of emotion and love. Although we haven’t been very shy about showing how much we loved each other, this particular night was delicate. I’ve never seen Andy so happy and I knew that I was never going to get tired of seeing her smile.

Coming back from my thoughts, I slowly traced my lips on her back, stopping at her ear.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Hutcherson,” I huskily whispered in her ear. “I think we should get up from bed and go out today.”

She groaned, “I don’t want to.”

The sheet that covered her behind was now teasingly hanging low and I could feel myself getting hard. I pressed myself against her crease and she jolted when she felt me. Her left leg bent slightly, giving me access to her. Nibbling on her ear and whispering sweet things, I slipped inside her with ease. She was wet from our previous activities from earlier in the day and the groan that she emitted was erotic.

“Ohh,” she gasped.

“Let me hear you, baby,” I growled.

Andy’s whimpers grew louder as my thrusts began to increase. My body pinned her to the mattress as my hands entwined with hers. Her walls gripped my cock tightly and I loved how we fit perfectly together. There was never a dull moment with her and every time I made her come, I felt like an accomplished lover.

I needed to see her face when she came, so I pulled out and flipped her over on her back. Her legs instantly parted as I grabbed my cock, running up and down her slit and watched slowly as I inched in. Her warm, wet walls welcomed me once more and I couldn’t help but gasp at how she felt around me. I leaned over and began to kiss her, tasting her and letting my tongue caress hers. Our sweat covered bodies rubbed against each other’s and I loved how her hardened nipples grazed against my chest.

“I love you so much, Andy. You’re my everything,” I managed to pant out.

“Josh,” she whimpered breathlessly. “You are my life now.”

My face nuzzled hers as my lips began to leave a trail along her jaw and down her neck. Andy’s hands lowered down to my ass and began to gently squeeze me, while her legs wrapped tighter around my waist.

“Oh fuck, right there Josh. Fuck!”

I knew that her end was near and I took the opportunity to pump her even faster. I could feel her slickness all around me as our moans and sighs echoed off the walls. With three final thrusts, we came together, letting our essence mix deep inside her as her walls contracted around my cock. There wasn’t any more strength in my arms and I collapsed on top of her. I didn’t want to move, I wanted to enjoy the aftershocks of our orgasm as long as I could.

Our heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard. Andy began to writhe under me and I slowly started to pull out of her, letting her grip on to me as much as she could. Once I was completely out, I laid beside her and eyed her flushed, glowing skin. She was simply beautiful, especially so right after we had sex.

She turned to her side and nuzzled my neck. “What do you think we should do today, my lovely husband?” she asked.

“How about we go out to dinner and walk on the beach for today? It’s kind of late to go out and sight see,” I suggested.

“Well that sounds good. How about I take a shower and you find a restaurant, deal?”

“Can I join you?”

“If you do, I don’t think we’ll be going out and to be completely honest, I’m hungry,” she teased as she gave me a small peck on my lips before she began to make her way to the bathroom. I hated to see her go in without me, but I loved to watch her walk.

**Andy**

When I stepped out of the shower, Josh informed me that he made a quick reservation at a restaurant along the beach. As he was in the bathroom, I got ready and took the time to take in the last 72 hours. I looked down at my rings, glimmering in the light. I was officially Mrs. Hutcherson.

It seemed that after graduating, everything in my life was going down the right path, nothing went wrong. I got a job in LA and it gave me the opportunity to be closer to Josh. It was a struggle to accept Josh’s offer when he asked me to move in with him. We argued back and forth because I needed a place of my own so my family would have a place to stay when they would visit. However, as I thought it through, I would be spending more time at his place than mine.

When Josh proposed, he did I in the most romantic way. Right after when I got home from work, Josh told me to dress down because we were going to have dinner out back. When I stepped onto the back porch, I saw that the floor was covered in rose petals and the table was set with candles. Josh pulled me by the hand to walk me over to the table, but right before we took a seat, he began his speech that made me cry like a baby. When he got down on one knee, I saw that he was crying too. I nodded and accepted his proposal because the words were stuck in my throat. The ring was simple and beautiful, nothing too fancy, just the way I liked it.

When word got around that Josh popped the question, I felt nauseous about the whole thing. I had threats aimed at me for being engaged to him. It hurt when people said all kinds of nasty things, but Josh was there to back me up. He would speak about me when asked, but was careful enough not to say much about our relationship. However, the support from his true fans outweighed the negativity. They were happy for us and that’s all we could ask for.

The wedding planning was somewhat difficult, mostly because Josh was busy with Straight But Not Narrow and the upcoming interviews and press for one of his movies. We decided to have a small wedding, away from LA. When I suggested having it in Union, he decided that it would be risky because word would get around in the small town. San Francisco was the perfect place and we kind of wanted to get married soon because Josh was going to be working starting mid October for a few months. September 17th was the date that we chose and it worked out perfectly.

The moment when we were announced husband and wife, my heart swelled with glee. Our wedding was perfect and we were surrounded by our loved ones. When we had our first dance to Justin Timberlake’s ‘Until the End of Time’, I completely lost it. Josh sang to me so only I could hear and held me close.

 _“So rest your weary heart and relax your mind. ‘Cause I’m gonna love you girl until the end of time,”_  he sang as best as he could as the song ended. He then decided to tell me where our honeymoon destination was, and I immediately wanted to hop on a plane and go.

Now, we were here. Away from it all. Josh stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and the other ruffling through his hair.

“Almost ready?” he asked.

“Y-yeah, almost,” I smiled.

Twenty minutes later, we drove to the restaurant that was a few minutes away from our hotel. It felt good to go out because I wanted to explore the island. Cozumel was definitely a place where I wanted to visit and now, I had the chance with Josh. After we stuffed ourselves with all the deliciousness that our plates had to offer, we decided to walk along the beach.

The sun was setting, making the sky turn into a mixture of gray and orange clouds. We walked hand in hand, letting our feet touch the water.

“Can you believe it?” I asked.

“What? That we’re married?”

“Yeah. It didn’t feel long ago when we met in Panama.”

Josh silently laughed to himself. “If someone were to tell me that I was going to meet the person that I was going to marry in Panama, I wouldn’t have believed them. I guess when you’ve met the right person, the one, your heart just knows. It’s like it sends a signal to every nerve in your body to alert you that you should make your move.”

“To be completely honest, I didn’t even know you were there. I wasn’t looking for anything when I went, but I guess fate had other plans for me.”

Josh stopped and pulled me in for a hug. His embrace was comforting and I didn’t want him to ever let go. He pulled away a bit and kissed me tenderly before he leaned his forehead against mine.

“I can’t believe that we’ve gone through so much, but it was worth it. I love you so much, Andy. I’m glad to have you finally as my wife,” he said.

“I love you too, Josh. There were many obstacles that we had to go through, but I’m glad we survived them.” I placed my head on his chest as we both faced the sun set before I continued.

“Here we are spending our time in paradise, but I can’t wait to spend time on the rest of our lives together.”


	22. Epilogue- Sweet Child of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!

**Josh**

I wake to the sound of little whimpers from Andy’s side of the bed. I can feel her shift on the mattress before I tell her that it’s my turn to check on the baby. It was 2 a.m. and both of us were tired because it was one of those days where every hour, she seemed to be crying.

I could hear my 5-week-old daughter’s whimpers clearly, she had somehow managed to throw all her blankets off of her and her little fists were in the air. I grabbed her blanket to wrap her and picked her up to sit in the living room.

She quickly snuggled into me as I held her close to my chest. “Shhh, princess. Daddy’s here,” I soothed her as I sat down on the couch. I released my finger from her grip and moved her so she could lie against my chest. My lips rested on top of her head while I rubbed her back.

I began to think how lucky I was to bring this little angel into the world. When Andy told me she was pregnant, I couldn’t help but feel ecstatic. She thought it was too soon, considering it was only a few months after we got married. I told her that it was unexpected, but we had to face it together, I wanted to have a family with her. Every night, we would lie in bed and I would talk to Andy’s belly. I even attempted to sing songs and it would make Andy laugh to the point where she was in tears. I did this every night without fail and it became a ritual for us. She would sit up on the bed with her belly exposed and I would press my lips on her skin, talking to our baby.

When we found out that we were having a girl, it felt like I could jump to the moon. Our parents were excited for us and I even remember my mom crying because she was finally going to have a little girl in her life. Andy’s parents were ecstatic as well and we realized that this baby was going to be the first grandchild on both sides of our families. The due date was around the beginning of November. When Andy gave birth on Halloween night, I was there by her side every minute until we heard cries from our baby. Alisa Cherie Hutcherson was born at 11:11 p.m. and I was so in awe of her that tears ran down my face.

Snapping out of my memories, I felt Alisa curl her little fingers over the top of my shirt. I listened to her soft breaths and kissed the top of her head. “Oh princess, I love you so much,” I whispered. She made little noises, like she was trying to tell me that she loved me back and I instantly broke into a smile. It was still hard to believe that she was in my arms and not in Andy’s belly anymore.

“You’ve had me wrapped around your finger ever since you’ve been inside mommy’s tummy. I promise to protect you; I’ll give you the world to make you happy, just promise me that when you get older, you won’t forget your old man.”

My daughter was a gift sent from heaven. Every time I held her when she cried, she would instantly stop and bury her face on my neck. She was definitely a daddy’s girl. When Andy would run out to do a few errands, I would lie out on the couch and lay her on top of me, just listening to all the sounds that she would make.

Alisa was the most beautiful baby that I had ever seen. Although she barely had any hair on her head, I could tell right away that she was going to look exactly like Andy. She had rosy, chubby cheeks and her lips formed the perfect “O” when she slept, but her hazel eyes definitely looked more like mine.

I thought of how Alisa was going to be in the future and I really hoped that I wouldn’t be miss any major milestones. I wanted to be there when she spoke her first word, to see her first steps, to walk her to her classroom on the first day of school and everything in between. It made my heart ache a bit when I pictured her going to high school, attending school dances with her friends or boyfriend, going off to college and starting a family of her own. I sighed, just thinking about her future scared me, like any new parent.

I got up on my feet and began to pace around the living room. Gently cradling Alisa, I began to have my normal conversations with her, like I always did.

“You know, I was just thinking about you in the future. I really hope your first word is ‘dadda’, but I’d be okay if it’s your second,” I chuckled. “When you start kindergarten, you are going to be the smartest student of them all. Once you get older, like when you start high school, you’re going to look exactly like mommy, but be careful with the boys. Your future boyfriend and I are going to have a long talk before I give him permission to date you.”

My words began to soften as I continued. “I don’t know what you’ll want to be when you grow up. You can become a doctor, own your own business or even become an actress, but I promise you, baby, I will support you one hundred percent.

“And then, you’re going to find the love of your life. He’s going to sweep you off your feet and you’ll fall in love with him. I know the feeling. I felt it when I first laid eyes on mommy. The day is going to come when he’s going to ask us for your hand and I don’t know how I’ll be able to handle it. Then when your wedding day comes, I’ll walk you down the aisle in your beautiful white dress. You are going to become his queen, but you’ll always be my princess.

“Then the day is going to come when you will become a mommy. You’re going to have as many babies as you want, and I can’t wait to hold them once they are born.” My chest filled with so many emotions and it was hard to not let the tears prick my eyes. “I may be thinking far too into the future, Alisa, but I only want the best for you. I love you so much and I want to see you succeed in life. There may be times when I will be gone filming, but I’m doing this for us, for you. You’ll always be in my heart. Always.”

Alisa began to whimper again, which soon turned into a full-fledged cry. She must have been hungry and I was about to walk back to the room to let Andy nurse her, but I saw that she was already standing close by.

“Josh? I think she’s hungry,” she sleepily told me.

Her hand reached out for mine and together, we walked back to the room with the side lamps on. Andy sat on the bed and reached out for the baby. I placed her in her arms and she lifted her shirt to feed her. Alisa began to suckle away while we stared at her. My finger grazed her cheek as her eyes were wide open, looking up at us.

“I heard you talking to her,” Andy murmured.

“You did? That was a private conversation,” I joked. Andy laughed slightly, careful to not interrupt Alisa.

“It’s only been five weeks, but you are such an amazing father, Josh. You’re a natural with her. I’m just…scared.”

“Why are you scared, baby?”

She sighed and closed her eyes. “This whole parent thing, I’m not any good at it and you’re so much better at it than me. You know what to do when she’s crying and when she needs something and I still can’t seem to get the hang of it. When you leave to shoot a movie, how am I supposed to do this on my own?” she asked as her bottom lip began to quiver.

“Baby, you are such a wonderful mother. Please don’t ever doubt yourself. We’re new parents, we have to learn and make mistakes. It may not be easy at first, but we’ll get better at this. I’m not leaving anytime soon-”

“But you’re leaving in February to work on that movie in Colorado,” she reminded me. “What if I don’t get any better by then?”

“You will, Andy. I’ll be with you every step of the way. You aren’t alone in this, okay? We can have either of our moms come and help you out if you need it,” I reassured her as I kissed her temple. She nodded silently as a tear ran down her cheek.

Alisa was done and Andy pulled her up and over her shoulder, patting her tiny back until she burped. She snuggled into Andy’s neck and closed her eyes.

“See? She loves you and wants to be with you. Don’t doubt it one bit.”

Andy sighed and closed her eyes. “Why don’t we have her sleep with us tonight? Don’t you think it’s too cold for her to be in her crib?” she sniffled.

I smiled and gave her a sweet kiss before she carefully placed Alisa between us. Alisa began to whine a bit, but Andy brought over a pacifier.

“I’m going to get some water. I’ll be right back.” She quietly padded out of the room and left me alone with Alisa.

I brought the covers up and brought her closer to me. She smelled like her baby shampoo from her bath earlier and her skin was as soft as silk. Alisa made baby noises with her pacifier and the sounds that she made calmed me.

At the moment, I was content and happy with my family. It had all fallen into place. My little family was all that I needed at the moment. Alisa was the apple of our eyes and it simply made us become closer. It was too soon to tell if we were going to have more children in the future, but for right now, this was all I wanted, to have my baby next to me, soft breaths emitting from her while she curled her tiny fingers around one of mine. I would chase all the monsters away for her and if she needed me to stay with her, I would.

I never knew I could love someone so much, but I knew that I always wanted to feel that way. Some things are better when people love you unconditionally, and I knew that whenever I would feel lonely on movie sets, I would always have Andy and Alisa to guide me home and welcome me with open arms.

 


	23. Epilogue Part 2-The Flame in My Heart

**Josh**

“Okay, princess, are you ready to spend the night with your Auntie Heather?” I asked.

“Yes!” Alisa exclaimed. She had her Disney princess backpack on while clutching her teddy bear and her overnight bag was waiting by the door. Today was mine and Andy’s anniversary and we needed some alone time. We’ve been married for four years and our bond never seemed to weaken. We were madly in love with each other and especially with little Alisa around, our life together was perfect.

“Is my princess excited for her first sleepover?” Andy asked as she walked out of our room with a little black dress on. After all this time together, she still had my heart racing a thousand miles an hour. The dress accentuated every womanly curve on her body and cinched in all the right places. My mouth watered at the sight of her, but I had to save myself for later. I was definitely going to surprise her once we got home from our dinner.    

“Mommy, you look beautiful!” Alisa gasped as she ran over to Andy and held her little arms up. She picked her up and held her tightly and giving her the biggest kiss on her cheek. It was incredible on how much Alisa looked like her mother. She had golden brown hair, a cute button nose and a smile like Andy’s. A smile that would simply make you smile no matter what. Her eyes however, were my hazel ones, although they were more on the greener side than mine were. My girls were the most beautiful people on the planet and to see them side by side made my heart swell. They were simply my whole world, my everything.

“What about me? Don’t I look handsome?” I asked in a playful matter, sticking my lower lip out and pouting.

“Oh yes, daddy. You look like Prince Eric!” I tried hard not to roll my eyes, but being compared to Alisa’s favorite prince made me smile like crazy.

“Why thank you, baby,” I replied as I smoothed out imaginary wrinkles on my shirt and gray pants.

“Daddy, I’m not a baby! I’m almost 3!” she pouted.

Just then, the door bell rang and I walked over to the door to find Heather waiting for Alisa.

“Thank you for taking Alisa for the night,” I told Heather.

“Don’t worry about it! I’m glad to help you guys out for the night.”

I heard Alisa running behind me as I handed her overnight bag to Heather. Andy was right behind me when I bent down to Alisa’s level.

“Okay, baby. Be good and listen to your Auntie Heather.” Her eyes were bright with excitement and I’m pretty sure she wanted me to let her go now. “Give me a kiss.” She planted a big kiss on my cheek and gave me a hug, then moved on to Andy.

“Call me if she gets fussy and wants to come back home. I’ll go and pick her up,” I said, hoping that she would stay.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be okay,” Heather promised.

Within seconds, Heather already had Alisa by the hand as they walked to the car. We saw her buckle her in the car seat that we gave her yesterday and watched as they left the driveway. I closed the door before I faced Andy, who had a somewhat perplexed look on her face.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, placing my lips to hers as she slowly granted me access.

“I love you so much, baby. These past four years of our married lives have been nothing but amazing,” I groaned.

“I love you more. It’s like we never left our honeymoon stage,” she giggled.

Remembering that I bought Andy’s favorite wine, I broke away from her to walk towards the kitchen to bring the bottle and two glasses. We were going to start our date loosely and work up to dinner and finally the surprise that I had for dessert.

Andy was standing by the dining table, tracing her fingers over the top part of a chair. She seemed like she was lost in deep thoughts as I approached her. Her eyes went down to the bottle and widened.

“I bought you your favorite wine. We can start our night now,” I began as I opened the bottle top.

“Josh, I can’t drink any right now,” she quietly told me. The look on her face worried me. She must be feeling sick.

I placed the bottle and glasses on the table and took her hands in mine. “Are you okay? Are you sick?” I began to question. Of all nights, I just hoped she wasn’t sick.

Her lips began to form a small smile before she spoke. She led my hand down to her stomach and for a minute, my brain couldn’t register what she was trying to tell me.

“Josh, I’m pregnant.”

We were silent for a few seconds before the happiness washed over me. “You’re pregnant?” I asked once more to confirm what she told me.

“Yes!” she giggled at my reaction. I was blinded with happiness and lifted Andy in my arms and spun her around. We were both giggling and overjoyed with the news.

I put her down as she wrapped her arms around my neck. “How far along are you?

“I found out two weeks ago and I have an appointment next week to see the doctor. I wanted to wait and surprise you today,” she beamed.

My hand found itself on her stomach once more. Another baby, another little person in my arms to cradle. I looked into Andy’s eyes and I couldn’t help but kiss the tip of her nose before I reached for her lips. The touch was precious and it sent a wave of warmth all over me.

When I pulled away, I leaned my forehead against hers. “We’re going to have another princess!”

She pulled her head back. “What if it’s a little prince? He will look exactly like his daddy,” she protested.

“Whatever it is, I just want them to be healthy…but I know it’s going to be a girl.”

Andy stuck her tongue out at me before I tickled her side. “I’d save that tongue action for later. You’ll love the surprise that I have for you for dessert,” I winked. Her cheeks gave a hint of a blush and I loved how after all this time, I still made her blush when I told her we were going to get intimate with each other.

“Well, let’s skip the wine and go to dinner. I can’t wait to get you in bed and naked,” I added. 

“Then let’s move along now,” she murmured against my lips and grabbed my free hand that wasn’t holding on to my gray suit jacket, and guided me to the front door.

~~~

For no apparent reason, I felt nervous about my surprise for Andy. I was fumbling with the keys to unlock the door because she was already ahead of me when it came to getting me all flustered. It was mostly my fault since I wouldn’t tell her what I was planning on for dessert when she asked me during dinner. She wouldn’t keep her hands off me in the car either. Her hand ran over my bulge and I could feel my pants get tighter with each passing minute.

Once I got the door to open, I led her into the dark house. In an instant, her hands were gripping at my tie and swiftly moving under my jacket. Our lips never seemed to disconnect and I knew that it wouldn’t be long before our clothes would lead a trail to our bedroom. As much as it pained me to stop her, I broke away, feeling breathless from our intense make out.

“Baby, please. There’s no need to rush. I want to give you your gift and we have the whole night to ourselves. I can guarantee you that I’m going to make you come more than once.”

Her teeth gently tugged on my bottom lip. “At this point, I don’t want my gift yet. I want dessert and I want to know what you have up your sleeve. I can’t wait anymore,” she winked.

She was right, I couldn’t wait either. I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and cradled her face. “Get comfortable and wait for me on the bed.”

The glimmer in Andy’s eyes twinkled with excitement and she walked to our room as I listened to the click of her heels faint. I went to the kitchen, trying to get everything prepared. I had pre-washed some strawberries and I had some chocolate ready to get warmed up. As the chocolate heated up, I began to untuck and unbutton my shirt. Once everything was ready, I made my way to the room only to find Andy, naked and lightly touching herself. She didn’t hear me walk in and she was slightly embarrassed at the fact that I caught her.

I walked over to the bed side and placed the bowls of strawberries and chocolate on the table. I could see that Andy was blushing and avoided my gaze.

“Hey, don’t feel embarrassed. I love seeing you touch yourself and getting off, but I’d rather do that.”

Andy licked her lips in anticipation and laid eyes on the fruit. “Strawberries and chocolate? You know me too well,” she said as she began to reach for a strawberry.

“Uh-uh, not now. I need you ready for me.”

I felt her groan as she laid back on the bed. It was time for me to remove the remainder of my clothes and my boxer briefs began to feel tight. Once I was free of clothing, I grabbed the bowls and carefully placed them beside Andy. I picked up a strawberry and dipped the tip into the melted chocolate before I traced her lips with it. This was going to be a sticky mess, but then again, it’s not like we were going to let the chocolate go to waste.

Her tongue licked her lips, tasting the sweet chocolate. I placed the strawberry above her lips and just when she was about to reach up and take a bite, I quickly pulled it away and took a bite of it myself.

“That wasn’t very nice,” she scolded as her eyes narrowed at me in a playful manner.

“I promise that I’m going to share, but that strawberry looked very tempting.”

We did this a few times, taking turns to feed each other the strawberries. When the chocolate would remain on our lips or chin, we eagerly licked it off each other. However, this treat was far from over. Once we finished the strawberries, we laid down together on the bed and began to ravish each other. The touch of her fingers was sensitive on my skin and it gave me a feeling like no other. Her fingers found themselves wrapped around my rigid cock and she began to pump slowly. I wrapped her leg around my waist and gripped onto her hip tightly. I had to remind myself that I needed to be a bit gentler with her.

I broke away and gave her a peck on the lips. “This night is far from over,” I winked. I grabbed the remaining chocolate in the bowl from the bedside table. Andy’s eyes were glimmering with lust as it processed what I was about to do.

My finger gingerly dipped in the chocolate and began to draw patterns on the side of her neck. She was writhing beneath me, she desperately needed my touch. I hovered over and began to trace the chocolately pattern with my tongue.

“Oh,” I heard her gasp.

I chuckled at how with something as simple as this made her completely at my mercy. As my tongue continued to work her, she moaned in my ear and it got me harder than I already was.

“Josh, I need you,” she panted.

“Patience, baby. I’m going to get there. Just be patient,” I assured her as I licked the last spot of chocolate.

My chocolate covered fingers continuously drew patterns all over her. First, her breasts, so soft and perfectly shaped. Her rosy peaks were nice and at attention when my tongue ran over them to lick the chocolate off. My lips enveloped a nipple and then the other, gently sucking until I earned sweet moans that left her lips.

When I reached her stomach, I paused for a moment. There was a baby inside and I couldn’t help but feel overjoyed. My dipped finger carefully drew a heart on Andy’s tummy. Andy giggled at how she felt the shape of a heart being traced on her skin. I peppered kisses all along the inside of the heart as I began to talk to our baby.

“Hi, angel. I’m your daddy and I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much already. Your mommy and I can’t wait to meet you when you arrive. Oh, and a little side note, you’re not allowed to do what your mommy and I are about to do until you’re at least thirty.”

I heard Andy laugh as she rubbed my scalp. “Josh, you didn’t even wait until you were twenty to do these things.”

“I’m just being a father, Andy. It’s my job to protect our babies.”

“You are doing a great job, baby,” she assured me. “With you as their father, they couldn’t ask for more.”

I smirked right before my tongue darted out and slowly traced the heart. She tugged on my hair as I made my way down further. I grabbed the bowl before I threw her legs over my shoulders. Her arousal was intoxicating, the most unique scent that I was lucky to come across. I dipped my fingers into the chocolate and slowly began to rub against her folds. Once she was covered, my tongue slowly began to lap up the chocolate. Andy began to thrust her hips against my face and all I wanted to do was bury my tongue in her.

“Fuck, Josh. Your tongue is magic,” she panted.

Her approval made me want her to come on my tongue, to taste her sweet nectar building up. I opened up her folds and slowly ran the chocolate up to her sensitive nub and up and down her slit. I took one last look at Andy and she was propped up on her elbows, carefully eyeing what I was about to do. With a final smirk, I went in to finally bury my face in her. I slowly circled her clit as my finger ran up and down her slit to really make sure that the chocolate was nicely spread out.

“Oh shit, right there,” Andy said breathlessly.

“You like that, Andy? Do you like it when my tongue is on you?”

She was at lost for words and all she could do was nod. I loved how I had this affect on her, breathless and wanting more. My tongue made its way down her slit, tasting the chocolate mixed in with her arousal. Her hips met my face as I pulled her by her ass closer to my face. My tongue was buried deep inside her as my nose lightly nudged her clit. I could feel her walls flutter around my tongue and that was my cue that she was close.  

I could feel her legs shake as she released into my mouth. Andy collapsed back on the mattress as she chanted profanities to the ceiling. I was satisfied with how I made her undone, but this was only part one to this surprise. Her hair was fanned out around her when I made my way back to her. She brought my face close to her and captured my lips. My cock was rubbing against her wet slit and with one thrust, I would instantly be inside her.

Suddenly, I found myself on my back with Andy straddling me. She then began to follow my lead when she dipped her finger in the chocolate and wrote something on my chest. My hands found themselves resting on her knees running up her thighs and cupping her behind.

“What did you write?” I asked in a husky voice, even though I was pretty sure that I knew.

“I heart you,” she replied with a small voice. It was adorable how she deeply blushed at what she said.

“I love you, so much. I can’t imagine life without you.”

“You won’t. We’re going to grow old together, remember?” she reminded me.

“I remember.”

She leaned over and began to trace her tongue against the words splayed on my chest. Her tongue made me thrust against her and I was met with her slick folds. Once Andy was done, she leaned over my lips and kissed me deeply, letting our tongues caress each other’s.

“I love you, Josh. I always have and always will,” she whispered against my lips. Before I could register what I should say, she sat up, taking my cock in her hand and slowly letting her lower lips envelop me.

The feeling of being deep inside her was something that I would never get tired of. Andy raised and lowered her hips, grabbing onto her breasts and kneading them. My eyes trailed down as I watched myself disappear inside her. I replaced her hands with one of mine on her breasts, tweaking her nipple as my thumb began to rub her clit. Andy soon began to buck her hips at a faster pace, making her breasts bounce with every thrust. Enough was enough, as much as I loved seeing her on top of me, I wanted her beneath me. I wanted to control her when it came to her climax, to see the look of satisfaction on her face when she came.

I sat up and moved her on her back, never breaking the contact. The look on her face was full of love and admiration for me. I began to kiss her slowly as my strokes matched my kisses. We groaned into each other’s mouths every time I hit that sensitive and special spot in her. Andy’s hands wandered down to my ass and squeezed me, and when she did that, I gave her deep and hard thrusts, letting her feel me completely in her.

Andy’s legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to her as she played with the ends of my hair. I could feel the surge of my orgasm starting to build up and I began to move a little faster.

“Fuck,” I whispered in her ear.

“I’m close,” she whimpered loudly.

“Come for me, baby. Come all over me.”

At my words, she fluttered around me as her orgasm took over her. My cock was throbbing and once she released, I felt like I couldn’t hold back any longer. With three final thrusts, I let go, feeling myself spurt in her. Our essence mixed inside her and I didn’t want to pull away. Her walls continued to contract around me and the aftershocks of her climax made my head spin. I held myself above her, watching her eyes flutter open and look into mine. She smiled at me and no words were necessary when it came to us having sex. Our flushed faces and smiles said it all.

I stayed inside her until I felt myself go soft. As I pulled out, I saw how my cock was glistening from her arousal and how the skin on the inside of her thighs were wet. I laid down beside my beautiful wife and mother to be, pulling her close to me while she was still on her back. For a few minutes we just laid there, kissing, touching and exchanging ‘I love yous’. We then felt the stickiness on our bodies from the chocolate and we knew that we were eventually going to have to shower. For now, we put that aside before we even decided to move.

“So when are we going to tell Alisa that she’s going to have a baby brother?” Andy asked, teasing me because she knew that I was going to say that our unborn child would be a girl.

“You mean her baby sister? I think we should hold off until her birthday next month, what do you think?”

“Why are you so positive that it’s going to be a girl? Don’t you want a son?”

“I do,” I began. “But when it’s a little girl, a father’s heart melts. We can always have more babies and who knows, maybe by the third time it will be a boy,” I winked.

“Well, however many kids we have, I’m glad you’re their father. I couldn’t ask for a better person to help me change diapers,” she laughed.

“I know you think I’m sexy when I have a baby in my arms and I know it turns you on,” I objected with a laugh.

“Guilty. I’m glad you’re excited about this new life that we created together. I only hope that our love will help us along the way,” she sighed as she grabbed my hand and kissed my wedding band.

She removed herself from me and sat up. “I’m going to start the shower. Care to join me? We can continue after we cleaned up,” she trailed.

I propped myself on my elbow, feeling at how sticky I really was. “Yeah, I’ll be there. I just need to take the bowls to the kitchen.” She walked away and the sight of her slightly bouncing behind made my cock grow hard again.

As I heard the water start, I sat on the bed and my thoughts went back to when we first met back in Panama. It seemed like heaven when we crossed paths and I honestly thought she wasn’t interested to begin with. When all seemed lost, she was right there to hold my hand and guide me through the toughest of times. Every day, every minute spent with her was another day in paradise; she was the brightest star in the darkest of skies. Now that we’re here, seven years later and still going strong, Andy was now my wife, my soul mate and the mother of our beautiful daughter and soon to be second child.

To say that I was blessed and lucky was an understatement. I was fortunate to have such luck come my way. Andy was different and she made me think things that wouldn’t even cross my mind. Our love grew everyday and I knew that it would never dull down. It was a flame that was simply ignited and it burned with passion.

As I walked to the kitchen, the cold hardwood floor woke me up from my thoughts. I was a fool in love and I didn’t care if I was judged for it. My life was perfect and everything was falling into its place. I made my journey back into the bedroom and into the bathroom. Andy was there, letting the water cascade down her body as the steam began to fog up the walls. I couldn’t keep her waiting there. She was expecting me, and I was anticipating for her to scream my name, letting it echo off the glass space and creating more steam in the four walled glassed shower than what the hot water allowed.


	24. Baby Makes Four

**Josh**

“Daddy, are we there yet?” Alisa asked from the backseat.

I glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled. “Not yet, pumpkin. There’s a lot of traffic, but we’ll be there soon, okay?”

“Okay.”

The LA traffic was horrible as always and it took forever to arrive at Cedars-Sinai. The summer heat was creeping up on us, but at least we had the air conditioner going. We were on our way to visit Andy and our newborn baby. She delivered a healthy baby girl, just like I predicted. At six pounds ten ounces, Brianna Danielle Hutcherson was perfect beyond anything I could imagine. Today was the first day that I would be bringing Alisa in to see her mother and new baby sister. Alisa was thrilled to have a sister, but she was worried that we wouldn’t love her as much before Brianna arrived. Watching her in the rear view mirror, I smiled at how sweet she was when she had snuck into my room and climbed under the covers with me last night.

~~~

_The day was full of emotion and I was drained when I finally arrived home. Andy had to spend the night in the hospital, so I picked up Alisa from Heather’s place. She was knocked out and I was grateful that I thought she was sleepy. Little did I know, I was going to have her visit me in the middle of the night._

_Alisa climbed on to Andy’s side and sat beside me._

_“Daddy, is mommy okay?” she asked with concern._

_I squinted in the darkness to find her clutching her blanket that she had since she was a baby._

_“Yes, sweetheart. Why wouldn’t she? She just needs to stay in the hospital for a few days with your sister and they’ll both be home soon,” I explained to her._

_She didn’t say anything, just clutched the blanket closer to her chest._

_“Will she still love me like before? Will I still be your princess?” Her tiny voice was full of worry._

_I turned on the lamp on the bedside and sat up. I honestly didn’t know what has gotten in to her to even think that. My arms opened up for her and she graciously slipped in to them._

_“Alisa, we both love you very much. That will never change. Now that your sister is here, she needs our love too. You both are my princesses now, like Elsa and Anna. I love you, and I always will, so don’t you forget it.”_

_She sighed, “Okay. Can I sleep with you tonight? I don’t want you to be alone.”_

_I smiled at how caring she was, much like her mother. She had grown into a beautiful little girl, with eyes that shimmered in the sunlight and hair cascading down past her shoulders. I could only imagine that I was seeing her mother as a child._

_Alisa slept with me that night, I felt her tiny body finally relax next to mine. Her question was something that I should have seen coming. It’s always hard on the oldest child to know that a new family member was coming, but we had prepared Alisa for that. I guess we still had to reassure her that Andy and I would love her no matter what happened._

_~~~_

We finally found a parking space and I helped Alisa out of her car seat. She held my hand the entire way while she held the new stuffed bunny that we got for Brianna. The elevator ride to the labor and delivery floor was a tense one. Alisa squeezed my hand and looked around the elevator. Once we stepped onto the floor, we turned right and headed down the hall to Andy’s room. Right before we entered, I crouched down to Alisa to see how anxious she was.

“Okay, baby. You’re mommy feels a little weak so we have to be very gentle with her. Also, we can’t talk too loud because there are other mommies with their babies that need quiet time.”

She shook her head and we quietly tiptoed in the room. Andy was watching TV when she turned her head to find us in the room.

“Hi, sweetheart!” she greeted us as she held her hand out to Alisa.

Alisa, still holding my hand, looked up to me as if asking for permission. “Go ahead.”

She walked slowly towards Andy as I followed behind. I picked Alisa up and placed her on the bed beside her mother.

“Hi, mommy,” she murmured.

“How are you? I missed you,” Andy replied. “Can I have a hug?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she responded.

“You won’t hurt her, baby. Just be gentle with her,” I reminded her.

Alisa went in closer to Andy and gave her a hug. I could tell that she was scared seeing her mother in a bed looking like she was in pain.

“Oh how I missed your hugs. See? You’re not hurting me.”

“Where’s the baby?” Alisa asked.

Just when I was about to answer, the nurse came in rolling Brianna in. “She’s right here. The big sister is here to visit her?”

The nurse wheeled Brianna’s bassinet in next to Andy’s bed. She was wrapped in the typical hospital blankets and had a pink hat with blue stripes on it. The nurse handed the baby to Andy and gave us a few last minute reminders before she left. Alisa looked over to get a good look of her sister.

“Alisa, meet your new baby sister, Brianna,” Andy began.

“She’s so tiny,” Alisa squeaked.

“That’s how tiny you were when you were born. You looked like a football in my arms!” I laughed.

Brianna started to fuss and whimper, it was time to feed her. I helped Alisa get off the bed while Andy prepared herself to feed her. Alisa and I sat on the couch and watched as Andy began to feed Brianna.

“The little noises that she makes are so adorable,” Andy spoke up.

“When can I hold her?” Alisa chimed in.

“You can hold her when she’s done eating,” I reasoned.

Once Brianna was done, I lifted her up and patted her back gently so she could burp. After a few minutes, I instructed Alisa how to place her arms. Then I placed Brianna in Alisa’s arms as she looked down on her. Her eyes widened when Brianna whimpered like she was about to cry.

“Can I give her a kiss?” she asked me.

“Of course, just be careful.”

Alisa placed a kiss on her forehead, Brianna stirred, her bottom lip beginning to quiver, and I knew that she was going to bawl in any second. I swiped her out of her arms and held her close to me.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby girl. Daddy’s here,” I soothed. She gurgled and buried her face on my neck. The precious moment made me feel like we were the only ones in the room. It brought me back to the day when I held Alisa for the first time.

“Come sit with me, baby,” Andy told Alisa while she patted the spot next to her. She did what she was told as she snuggled into Andy’s side. Alisa began to talk about what she did at Heather’s place the other day. She went on to explain that Heather made her a yummy lunch and that they built a fort in her living room. When she finished, Andy changed the channel to some cartoons so they would watch together. Both began to drift off into a sleep while I held Brianna.

Nine months was far too long for her arrival. Andy had simply glowed from the moment she told me she was pregnant. When we told Alisa that we were going to have a baby, she jumped around the living room saying that  _she_  was going to have a baby. However, her question last night pained me. I didn’t ever want her to feel like we would love her any less now that Brianna was here. I was happy with both my girls.

I let Brianna hold on to my finger as I rocked her back and forth in my arms. She looked so peaceful in her sleep and even managed to crack a tiny smile as she dreamed. I placed a kiss on her cheek and inhaled her new baby scent.

“I love you so much, princess. I’m so glad that you’re finally here. Your sister was so happy to finally meet you. I want to treasure this moment forever because before I know it, you’re going to be the same age as your sister. Please don’t grow up so fast. I want you and Alisa to stay the way you are.”

Brianna only sighed sleepily as she held on to my finger. My eyes watered when I looked at my sleeping girls, all three of them, each beautiful in their own unique way. I wanted to embed this memory in my head. I sat quietly, just taking it all in, because I knew that Andy’s parents and my parents were going to stop by again later and it would be wonderful, but not like this. This moment of peace was something that I never felt before, I liked the way it felt and I wanted it to last.

My family was complete now and that’s all I could have ever asked for.


End file.
